The Truth
by Sentinel103
Summary: Two years after Anna Stoppable is born. This is part of the 'Once Again' ARC. Kim and Ron are married and in love. We tie up some loose ends here. So what is going to happen. Guess you better read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible Ron Stoppable belong to Disney not to myself. I do this as a hobby. So there.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for all his hard work again. Bud you deserve a lifetime of beer on me.**

**OK to the story 'The Truth' is the first post 'Once Again' story and thanks for waiting for me to get it out. It's about relationships (ewwww) and stuff. There will be some drama and a little mayhem. **

**I hope you like the ride, thanks for all the hits on this story line.**

**ST-103**

**-----**

The Truth

Chapter 1

_The Ron Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

It was a warm day and Kim was playing with Anna. _'They are so wonderful, why did I ever think that she didn't want me?'_ Ron mused with a smile as he watched on as his wife and the baby played in the shallow end of the pool. There was a noise from the other side of the privacy fence.

"Yes.", Ron called out.

"It's Dr. Director, Ron. May I came in to see you?", she asked.

"Yes Ma'am I'll come inside and let you in through the front. You can spend a little time out here with us with us if you'd like.", he replied as he got up to open the front door.

"Afternoon, Dr. Director.", Ron said as he opened the door, "What brings you all the way over here today?"

"Well I'll come outside and tell you. And I have something for that wonderful little girl of yours.", she replied.

"Thanks Ma'am, you didn't have to do anything like this.", he replied.

"Maybe not, but she is a wonderful little creature. She reminds me a bit of my nieces and they're on the west coast so I don't get a chance to see them often. How are things since you got out Ron?", she asked.

"Nieces ma'am?", Ron asked.

"When Sheldon retired he did it in a big way.", she replied, "When he quit I guess he had been seeing Glenda for a while. They made it official and invited me to be the Maid of Honor."

"To be truthful I really miss the Army and the action, but I don't know if I'll ever get it all back. I know that at best my hearing probably hits the minimum standards for the Rangers. Kim and I talked and I'm already back to college and working on my post grad degree. It's not like we need the money. And you know Kim's been back now for a while at GJ and she loves training Agents. All-in-all I feel pretty lucky about where I am right now.", he informed the Director of Global Justice.

"Have you noticed anything very different about Kimberly Ronald?", she asked finally.

"Yes Ma'am, sometimes she has to think real hard on a memory. Like she's not sure of things. She even says something about certain things that are foggy to her. I know that she was drugged and had that control chip on her.", Ron responded, "Why do you ask?"

"I know that you have some _abilities_ Ronald. Are you able to keep her calm?", Betty asked.

"Yes Ma'am we have a link that we share it's much stronger with physical contact. I can comfort her when she's nervous or stressed. Again, why?", he asked, while not revealing his healing abilities to Dr. Director.

"Well I need the both of you and Kim's Mother to come in. We have to clear up some things and it would be best if you were there so that you have all the information about what really happened to Kimberly from before you left to after her divorce from Josh Mankey.", she informed him.

"Why? Doesn't KP know?", he asked.

"She's under a very deep post hypnotic suggestion by an expert to cloud her memories to keep her from falling apart. The things she went through were ghastly.", Betty told him very softly.

"OK Ma'am I'll follow your lead here. It looks like you cared for my wife even more than I did.", he replied so that his redheaded wife couldn't hear.

"We only did the best we could under the circumstances, Ronald. Somehow I think you can fix her and make her whole again. Kimberly has made a wonderful and dramatic change in Global Justice, even without her being able to perform like she once did. All the trainees look up to her. I think some of the men are a little jealous of you, though.", she chuckled a little.

"Me? Ma'am why would anybody want to be jealous of me, except for the fact I have the best woman in the world as my wife? And that I'm lucky enough to wake up next to her everyday?", he asked.

Ron was interrupted and the two women in his life came up to him. Kim was holding her squirming blond bundle of joy wrapped up in a large soft towel. Both were giggling. Anna almost jumped from Kim's arms to land on Ron's chest with a screech. The ensuing tickle fest even made Betty smile even more.

The Director of Global Justice looked on with a smile. _'The two of them....No the three of them are so much in love....I suppose their separation must have been worthwhile....All that pain and suffering...It must have been worth it. I hope they have several more...All I see is more children being loved so very much.', _she mused.

"Honey you know it's getting late. Tim and Luki are supposed to be here in a while. Why don't I start up the grill and maybe Dr. Director can stay for dinner?", Ron asked hopefully.

Kim replied, "Well it sounds good to me. Dr. Director would you like to stay for dinner? I have to get Luki Junior dressed in something other than her swimming suit."

"It sounds wonderful to me, but I don't want to impose.", Betty replied.

"No it's alright Dr. Director, we have plenty. People are always popping in. Not only that, but the leftovers make great lunches the next day.", Ron informed her.

"What are we having tonight Ronald?", Betty asked.

"Well I sort of got hooked on salmon while I was stationed at Fort Lewis, ma'am. Anyway I have a friend who was down at Fisherman's Wharf in Seattle last night. And he overnighted me a hundred and fifty pounds that got here this morning. So salmon with a lemon butter sauce, fresh corn on the cob, potato salad and a five bean salad. And I made a blueberry crunch for dessert. I figured out what we were going to use, added thirty percent and sent the rest of the salmon to one of the restaurants as a special for tonight. Most of the people here can't tell frozen from fresh...Well the ones with good taste will tonight.", Ron laughed, "I guess I'll have to head back out to Fort Lewis to make it up to the guys. Anyway I want to check up on Becky Stoner. She's supposed to get out soon and I think she's moving back to Colorado. She's a very nice lady....And her husband was a real good friend."

Betty just looked at the former Ranger, she could see his eyes glitter a bit. "He meant a lot to you didn't he Ronald?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am, I suppose if it hadn't been for him and Becky I probably never would have returned home...At least not alive. And look what I would have missed. I would never had the chance to show KP my love for her again....And we never would have had Anna. I'm so blessed.", he replied.

"And we never would have met Luki. She and Tim never would have gotten together, they are getting ready to marry later this summer. And I never would have given this wonderful child to my husband.", Kim added as she followed the little girl into the kitchen. The redhead walked over to her husband and gave him a warm kiss. "Thank you, again, for coming home to me honey.", she added.

"The pleasure was all mine sweetheart.", he replied as they touched noses, "Honey, I don't know if you overheard, but I want to go back out to Fort Lewis and check on Becky. If she's going to get out, I want to formally make that offer to her."

"Honey that sounds like a good idea, I want to talk to some of the ladies too...You know 'girl' talk. Anyway I have a note to give to Bob Booth from Monique. I have a better idea; let's take the jet and take Mo with us? She's still more than a little tweaked by the thing anyway those two are getting married soon and they need some time together..", Kim told her hubby.

"Gee Kimbo it's too bad that Mo can't get a few days off. I'll bet if I tried real hard Coco will give her a few days to see her knight in shining armor....You know maybe Tara would like to see her hubby, Sarge Turner, maybe we can even leave both Mo and Tara off to stay at the cabin with their significant others. Hmmm, now who is Tara's boss? Oh that's right she's having dinner with us tonight. I'll bet if we asked real nice Betty might give her some time.....", Ron was cut off.

"Yes Ron, I'll tell Tara that she can accompany you to Fort Lewis. Are you sure that they're not deployed?", Betty asked.

"Pretty sure ma'am...Thanks.", Ron chuckled.

"How do you know about that Ronnie?", Kim asked.

"I talked to Major Grant last night. I told him I wanted to put on a feed. He must have had the phone on speaker cause I heard a ruckus right after that.", he continued to chuckle, "Anyway no one's in the Cabin after Tuesday so we can head over there. That will give us the chance to get the Gulf Stream back here so that we don't have to use the airlines."

"I'll ask Tim and Luki during dinner if they want to come along. I'd ask Bonnie, but I think she has plans.", Kim replied. _'Yeah plans with Felix.'_

--

"Well, what did you guys think?", Ron asked after the filling dinner.

"Ron, that was wonderful.", Tim replied, "Sis said something about going out to Washington in a few days. I asked Luki and we want to go with you guys. Maybe we can find out more about your Army days Ron."

"No doubt lies will be swapped guys. If you don't mind, Kim and I need to talk to Dr. Director for a few minutes. Could you keep an eye on Anna for us?", he asked.

Luki replied, "It will be our honor Ron-sa....I'm sorry....Ron. It's a hard habit to break."

"I know sweetie, it's even harder after getting back from Japan.", Ron replied while turning on the TV to help keep the daughter occupied for a few minutes.

Ron followed Kim and Dr. Director into the office. "Kimberly, thank you and Ronald for inviting me to dinner, it was very good. However I came over here for a specific purpose. Remember on the day after your wedding to Ron when we had that little conversation with your previous husband? I think both of you remember that little episode vividly. Mr. Mankey didn't go into much detail about what happened to Kimberly from right before Ronald's disappeared until a few months after the divorce.", Betty started.

"What are you saying Dr. Director?", Kim asked.

"Well the memories that you have about most of that time were planted in your mind by a therapist, Mrs. Stoppable. We felt if you knew the truth you would shatter like a glass pane without Ronald here to help you through pain of facing these memories. Both of your parents know the truth as well as selected friends and professionals.", Betty continued.

"Why did you have to do this? Did you think I was that fragile?", Kim asked, wondering what really happened during that time.

"We felt that we had to do this to keep you safe from harm Kimberly. We did it with Anne's and James' blessings. I've seen people come apart from stress and young lady you were there. You blamed yourself for Ronald's disappearance as well as a few other things. I am still convinced that you would have shattered and there would have been nothing left for Ron when he came home except a babbling, drooling young woman. If you're still that way after the little meeting that's coming up Kimberly, I will let you cook me dinner and I will eat after I apologize to you and your families.", Betty informed her.

"OK ma'am when do you want to do this?", Kim Stoppable inquired.

"I want you at Headquarters in three days. That will give me the chance to notify everyone. If the first part goes well I think we'll proceed with taking the suggestion away. What I want you two to do is bond even closer than ever, or link, or whatever it is. So get ready.", Betty told them, "Anyway, again thanks for dinner. I'll call tomorrow. I have a late meeting, so I have to go."

"OK ma'am we'll be there unless something comes up. Later in the week we're heading to Washington to see Ron's Army buddies.", Kim replied.

---

"She's so wonderful honey, thank you for being my wife and lifelong companion.", Ron told his wife as they watched their daughter finally go to sleep.

Kim sighed, "I love you Ronnie. I'm glad you came home to me. I just wonder how bad it's going to be. Betty seemed nervous."

"I don't know KP, since Tim and Luki are out why don't we see if we can contact Sensei. Maybe Yori and Hiro can come over too. I hope maybe they can advise me on how best to help. Come on let's sit down and calm ourselves.", Ron advised.

Kim sat in the Lotus Position as she had been taught by Ron and later perfected by Sensei himself. As she calmed she waited for the soft familiar push from her husband's mind as she could still feel his body against her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. _'Maybe not typical Lotus, but it's ours.',_ she mused as she began to drift deeper.

What seemed like moments later she felt his mind touching hers softly._ "I love you dearest.", _he thought simply,_ "I will call for us to Sensei."_

"_I love you too my husband, maybe later tonight we can....Oh, HI Sensei. I see you were up. We were just talking about a few things.", _her mind stammered.

"_Ah Kim-san and Ron-sama it is good to think with you again. I understand the things that husbands and wives talk about. I am married myself.",_ he thought back to them.

"_Master, we have been made aware that Kim's memories from her time when I was away have been altered to give her peace. We know some of what happened, but Dr. Director wishes us to know all of the truth. Is there anyone that may advise us on how I may ease the pain that Kim will experience very soon?", _Ron got to the point.

"_Yes my friends I will send Hirotaka-san and Yori-san to advise you. They wish to see you soon anyway. This would be a good vacation for them and they had come come over in a few weeks anyway for the wedding. When is this going to take place?", _he asked with his mind.

"_Three days, Master.", _Ron replied.

"_I will have them on an airplane later today. Ron-san is growing and Master Lunch Lady is babysitting him right now while while his parents exercise. Please excuse me while we make preparations. Oh expect two more ninjas as extra support, they are very familiar with Kim-san and wish to see both Luki-san and Anna-san.", _he told them closing the link.

"_Yes Master I will have the rooms ready for them, maybe they would like to come to Seattle with us as well. Tell them the invitation is there.",_ Ron replied.

Ron kept the link open with his wife, exploring his love for her without words, only with thoughts. Finally he felt her sag a little. _"Prepare yourself dearest I am going to unlink, but I still have you supported, so just relax.", _he thought to her as he softy exited her mind.

Moments later they both blinked at nearly the same time. Ron moved his hands up to her shoulders and began to rub the tension out as he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the base of her neck. _'She tries too hard, even without the power that the crazy ninja blundered into giving her. I seem to been able to feel her in stressful moments. I wonder just how bad this is going to be? Maybe it won't be that bad but she's been nervous about something for a few weeks just right before my graduation. I wonder what's bothering her?',_ he mused softly.

"Ron I'm going to take a shower and go to bed, are you interested honey?", Kim invited.

"KP I'm going to clean off the table first and fill the dishwasher. After I look in on Anna I'll join you.", he replied.

"OK but don't wait too long. I need my best cuddlebuddy with me tonight.", she informed him giving one last hug for a little while.

"I'll hurry dearest, I promise.", the former Ranger replied, hugging her back.

Ten minutes later he joined his lovely wife in the shower to scrub her back. For Kim Stoppable this was a nightly ritual that she looked forward to. Close moments with her husband after the child went to sleep. _'I wonder how much longer I can hide it from him? I know he's going to be overjoyed at the news, but I have to tell him the right way. It's going to be so special. I want to let him know while we're alone together.', _she mused to herself.

As they stepped out of the shower Ron dried his beautiful wife. This had turned into a tradition for them and Kim Stoppable loved the attention. She knew after drying her off Ron would quickly take care of himself and begin to work on her hair. First toweling it dry and then getting all the tangles out before softly brushing her auburn mane._ 'I am more in love with him now than ever. How can I show him?', _she casually thought as he worked on her hair.

---

_The Possible home:_

"I wonder what Dr. Director wants us down at Headquarters for on Thursday?", James asked his wife after she put down the phone.

"She said something about revealing what really happened to Kimmie while Ronald was gone. I wonder how far she'll go with this? Remember how worried we were before that Dr. Winkerbean put her under suggestion? I was so scared for her right then.", Dr. Anne Possible replied to her husband of twenty-eight years.

"Yeah honey I remember, I was nervous as a chunk of cheese near Rufus. I wonder why they changed their minds.", he mused aloud.

"Maybe GJ feels it's finally time to heal completely for the two of them. I just hope our daughter and son don't get too hurt by it.", Anne observed.

"Son? Oh you mean Ronald, I thought you meant Jim or Tim. Our son-in-law is more like our son when you think of it. Well how old are Kimberly and Ronald?...They're both twenty-five and...Oh my, they've been friends or lovers for over twenty years. That is excepting that time when jerkwad was married to her.", James growled at the end of the memory.

"Well I wonder if she told him yet?", Anne asked.

"I'll bet they wait until they've had a hot little date over the weekend. I'd like to have a movie camera to see Ronald's face.", James chuckled.

"That would be so cute James, maybe we can end up at the same place with Dean and Barb. We could record the whole episode...It'd be so much better than 'Ron's Big Day.', Anne began to giggle.

"Now that's an idea. We could have Wade or someone transfer that movie to the one that we'll take. It'll haunt him to his last breath.", James began to guffaw.

"You are a _bad boy _Jimmie, I guess I better correct you and make you behave.", Anne told him with a husky voice.

---

_Art colony. Taos, New Mexico:_

_'Well nobody's bothered me for two years. The Master hasn't called. Kim's not around. She's with that loser husband of hers and she gave him a brat....that kid should have Mankey genes not Stubbible genes. Mom and Dad should get out in three if they behave themselves, I can imagine what they are going to say. I wonder if they have to guts to sue for the child? I'll tell them a couple little lies, that ought to make the loser choke on his dinner. At least all the notoriety of being Kim's first husband has allowed me to get almost half again for my paintings as I normally would. So it's good. Now if I could just set up a few "meetings" this month it would be great.',_ Josh Mankey thought to himself, _'What was that noise? There it is again. I guess I better check it out.'_

He picked up the shovel that came with his fireplace set and went out to face the menace in the darkness.

"Help me you fool, they are after me again.", a voice asked urgently.

---

_Yamanouchi, Japan:_

"So Yori-san, we are finally going to see the child? This is wonderful sister, but we should have done this a long time ago.", Suzie Chin told the wife of Hirotaka.

"Well we are going to bring a few scrolls as well. I want to see if my suspicions are correct.", Yori replied to her friend.

"Of course they are correct we've been watching since she was born...I say it's aunt Wanda to the rescue.", the tall female ninja laughed, "Not only that, but I want to find out exactly what Fukushima did to Kim-san. It is time to find out the whole plot and hunt down those that remain alive to pay for their sins."

"Do you want Ron-san to take care of this himself? He_ is_ very capable.", Hirotaka told her while he held his pride and joy.

"Sensei is still on the war path. We haven't taken all the scalps that should have been removed. This will be a reminder to those that want to hurt the ones that we protect that we are serious about the wellbeing of our loved ones.", Wanda replied harshly.

"We must leave soon or we will miss the flight. We must hurry.", Yori chided them at the delay.

---

_Senior Island:_

_'Well that's interesting. Now how did she know where to find him? Those two getting back together does not bode well for Kimberly and Ronald Stoppable. Maybe the green lady would be interested in keeping them under observation. I'd better tell Dr. Director of the recent updates in the activities of Kimberly's former husband.', _the old billionaire mused as he punched in the number on his sophisticated phone.

"Miss Go, would you like some part-time employment with my private eye division?", Senior asked.

"What happened?", she asked.

"It seems that Miss Hall has recently joined up with Kimberly's former husband. I would be very interested in no plot being hatched against my former foe.", he informed her.

"Sounds like fun Senior. Where are the two at this time?", Shego asked.

"Currently they are residing in Taos, New Mexico, USA. Would you like to notify Betty or would you rather I do it?", he asked.

"How about I keep you informed until I have something concrete.", she advised.

"Very well Miss. I shall put an advance of one million dollars into your account. I hope this will suffice for now.", he told her.

"As well as you pay Sir, I'm sure it will.", Shego replied shutting the connection down.

"Where are you going Shego? This was supposed to be our week together.", Drew asked.

"Something came up. Amy and Josh Mankey may be plotting against the Princess and the Buffoon.", Shego replied.

"Want some state of the art bugs? We just got them working correctly.", he asked.

"Why not? It'll make my job easier. You know, I ought to just take care of those two myself, sort of a belated wedding present to the Stoppables.", Shego observed.

"You know the rules, we can't act until either they try something, or we have good intelligence as to their intentions.", Drew reminded her, "Betty's going to want to know. If Stoppable goes nuts with an attack on his family we could be talking Armageddon here. Or do I have to remind you of that."

"No you don't Drew, I'll stay covert for now. I don't know if those two are going to try and cook something up. All I know is that they don't have a good record working together, Betty let me hear the tapes. I should have taken care of this little problem a long time ago. ", she told the blue skinned inventor.

---

_The Ron Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Honey, link with me again while I work on your leg. If we keep this up you might be back up to full fighting ability by the end of the year.", Ron confided softly into his wife's ear.

"Hmmm OK honey, but I'm almost asleep right now. Let's not go too long on this tonight. I'm a little tired.", Kim replied just as softly.

"OK babe just relax as I work on it.", he breathed calming his wife even more as his fingers began their work. The digits glowed as he massaged into her left leg.

---

She rolled back to him and rested her head on his shoulder just like she had for years. Kim traced the scar that he didn't want to talk about gently with her fingers. _'I wonder how he got that. It must have hurt, He has an even bigger on on the backside. I wonder if he got shot? He never really talked about the things he did. I hope it didn't hurt too much.',_ she worried as she kissed her husband's chest softly, _'He's home now, I have to keep him safe. I wonder what Betty's going to tell us, she seems nervous too.'_

A/N: Yeah the start of another one. Where are we going? Bwaahahahaha.

OK second round of the Fannies are running get you votes in. You can find the info on the Discussion pages. I want to thank those who have voted for me. I am amazed that I got nominated in four categories and am still in the running on three.

See ya later.

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer. This author claims no ownership over Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters, places or events shown or mentioned in the TV series 'Kim Possible'. Those rights belong to the Disney Corporation and the creators of the series. This author also makes no monetary gains on the stories that he has written. It's just a hobby guys.**

**I want to thank my beta CajunBear73 for the badical work he has done making this and just about everything else I've written readable. If it makes sense thank him, if it doesn't blame me.**

**Thanks to the reviewers CajunBear, Screaming Phoenix and KP's Man. I appreciate all the comments. Even SP's.**

**OK we're going 15 chapters here....Yes 15....I am sure. I counted them. 'The Truth' the first part of a duet of stories in the 'Once Again' ARC and it takes place about two years after Anna Stoppable is born. 'Justice' should follow about two weeks after 'TT' is finished posting. So obviously 'The Truth' has already been written in accordance with this author's practice. That being, to not post until I have the tale done. Since I have let that be known I will not be able to change the chapters as that will affect the rest of the whole ARC. Be patient of you don't see a character from 'SL' many of them are in here but you have to wait.**

**ST-103**

**--------**

The Truth

Chapter 2

_Taos, New Mexico:_

She got out of the dark van in her driveway and walked up to the new condo. Most of her stuff was already inside. Earlier she set the sensitive microphones up in the front guest bedroom on the second floor. Recording equipment was already working at gathering information from the target building across the street. The van itself had more surveillance equipment inside it, courtesy of the tech geeks at Global Justice. Later she knew that she had to make an excursion to the same building to attach some of the specialized things that Dr Lipsky had developed to get more information. Shego laughed to herself when she thought of the two roomies and what they might be doing without adult supervision.

_'Ewwww that is just wrongsick. A pairing like that wouldn't even be thought of except by those weirdoes on fan fiction or whatever the name of that place is.', _she thought as she almost gagged.

She walked over and checked the carpet for telltale signs of someone without the right chemical on their shoes. She turned on the light after shutting all other lights in the condo. _'Good, no one's too curious yet. I'll check the recorders for a bit before I check in.',_ she mused.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Agent Will Du looked at the surveillance report before him, _'I wonder what she is doing in New Mexico with the jerk. The last time those two worked together they almost destroyed Kimberly. It makes sense that they are out to try something again. I hope Miss Goth finds something so that we can bust them. Well we still have that outstanding warrant against Hall. We ought to just go get her. I wonder what Betty's waiting on?'_

He continued to read with a grimace, _'Well it's time to look around the area and see if there are any large warehouses that have just been leased, by Amy Hall. You just never know what she's got planned. One thing we do know is that she holds a grudge __against__ Stoppable. Why don't we just tell him where she's at and turn our backs? Well I guess she hasn't really done anything bad enough to pay with her life yet. Only helping to break Kim and Ron apart and feeding her drugs for years. After that hypnosis. Really what do you call drugging someone, placing them under mind control and forcing them to marry?'_

---

_Ron Stoppable's home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Honey, how many did Sensei say he was sending over?", Ron asked his beloved.

"Five Ron. There will be Yori, Hiro, your namesake and two guards. So I suppose four adults and a child.", Kim replied as she was carrying the laundered bed sheets to their respective rooms.

"OK KP, I'm going to head to the market to get some food for the next few days. Is there anything special that you want?", he asked.

"Yeah get stuff to make S'mores. I can show our guests how to make some campfire treats.", Kim replied.

"Uh...KP do you want me to show them instead?", Ron asked worriedly.

"Come on Ron it isn't in the kitchen that we'll be making them. We'll use the fire pit.", she informed her husband.

"Sure KP, I'll take care of it.", he replied as he walked out the door, _'Lemme see that should be one extra fire extinguisher.....nope nope, if KP's doing it, better make that five.'_

An hour later he was home with all he needed. "Kim?", Ron called out as he was putting the extra extinguishers in the garage, "I got the meat market bringing making a delivery today. Are you gonna be home or do you want me to wait for them?"

"Ron, I have to go into GJ for a while today to check on the training schedule of the new Agent trainees. Can you stay long enough to take the delivery?", she asked.

"Sure KP, me and Anna can hang together for a while. I want to show her the new Flippies DVD that came out anyway.", he replied, "Hey maybe Hanna and Rufus can come over too. We can make a party of it. I'll call Mom and Dad."

"Sure Ronnie, remember to feed them lunch too, and nothing too spicy. I still think Anna is too young for Tex-Mex food.", Kim instructed Ron as she got ready to leave.

"Sure KP nothing spicy. I got it.", the Ranger replied to the GJ Agent.

-

He quickly dialed the unlisted number of his parents. "Mom....Yeah it's me Ron, hey how about I come over and get Hanna and Rufus. I'm going to watch Anna this afternoon and maybe she'd like to join us. I got the new Flippies DVD.", he asked.

"OK Hanna's just watching something on the TV right now anyway. I'll get her stuff and she'll be ready in fifteen minutes or so.", Barb replied.

"OK mom, I'll fix her lunch too.", he told her before he hung up.

"Anna where are you?", Ron called out to the tot, "We're going to go and pick up Hanna and Rufus."

In a few moments the pint sized dynamo appeared, dressed and ready to go, except that her shoes were on the wrong feet.

Kim laughed as she saw the wardrobe malfunction, "Now I know for sure she's your child Ron Stoppable. Honey would you fix that? I'll see you later tonight. Remember to clean out the van, we have guests coming in tonight. They'll have a lot of luggage, and I think Tim is taking his car too."

"How late is the flight?", Ron asked.

"It'll be at seven.", she told him.

"Maybe I'll get reservations at _Ronald's _it'll be a lot easier than cooking that late. Think I can get lucky enough to get them?", he chuckled.

"If you wanted to I'll bet you could get them at _Kimberly's_, since you own both places.", she laughed back remembering how she found out a couple years before.

"Yeah KP that would be nice, but I instituted a dress code there for dinner. We won't have time to get them back here and changed. Maybe we'll go there the night before we head to Seattle.", Ron suggested.

"Sounds good honey, maybe sometime you can explain to me why you named one of the most exclusive restaurants in the country after me?", Kim asked waiting for a moment remembering the first time she had been in there was for dinner before her Senior Prom.

"Because you were the most important thing in my life honey, that's why.", he responded simply.

A tenth of a second later he had a red head in his arms. "Hmmmm I love that answer. You owe me some more kids by the way.", she whispered in his ear.

"I aim to please KP, just let me know.", he whispered back nuzzling her for a second.

---

_Middleton Airport:_

"Hold on to your daughter Ronald, she's bouncing off the wall. Just what did you feed my baby today?", Kim asked her husband as they waited for the flight from Japan to disembark its passengers.

"She's just excited honey. Somehow she picks up on our good thoughts. She knows that we're waiting for friends and she wants to see them too.", Ron told Kim.

After a few more minutes familiar faces showed up in the crowd.

Ron yelled, "Yori, Hiro, over here."

A few seconds later the group was all together. Kim looked at the two guards. "Wanda?", she asked.

"Not here Kim. Save it for a place more secluded.", the tall Asian woman replied in a low voice.

"Uh...OK. Ron reserved us a private room at _Ronald's _tonight because of the timing of the flight. Let's go down to baggage claim and get your things.", she replied to her former college instructor while noticing that Ron hadn't even looked surprised, "We can talk more freely at the restaurant."

-

An hour later the group were settled in their seats at the eatery and ordered their meals.

After the waitress, left Kim couldn't hold it in anymore. "Wanda why are you here with Yori and Hiro? And the other lady looks familiar too?", Kim asked her old teacher.

"That's no_ 'lady'_ Kim-san, her name is Suzie Chin and she's my best friend. I have known her as long as you have known Ron-san.", she replied, "We were assigned to help watch over you when your husband decided to disappear eight years ago. You don't know how much it hurt us to see you being used by your EX and my EX over the years. I humbly apologize that he was able to walk the Earth and did you harm for that time.", Wanda replied.

"Your EX? Who was your EX, Wanda?, Kim asked.

"Fukushima. He was my man before he lost his honor. I'm sorry, but we did the best we could with Sensei's orders not to interfere in your life. If we had terminated Joshua Mankey when we had the opportunity, Fukushima would have had to show himself and we would have had him buried a very long time ago. Then your recovery would have been much shorter.", Wanda informed her.

"Fukushima, he was the man who kidnapped me and before that, he was the one that Josh called, Master.", Kim remembered.

"Anyway Kim-san, we were part of your team that tried to make your life safe. In some ways we failed miserably. We were assigned because Yamanouchi failed to give permission to allow Ron-san to tell you some of the secrets that he had been forced to keep. Sensei wanted to reveal them to you. However, another major Master at the school refused his requests. We found out much later that this Master had been behind a plot to sever the bond between Ron-san and yourself. Once we found that out, our mission was changed to protect you rather than watch you and wait for that brick-headed husband of yours to return..", Suzie added as she glared at the man in question.

"I didn't know, but I remember you Miss Chin. You were a Cheerleader Coach at Upperton. I wonder if Bonnie and Tara know who you are. And Ronnie being a brick-head....Sometimes he's just that way. We'll have to talk about him when he's not around.", Kim told her.

"I highly doubt that they have any clue, just as I'd rather not let everyone know of my and my friend's abilities.", Suzie Chin told her.

"You did take us by surprise when you traveled to Hawaii on short notice. Remember when Joshie came back one morning with an aversion to Sake? That was our doing.", Wanda cut in.

"You mean that you two were the Chinese girls?", Kim asked.

"Do you remember Joshie's reaction to the bottle of Sake that arrived at your table the next morning?", Suzie asked in return.

Kim began to laugh as the two ninjas found they couldn't keep a straight face either. "How did he get those welts on his butt?", Kim asked remembering.

"I don't really know for sure Kim-san. We realized in the morning that we dropped him off at the wrong room the night before. We can only surmise that Joshie fell in with some new friends.", Suzie told the redhead.

"Yes they did teach him new 'tricks' if I remember. He would disappear for days and come home with more welts than I seem to remember on anyone else. For a boy who didn't like pain, he sure developed a tolerance for it.", Kim observed.

---

_Taos, New Mexico:_

The dark form moved silently across the street. She placed the tiny surveillance devices in places that would be not be noticed and turned each one on. She attached two tracking devices and bugs onto Mankey's car as well. These would link up via satellite to send their information directly to Global Justice. After taking nearly a half hour Shego returned home and began to listen to the live update. Suddenly smiling, _'Oh my dear lord, just how drunk are they? Well we'll see what happens later.'_

-

Shego waited until Mankey's auto left the gavel driveway. Shego was alone, so she just made sure the other devices were running properly before she went to bed._ 'I'll report in tonight after listening to the conversations that the fat broad had during the day.', _she mused with a yawn.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Tim Possible had volunteered to babysit the two children while the rest went into the conference room. He kept them in the daycare facility part of Global Justice._ 'I don't know what's going on with sis, but Mom and Dad are coming over with the Stoppables. I hope it's not too serious.', _he mused as he opened up a book and began to read to the two tykes. After a moment, he realized that he had to read it a second time in Japanese when Ron looked at him in a funny way.

-

After everyone sat down, Dr. Director stood up and welcomed them all. "Everyone, thank you for coming. As many of you know Kim was recovering from a form of drug addiction nearly three years ago. Some of you remember sitting with her during her withdrawal, and how painful it was not only for Kimberly, but her family and friends as well. For those of you who weren't on hand we are going to play a sampling of the tapes and later the tape that was made while Kimberly was placed under deep hypnosis. Again, we are only going to cover the highlights. After that we are going to do something else. I am warning all who haven't, either viewed this before, or weren't on hand while this was taking place, some of it is very harsh. If you have issues with this, please leave now. Please roll the first tape.", Betty Director ordered.

No one got up to leave. Tara Turner was there as well as Bonnie Rockwaller, Wade, Mr. and Mrs. S, Wanda Wang, Suzie Chin, Yori and Hirotaka as well and James and Anne Possible. Will Du sat in the back watching the scene._ 'I hope that Ron steps up here and we don't lose Kimberly in the process.',_ he worried.

-

By the end of the third tape, Dr. Director rose again. "Now that you have seen what Kimberly went through, we are going to introduce Dr. Winkerbean. He is a world renowned therapist and he placed Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable into a deep hypnotic state to see if her mind remembered anything. Before we proceed I want to be ready to put Kimberly under some control for reasons that will become apparent in the next few minutes. Kimberly do you consent to this?", Betty asked.

Kim looked over at her husband and she could see that he was traumatized by what he had just heard over the first half hour of the session. "May I have a moment to comfort my husband first ma'am?", Kim asked.

Kim leaned into him. "You know that we have to know for sure what happened Ronnie. Remember that I love you and that I'm proud that you're my husband. I love you and our daughter.", she confessed to her mate.

"I know KP, I'm worried about what they did to you. I love you more than life itself. Thank you for marrying me.", he replied softly giving her a kiss.

"I guess it's time to begin this. OK Will, roll tape Thirty-one Baker.", Betty instructed.

Will grimaced as he pushed a button. Dr. Winkerbean watched Kim Stoppable very closely ready to put her back under control. _'I wish that she had let me at least start before this tape is revealed to her.', _he worried.

As it played Ron noticed that his hand was being held by his beloved tightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He mouthed, "I love you." to her.

For Kim and Ron, as well as Luki, Wanda and Suzie this was the first time the whole plot had been laid out before their eyes. Kim of course knew, but it the whole episode had been 'cleaned up' by Dr. Winkerbean. As the tape ended Ron stood up and turned away from Kim, so that she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Kim, misinterpreting his actions, stood with him as well. "I'm sorry Ron. Please don't leave me, please don't hate me. I need you honey.", she pleaded, tears forming in her emerald eyes too.

With his back to her Ron replied, "Leave? Hate? I'm sorry KP. How can you not hate me? Why would you want me near you at all? I broke my vow to you and your parents.", he turned continuing, "How could you not hate me? I abandoned you. I left you to people who wanted to prey on you. They raped you emotionally and mentally. All they wanted from me was my life. If I knew that's what they wanted. I would have given them my life to keep you from suffering. And I couldn't even do that right. Lord I am such a failure!", he cried out in his anguish.

Dr. James Possible began to rise when Anne pulled him back down. "Wait.", she whispered, "This is between husband and wife."

"Ronnie, you didn't fail me, I failed you. The fact remains that I love you, I need you, Anna needs you and the twins need you too. You're my husband. You left because you thought that I didn't love you anymore, but you came back to me....To us. To all of us. I am so sorry I was weak and couldn't hold out. But that's behind us now. We're together. We are a family and it's growing, the only thing we need to do is to add an extension....You know for the twins.", she told her mate softly.

"Twins?" What.. twins?", Ron stammered back as he took his wife by the shoulders gently, "You never said anything about twins."

Kim replied, "As your Dad's favorite phrase, 'This is my way of telling you Ronald'." All around everyone began to chuckle.

Kim nodded to her and Ron's parents with a small smile. "It looks like the Stoppable/Possible family is going to get bigger. The Moms knew and I don't know about the Dads, I didn't tell them honey. So are you walking out on me?", she asked.

"Twins?", was all Ron could say.

"Yes, twins. I wanted to make sure before I told you. But I just realized I couldn't keep that from you Ronnie. I thought I could feel them kicking already, but it's way too early for that.", Kim replied as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"Twins?", Ron asked still befuddled.

"Ronnnn focus. Yes twins.", Kim reminded him.

"Yeah KP I get it. If you still want me, I'll always be your man.", he replied not yet wiping the huge smile off his face.

"Good 'cause I _want_ you.", she told him honestly.

"Uh Hmmm, very nice way of breaking the news to him Kimberly, however we still have other things to do today and I'd like to get out of here before I retire. I want the suggestion removed from you so that you have total access to the events that we have altered. Ron, you said you have a link with Kimberly and can calm her. Could you establish it please before Dr. Winkerbean continues?", Betty asked.

"Yes ma'am, but I'd like Yori, Luki, Hiro, Wanda and Suzie to link in as well. It will make the link stronger.", he informed the Director of Global Justice, while still smiling from the news.

The five others sat in a circle around Kim and Ron in the middle. Ron softly brought up his power as he calmed himself. _"Are you ready honey...I'm just coming in and I'll stay in the background waiting for the Doctor. I won't do anything till you need it.",_ he informed his mate.

"_I am ready for you Ronnie.",_ she replied back as she felt his touch on her shoulders.

"_Don't be afraid Kimbo, I won't let anyone hurt you or Anna and the twins. I might have been a loser and a fool before, but not now. I am your protector just as you are my hero.", _he vowed to her mind.

"_I'm afraid honey, please hold onto with me.", _she pleaded.

"_Relax KP, I'm right here, I won't let you go. Trust me honey.",_ he thought back to her.]

Most of the people looked on in a bit of fear as the one they knew as Ronald Stoppable began to glow softly.

Kim spoke, "I'm ready Dr. Winkerbean. Please continue so that I can remember my past with no fear."

"Very well Kimberly. Take a deep breath and let it out.....Very good. Once more please...Now open you eyes and watch this necklace that Ronald gave you years ago.", he instructed softly.

Kim watched the object of Ron's love for her, swaying side to side. Still in her possession, thanks to her parents' quick thinking in hiding the item away from her; keeping the Mankey clan from displaying it in their trophy case. It swayed back and forth, it twirled and seemed to twist. It enthralled her as her mind gave way to the Doctor's soothing voice.

"Kimberly your eyes are growing heavy. If they are please nod....(seeing the nod he continued) when you need you may close you eyes.", he told the heroine.

"Very good Kimberly now take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before letting it out. Now when I count to three I want you to tell everyone here a shortened version of your feelings for Ronald.", he asked. "OK one, two , three.:

"I love Ronald Stoppable with all my heart. I'm proud to be his wife and to have his children. He completes me and makes me whole. Without him, I couldn't be anything.", Kim replied.

"Very good Kimberly, do you understand that Ronald loves you in the same manner?", the doctor asked.

"Yes I do. He is my strength and he comforts me.", Kim replied.

"Now I wish for you to remember all the events that happened from your argument with Ronald before you became the girlfriend of Joshua Mankey until your divorce from him.", he ordered the young woman.

"Well Doctor, after Ronnie defeated the aliens I became concerned about him and his abilities. I had seen him turn blue and float a couple of months before. I wanted to marry Ron and have his children. So I asked him about the things that he could do. Anyway, I became upset with Ron because he had given a promise that he wouldn't reveal certain things. I worried about how this may affect our children. When he couldn't tell me I got upset with him. When I confided to Josh later he told me that Ron wasn't good enough for me. I didn't know at the time that the vitamins that he was giving me were in fact drugs to control my emotions. One night after work Josh appeared in the parking lot at the mall. Something happened and I woke up strapped to a chair. That was the first time that the Master gave me more drugs and put the thing in my head."

"What happened then?", he asked.

"Well Ron was working all these hard work shifts and I sorta got upset with him about that that and yelled at Ron, I told him I didn't want to see him until he was ready to talk. Anyway a week or so later Ron caught Josh and me kissing in the Bueno Nacho at the mall. Josh and the Master had set it up and I couldn't stop it. Then Ron disappeared. That was the last time I saw Ron until he came home for a couple of days over five years later. When he returned we talked about our love for each other and he proposed the next night. We married in the spring. Now we are a family with Anna and the babies.", Kim replied simply.

"What happened with Josh? Why did you two get married?", Winkerbean asked.

"It was set up by the Master to be a trap to entice Ron to his death. As was the Hawaii trip. Josh didn't want to get married and neither did I, but I couldn't stop it and the Master wouldn't let him out. Anyway, the Mankeys tried to take control of me and Josh and force me to give them babies. They told me all my children belonged to them now. There was nothing I could do. Luckily Josh didn't want children yet and we never consummated the marriage. Josh was intimidated by me and maybe afraid of me getting free of the drugs. So we never did _it_. Josh found his release with street walkers during trips away from home. He told me this numerous times.", she informed the people.

James Possible sat back smiling, _'Maybe I'm not done with that family yet...Treating Kimberly like a dog...That is beyond belief. Maybe Snobblestone will want to have another talk with those ingrates.'_

"So you never had sex with Joshua then?", the doctor asked.

"No we never had sex even on our wedding night. If Josh had ordered me, I couldn't have resisted. But he didn't.", she replied.

"So Joshua was a victim too?", Winkerbean continued to prod.

"Josh would order me and remind me to take my pills. Once in a while I couldn't get to them for a few days at the beginning I was very shaky. He never forced himself on me. He wanted out of the marriage as much as I did, but I had no choice. He usually tried to leave me alone as much as possible.", Kim added.

"Why did you talk about killing Ronald?", the doctor asked.

"The Master wanted Ronnie dead. He preferred to do it by his hand. He told me that I was his weapon too and ordered me to kill Ron if I had the chance. When we were on the drug raid mission. I heard Ronnie's voice on the radio. Before I could spot him I had been wounded in the leg. I finally saw him and found a rifle and shot him three times. I was ordered to kill Ron and when I got back, I reported that I had shot him and killed him.", Kim explained.

"Did you want to shoot Ronald?", he asked.

"NO, I love Ronnie. But because of Josh and Mr. F, I had to shoot him.", she explained further, "I had no choice, I had no choice.", Kim whimpered.

"Rest Kimberly. No one will hurt you. Ronald is here. Remember, he loves you. We all love you. You are a strong woman.", Winkerbean stated.

"Thank you doctor, thank you Ronnie.", Kim replied softly.

---

Two hours later Dr. Winkerbean told Kim, "Kimberly, you have done well. Now when I count to ten. You will remember everything that happened. But it will be a memory and it is the truth. It will not harm you or cause you nightmares. Your Ronald is here with you and he loves you completely. Your Anna is in another room and you have the babies. All your family and friends are here for you. Do not be afraid, people tried to hurt you, but they did not succeed. If you have problems you will talk to Ronald and your family and friends. What Joshua Mankey and Amy Hall tried to do to you was horrific, but you survived. Do you understand me?", he asked.

"Yes doctor, I will not let this bother me. I have my husband, family and friends to talk to and keep me safe.", Kim replied.

"Very good, then one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten.", he called out.

Kim blinked a couple of times and shuddered. A blue aura surrounded her and two arms held Kim Stoppable from the rear. She smiled at his touch... _"I feel OK Ron. I love you, but hold me for a couple more minutes."_

Everyone noticed that the Japanese people began to come out of their trances. Luki Rhu got up. _(Where is that woman? I swear that I will have her in pieces for her treachery to the mate of the Chosen One.), _she growled in Japanese.

_(We don't know where she is at this moment. She has indeed __transgressed__ against the Master's spouse. We will find her and make her pay slowly for her crimes.), _Yori replied.

_(You two can have the woman. I intend to teach the artist how to play rough now.), _Suzie Chin spoke sharply.

_(I am with you sister. This is not over yet.), _Wanda Wang replied.

_(Uh...ladies, right now people are looking at all of you. They may not understand Japanese, but they might understand body language. We might want to tone it down until plans can be made in private.), _Ron told them.

"_Honey, I am going to release you slowly, let me know if there's a problem. I don't know about you, but I'd love to hold my Anna in my arms a bit.", _Ron told Kim through the link.

"_Honey how could I understand them? I never took Japanese before. I knew what language they were using and I just concentrated and I just knew.",_ Kim asked with her mind.

"_It's part of the gift. And the power. You have achieved another level. Come back to me dearest. I love you.", _Ron told her and they both came back.

"_Wow Ronnie, I remember everything now and I can talk about it and it doesn't scare me.", _Kim informed him amazed at what she had just gone through. Kim leaned her head as far back as she could and Ron leaned forward to engage in a kiss.

Anne Possible got up and walked out a couple of minutes later she returned carrying the youngest Possible/Stoppable while Tim followed holding the hand of Ron Takana.

A/N: cneb's running the Fannies guys, it's the top of the ninth get your votes in.

Oh just so you know I am keeping a copy of all of CB73's comments and will put some of them in the Author's notes at the end of a chapter eventually.

Thanks for tuning in.

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and her sidekick as well as Rabbi Katz belong to the creators of the show Kim Possible and the Disney Corporation not to myself. I don't make any money at this hobby. 'cause if I did do you think I'd spend at least eight hours a day working in a factory?**

**All kudos go to CajunBear73 without his insight and badical editing skills I have a funny feeling you'd be reading "See Spot Run" from me.**

**I want to thank Cole Martin, Opsrey2000, CB73 and of course Screaming Phoenix on your reviews. As of now the hits in the last 15 months to all stories are up to over 60, 000 hits. I want to thank everyone for reading. I have archived over a half a million words. Maybe I'd better buy CB more than one bottle!**

**OK where are we at here? Ron (and Kim now know what she's gone through hence the name of the story). Is that all? What about what Ron did while he was gone?**

**Well let's get going here.**

**ST-103**

**-------- **

The Truth

Chapter 3

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Ron stood up while Kim continued to sit with their daughter. "Guys.", he began, "I am going to head back to the house and start up both grills. We are celebrating tonight. KP is better and now I just found out that Anna is going to be an older sister. It doesn't get any better than this. Dr. Director would you and Agent Du like to come as well? I still haven't thanked Will for saving KP's life during the UN bombing and bashing Josh in the head that one time. I thought he was a jerk once-upon-a-time, but I can see he's a standup guy.", he announced, "So give me an hour to get everything moving so that I can apologize in my own way."

As Ron entered his car he dialed a number on his cell, "Oscar's Market….Hey it's Ron Stoppable. Yeah, I'm doing great. Listen, I need forty steaks….rib eyes…yeah nice ones….OK, eight pounds of slaw and twelve pounds of red potato salad. Nah, I didn't have time to bake….How about fifteen loaves of Italian Bread….Oh, I forgot you guys have some barbequed beans….And you got the aged steaks?…..Yeah all forty, and ten more in two-steak packs so that I can freeze them…..Do you have any fresh corn?....Good I want forty......You got any shrimp too….you know the jumbo ones….Yeah I got my own skewers to make kabobs out of them…..I'll be home in fifteen minutes and will fire the grills right up….Thanks…..You want cash or on the account?? OK! Then I have you covered."

"Ron what did you do?", Kim asked as she finished fastening Anna's seat belt.

"I called a cookout…And KP, I will not be denied tonight. You just made me the happiest man in the world...again, and I am celebrating. So, I am cooking a big one.", Ron Stoppable replied with a grin the size of Texas on his face.

Kim not to be outdone, grabbed Ron's phone and dialed. "Felix, get yourself and Bonnie over here. I know that you guys were going out…You still can later. Ron just called a feed. Bring your appetites. I know Tara and Monique are coming over. See you in a bit." Kim dialed another number, "Your Honor, my husband is grilling tonight. Would you and Mrs. Snobblestone like to come over?....Good we'll see you in a while too.", she finished.

"Who was that Kimbo?", Ron asked.

"Just making sure the Police don't bother us tonight honey.", Kim replied, thinking about events that were going to happen much later in the evening with her man.

"Huh? What do you mean honey?", he asked.

"Never mind, but there's a man coming over to have dinner with us. He kept Josh's parents from beating me after I recovered.", Kim informed her husband.

"Ah well now I just have to meet this nice gentleman.", Ron told her.

--

Ron stood in front of both of his grills. He had all forty of the steaks cooking, while Mrs. Possible, Tara, Monique and his mother were working on the rest of the meal. Luki and Tim were babysitting, letting Yori and Hiro have a few minutes alone. They were still tired from the trip.

Thinking back on where he and Kim have been and where they are now, _''I love this life. Maybe KP shot me, but she was forced to, I wonder what it was like for her to be forced to do all that....I just hope that I can make it up to her. I might try to get her to talk more about it later. She'll feel better when she does. Maybe I'll make a couple of jokes and check out a couple of weapons at Battalion Headquarters when we get to Fort Lewis. I'll teach her how to really shoot Expert. __This might be one of those "I can nag you about it for years kind of things".',_ he mused flipping over a grill load of steaks.

"So you're the infamous Ronald Stoppable.", a gruff old man said from the doorway.

"Yes sir, a hundred percent infamous, that's me.", Ron replied not turning away from his work and being able to hear almost normally.

"Glad to meet you son. The name's Horace Snobblestone. I met your wife a few years ago. That's when that jerk divorced her. I never saw a more misguided group of ingrates in my life as that Mankey bunch. I hear you're Airborne.", he stated stepping outside and extending his hand.

"All the way. Rangers lead the way Sir. Thanks for taking care of my KP, Sir. How about you Sir, ever jump out of a perfectly good airplane?", Ron asked taking the older man's hand firmly.

"I was a platoon leader with the 82nd Airborne in Nam. Who were you with Ron?", the judge asked.

"2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment Sir. The 82nd has a lot of good men in it.", Ron told him, "They're as tough as leather."

"Yeah they are. A Ranger huh? Then you ain't no mamby pamby wannabes either. I heard they're doing over a year tours now. If you don't mind me asking how many did you do?", Q asked.

"I was on my third full tour when I got knocked out of the game. The other tours were about fourteen or fifteen months. We also had a few _'other things'_ come up now and again.", Ron confided.

"Get any of them fancy medals son?", the Judge asked.

"Yes Sir a DSC a Silver Star and three Purple Hearts. I have the scars to prove em.", Ron replied, "How about you?"

"I got a Bronze Star and a Purple Heart. I did two tours. After the second one I was glad to be home. The world was changing then. You know those medals are outstanding they don't just give those out. Good job. I appreciate the work you did. I only have one problem, why did you abandon Kimberly to _'those __people'_,Ron.", he asked.

"Sir it was a screw up on my part. I was getting ready to ask KP to marry me....I ...I even had the rings with me, you know. When I got to the restaurant she was in the arms of Josh and was kissing him. She basically told me to get lost, which I did within two hours. If I had any idea that she had been drugged what you had seen done to those two aliens would have been a child's tantrum compared what I would have done to Josh. So you would have convicted me of murder and I'd be serving a life term somewhere.", Ron explained to the Judge.

"OK son I can buy that. Just don't let her go again and you and me will do just fine. Oh, I want to tell you thanks for saving my daughter from a fire about ten years ago...I owe ya.", he responded.

"Sir I don't remember the incident, but no thanks are necessary. It's what we did. Right now I'm trying to figure out how to keep it light....See KP was ordered to kill me by the people that Josh was with. She tried, but her aim was bad. I think I'll kid her about it, then let her kick my butt to make her feel better.", the young Ranger informed old Airborne.

"She did? How did she miss?", Snobblestone asked.

"I guess she couldn't see right and she just nicked me in the head. I ended up with about a month's worth of headaches over that.", Ron laughed.

"Does it bother you? I know if Eunice shot me, I'd be a little peeved.", the Judge replied.

"Well Sir, getting shot isn't fun...I mean....and I didn't know at the time what happened. Now lemme see how many times did I get hit over the years?...Oh yeah, five times, now that I remember....But what they did to KP makes my blood boil. I know that woman and she's gonna blame herself. I have to make sure that she knows that **I** realize that she was forced to do it. You know the day after our wedding I had a talk with Mankey. He told me a little of what they did to KP....", Ron lowered his voice to a growl, "He didn't tell me everything that they did to Kimberly. I think if he had I would have snapped his scrawny neck on the spot. There wasn't anyone to stop me, just Dr. Director and she couldn't have been able to save his pathetic butt. It would have been murder. Right now I'm not so sure that it was the right decision to put him six feet under."

"Hold it if you got hit five times why don't you have five Purple Hearts son?', the judge asked confused.

"Well sir, when I got shot in the gut it was more of a gash than anything....I sorta healed by the time that I got back to the States. All that was really left was an infection and an ugly scar. And when I got shot in the head it just left another gash plus the headaches.", Ron replied.

"Hold it, where the heck were you?, Horace asked more confused than ever.

"Sir I can't really say, but I was in a jungle by myself for about three months after we rescued a high value person from some kidnappers. I stayed behind to make sure that the object of the kidnapping and my men got out safely. All I can say was that I don't want to do that again. As for the one where KP shot me in the head, what I can say is I must have a real hard head and Betty Director can fill you in on that one. It just left a line about two thirds of the way around my head. All I had left was a month's worth of headaches.", Ron chuckled, "Anyway thanks again for getting KP free from that man."

"Son, I was briefed a little bit on how it was done to her. The first thing that comes to my mind is if you drug someone, mind control them and then force marriage on that same woman....In my mind that's rape. I would, if I were you, talk to the Prosecutor on filing charges on anyone left alive. Then I would have that first marriage annulled. If you want I can have the Prosecutor give you a call tomorrow morning.", the judge replied.

"Thanks Sir, I appreciate it. I know that KP's Mom and Dad would like the idea. As well as seeing Josh behind bars again.", Ron observed.

"I would too. We made a deal about not prosecuting that young whatever-he-is from his attack on your Mother-in-Law. It seems like he didn't know when to just quit and crawl under a rock, so that he could be right at home with the rest of his family. That clan of booger eating morons gave me a head ache like you wouldn't believe either."

---

_Taos, New Mexico:_

The green lady was listening to the day's recordings. _'So they're not done with the Princess and the Buffoon, huh. Well maybe I'd better let Betty know. And and have some extra coverage come in. It'll be so good when they take these two down. I wonder what they have planned? I think that Global Justice might have a problem with those two kidnapping a child.', _she mused as she checked out what was going on at the moment with a grimace.

Shego looked at her watch as she listened to more, _'Well it's not that late. I suppose I better give them the head's up, just in case.'_

Fifteen minutes later a cursing Miss Go was dialing the private cell phone number._ 'I ought to go in an just kill both of them. I wonder what Betty's going to want me to do?', _she mused viciously.

---

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home:_

"Hey somebody give us a hand with this.", a woman's voice called out from the front door.

"Just what in the 'Wide, Wide World of Sports' is a' goin' on?", Anne asked in her best Slim Picken's impersonation, "Oh so we have a keg now. Well it looks like some of us will be bunking down on the floor tonight."

Wanda and Suzie were in need of a little help getting the oversized beer can inside. Finally, James and Hirotaka appeared and took it off their hands. Suzie ran back outside to get the tap and Wanda returned a few minutes later with a large washtub. A few more minutes and the keg, tub and ice were all outside on the deck waiting to be opened up.

"Nice job girls, where did you learn to do that?", the Judge asked, impressed at how the refreshments magically appeared.

"We know how to have fun Sir, it is done something like this in Japan as well.", Wanda replied.

"Japan, I went there for R and R once.", Horace told them with a smile, _'They could be my kids. Nah can't be, maybe my kid's kids though.....Too young to be mine.'_

The Judge got up and supervised the tapping of the keg and proclaimed himself official taste tester. And in his Honor's honor they gave him the first taste. "Now that's what I call beer.", the old coot proclaimed the with a sudsy smile, "How did you find O'Fallon Gold here in Colorado

"We were lucky?", Suzie asked.

"Yeah, but that's a St. Louis beer, you must have been real lucky.", the Judge laughed.

"Q. Behave yourself.", Eunice scolded.

"But honey, you don't get this beer out here....ever. I know, I had to have a crazy auto worker send some to me once.", he tried to explain.

"Just enjoy it dear, remember you have court at Eleven AM.", his wife reminded him.

Ron stood back and watched with a small smile on his face. Someone slipped her arm through his. "I love you.", was whispered into his ear loud enough for him to hear it.

"I love you too KP. Thanks for inviting everyone. I think we're going to do a little talking tonight. I guess it's time to let some of the guys know a little about my _'lost' _years as well...OK, maybe the sanitized version, I don't want Mom to freak. I know that Mom was worried. I guess I'd better lay it out so that it doesn't sound so dark and harsh. The ones coming out with us to Fort Lewis will get most of the details, but this way maybe I can make it better for the 'rents'. With a little beer in them it might take the edge off even more.", he told Kim.

There was a knock on the door and two couples showed up. "Bonnie and Felix! How are you guys doing? And who's that behind you...is that Wade? ...With a date? ....OK who's the lucky lady?", Ron asked.

Bonnie told him, "Ron this is my younger sister Jonnie. Don't mistake her for a boy because of her name....Mom and Dad were weird that way, just ask Wade if you don't believe me."

"I can see from Wade's face that he's highly amused by the attention, Bonnie. Welcome to the feed. For those that are old enough and want beer, we have a keg. Otherwise we have ice tea and soda.", Ron replied trying to take some heat off his African-American friend.

---

_Global Justice Staff Car:_

Dr. Director flipped her phone after looking at the number that was calling her, "Yes Miss Go, what have you learned?....Oh I see. Can you upload the voice intelligence onto a wave file and send it to my secure email address? Thanks...No don't sanction them. I want to make sure that the whole plot is out and we have verified it. Once we cross that line we can't go back....Yes I understand.....Thanks again.....Don't tell the Stoppables or the Possibles. Only deal with me and Agent Du. We'll talk later, we're almost to Ronald and Kim's home for dinner....Yes, he _is_ cooking out....I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you later.....Thanks again."

"Dr. Director, was that Shego?", Will Du asked.

"Yes Will. She has preliminary information. It seems that Amy Hall and your old friend Joshua Mankey are at present cohabitating in at his condo in Taos, New Mexico. They have some sort of whacked plan to get even with Kimberly and Ronald by doing something to their daughter Anna. I want to monitor this closely. Do NOT mention this to anyone tonight. So far details are sketchy. Maybe we can thwart the attack before anything happens.", Betty told her top agent.

"Where did you get '_my friend Joshua Mankey_', ma'am? You know, ma'am, all we have to do is to tell the former Ranger, Stoppable, and I think we won't have to worry about those two again. They'd be lucky to turn up somewhere as corpses. I think he is having second thoughts about not really hurting him two years ago after what he learned today.", Will observed, "And after finding out what Amy Hall did to his wife? I wouldn't want to be in her shoes if they ever cross paths again."

"And I don't want him to carry the weight of their deaths on him either. He has done his country proud. Major Grant told us that he almost died on that mission where he and his men saved me. I feel that I need to thank him for that and all the bad things that have happened between GJ and him over the years.", she informed her top agent.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. However I think the Ron Stoppable that we were used to has changed dramatically between the time he left and the time he returned. We both know that he has killed when he needed to make sure that his missions were completed. You're right for now that we should just gather information and wait. I was wondering though, those other two Japanese women...Just where did they come from? They looked familiar.", Will informed his boss.

"I don't know. I just thought they were friends of Ron and Kim's two friends who helped sit with her while she was recovering from the drugs. I wonder just who they are though.", she told him as they pulled in front of the Stoppable home.

---

_The Ron and Kim Stoppable home:_

Anne Possible's cell phone went off. Frowning she looked at the number,_ 'I wonder who is calling me now?' _"Hello, Dr. Possible here.", she stated.

"Dr. Possible, this is Wendy Marks from 'Where Are They Now'. We're in the area and I thought maybe you'd like to talk again for a few minutes if you're not busy? Is that alright with you?", a woman's voice asked.

"I have a better idea Miss Marks, or is it Mrs. Peterman?....Why don't you come over tonight and talk to Ronald and Kimberly, yourself? I think that a lot of us are going to really find out what my Son-in-law had been doing while he was away.", Anne suggested.

"Ron's home? When did he get home?", Wendy asked.

"Ronald's been home for two years. I would have thought that you would have known by now.", Anne replied.

"We're in town....That is my husband and I. What's the address?", she asked as her husband, Chad, was driving, "OK we're only a few minutes away. What are you doing?"

"We're having a cookout Wendy, Ron's grilling. So you'll get a story and a great meal. I'll let Kimmie know that you're on the way so that she doesn't blow up when she sees you.", Anne told the news lady.

A few minutes later the brunette and her husband stopped by. Anne was waiting for them and let them in quietly. The new arrivals watched from behind and the blond haired young man and the red haired you woman turned to each other and engaged in another kiss.

_'Well at least they finally found each other. It would have been nice, but I have Chad and I don't think I can be any happier.', _Wendy mused as she saw them kiss again.

With Chad in tow, Wendy walked up to the former teen heroine and her partner/husband. "Kim, your Mom let us in and invited us to dinner. We don't want to impose, but if you have some time I'd like to talk..Even if it's off-camera.", Wendy told her softly while noticing that Kim had seen her but was watching other things going on as well.

"Well Wendy, we're going to be eating in a few minutes, you're more than welcome to dine with us. Afterward, Ron promised to tell everyone what happened to him while he was away. I got some of the information, but he promised to tell just about everything that wasn't classified or overly gross. I promise the dinner's going to be great. While we're eating I'll introduce everyone. I'm sure you have some fans here.", Kim replied as Ron turned and smiled to the newswoman and her husband.

They followed him out on the deck watched Ron check the progress of the steaks and shrimp which he had just put on moments before Wendy's arrival.

After a few more minutes the steaks and shrimp had been cleared off the grills and the guests began loading their platters with the wonderful fare.

Not much was said during the repast and only a few of the younger ones were interested in the promised s'mores. Ron, sensing danger to his beloved, got out the extra fire extinguishers just in case things got out of hand.

Most of the adult males also walked out to the fire, some of them carrying the canisters of fire retardant behind their backs so as not to offend the red headed hostess. Well all except one Timothy Possible who couldn't wait to taunt his older sister by offering to use his as a squirt gun, targeting his sister until his fiancée', Luki Rhu, cornered him while she shook her finger at the culprit.

Just as the s'mores were almost finished, disaster hit. Kim's luck with outside cooking, it seemed, was on par with her kitchen luck as well. The red head backed off with a marshmallow and chocolate gooey mess all over her face and a bit of singed hair to go with it. Ron stepped up and took her in his arms and slowly started licking the sweet concoction off of her. The ones watching over the youngsters made sure that their attempts passed with flying colors. "Mmmmm Kimmie-cub, you taste wonderful tonight. Lets try this again. You deserve a treat for all this work.", Ron Stoppable whispered into her ear.

At this point the wolf whistles started, causing both to blush deeply.

"Oh let them have their fun Barb, Kimberly and Ronald finally realized what she had gone through since he left. For a moment back at GJ Headquarters I thought we were going to lose him to that pity pit that he used to descend into. He might not have gone there, but I'm glad that Kimberly was able to pull him back. Then he was able to comfort her in return.", Anne observed as they cleaned up as the s'mores party was going on.

Dr. Director was helping with the cleanup when Wendy walked into the kitchen. "Now that we're alone. Can someone give me any background on what happened to Ron?", she asked.

"Miss Marks, or do you prefer Mrs. Peterman? I suppose you know who I am. I can give you a little background so that when Ron starts talking in a little while you can see what happened. I would prefer you not to broadcast certain things because, for one thing, they may compromise national and international security. The second reason is that there are still people out there that mean harm to my Senior Training Agent and her husband. Not all the people that tried to hurt her and Ronald Stoppable have been found and prosecuted as yet. We are pursuing cases against these people. So before you put out any information you need to contact myself and a Major Grant in the United States Army, I _can_ tell you that Mr. Stoppable was a very good combat soldier who saved my personal behind on one occasion and Agent Du's behind on another. However, I can't tell you the circumstances in which he did that until the Army releases me from their gag order. Is that acceptable?", Betty asked.

"Yes Dr. Director. I think we can live with what you can give us. Oh either name is acceptable though when I'm not in the public eye I prefer Mrs. Chad Peterman.", Wendy blushed.

"Very well then Mrs. Peterman, in the summer of 2007, that is after the failed alien invasion, Ronald Dean Stoppable disappeared. He had witnessed his girlfriend, Kim Possible, in the arms of one Joshua Mankey at a restaurant. They both called him a loser and told him to get lost which he did. What Ronald didn't know and what I want you to keep under wraps is that before that episode Miss Amy Hall, Joshua Mankey and one Mr. Fukushima conspired to drug and implant a mind control chip on Miss Possible. We at this time are still investigating the crimes against her and we wish to not tip our hand. From there you were able to see what happened to Miss Possible. She was forced by the people that I had mentioned, to marry Mr. Mankey in an effort to draw Ronald Stoppable out into the open where Mr. Fukushima could kill him and remove his head. Is all of this clear so far?", Betty asked.

"Yes ma'am I think I follow it and I can see why you don't want this out in the public.", Wendy replied.

The leader of Global Justice continued, "Very good then. As you are aware Mr. Stoppable didn't bite on the trap. It seems he was busy somewhere else at the time. Since he didn't appear, they kept Kimberly drugged and under mind control until, I think, three years ago, or was it four? You know how it is when the years run together. As for Ronald, no one knew that he enlisted in the Army under a fictitious name. It seemed that he had prepared the way in his Senior year in high school on the advice from some unknown people. Since he had rather large financial assets put away, this was rather easier than we had thought it would have been. A lot of people didn't realize that Ronald Stoppable wasn't as slow or dense as they considered him to be. He watched what some of the villain community had been doing to hide their tracks and he applied those lessons to his disappearance. And since he had no plans to pursue criminal activities, no warning flags were raised when he funded the different companies that hid the assets. And since his companies paid their taxes on time and he really didn't receive any wages, there wasn't a paper trail to follow. As to what he did in the Army I'll leave that up to him since he and Kimberly are coming back inside....It look's like her attempts at cooking outside are fated to do as well as her adventures in the kitchen."

"Thank you Doctor, I think right now I can just use a heartwarming story to end this whole thing.", Wendy Peterman replied.

"Dear I don't think this is over just yet, so sit back and relax. Let Ron tell the story, but be ready to ask a few questions. I know that there are others that want to know as well.", Betty informed her.

Ron called everyone into the family room, "I guess it's time to reveal what happened while I was gone. Everyone, please make yourselves comfortable, get a drink or something to fill out the gaps in your stomachs if you need to."

* * *

A/N: It's getting to be that time of year and I think a cook out was in order.

ST-103


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are owned by Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation. This writing gig is a non paying hobby that I've learned to like for the most part.**

**Thanks to CB73, Cole Martin and osprey2000 for the reviews. Me, I like cook outs too (that's why we had one) Maybe there'll be some more in a while.**

**Now if you guys think it's hard to write think just how hard it is to edit for me. Now I've looked at some things for other authors and I can tell you that their betas have a gravy job compared to the one that CajunBear does for me. Thanks for hauling my sorry behind out of the swamp. I swear he has me wearing a harness so that he can a attach a rope to his truck and wench me out.**

**OK we had a cook out last time....Want some more truth, maybe from Ron?....Yes? OK here we go. Oh we get some kissy face here so you might want to cover your eyes later.**

**ST-103**

**---------**

The Truth

Chapter 4

_The Ron Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Please everyone make yourselves comfortable. Several people are here today who can explain some things a lot better than I can. So when the story gets to their part I will turn it over to them. Are there any questions before I begin?", Ron asked.

"Uh…Ronald how far back does this story go?", James asked.

"Sir it goes back to our freshman year in high school. If you remember the adventures Kim and I had with a Lord Montgomery Fisk. So basically this covers all of high school until I returned from the service.", Ron replied.

"Well then, I guess you had better start Ronald.", James implored his son-in-law while looking for a bottle of Whiskey.

"Thanks Mr. P, but first I want to tell my bride that I love her with all my heart. She is still my hero. Earlier today she re-affirmed my belief that she is the strong one and I really don't deserve her. I love you KP and thanks for having me.", he announced as he walked over to Kim who was sitting holding Anna and gave both of them a kiss, "I also want to thank everyone that watched over her while I was gone. Words can't express how I feel for you all."

Ron caught the nod from several of his friends and a couple of 'others'. "The mission I went on while KP was at her cousin Larry's home really started it all. It was my first solo mission, though I didn't know it at the time. Wade had made a holo-Kim and I thought she was real." Ron caught the nod from his long time friend in the back.

"Anyway when we got to Fisk's castle he became agitated and Rufus and somehow I knew from his rantings that he was going to use the stone statues to gain some sort of power to conquer the world. If he had gotten it KP would have tried to stop him. And….well I don't know what would have happened. So I took the power instead after Larry told me that I must become what I fear most."

"Well Rufus was with me, and together we beat the physically altered Lord and returned home. At that point I didn't think anymore of what happened just that I kept a villain from hurting KP.", he paused, "Remember I was an idiot at that time and didn't think past my stomach, I was pretty much a loser like Bonnie called me. So I didn't know that that little event would have a long term effect on me and my relationships later."

"Ronald, why did you take this thing away from this villain.", Anne asked.

"Mrs. P, if you remember I promised to have KP's back and to protect her. What I felt that monkey-looking guy was going to try and do would eventually hurt KP. My Rabbi told me to never take an oath unless I planned to keep it. Just like when I made my promise to KP at the altar. I promised her everything that I have, I totally meant it."

"So anyway getting back to the Power and it's effects on me, all I can say is that I suppose my body and mind weren't ready for it at the time. I had to mature physically, mentally and emotionally. Remember the exchange trip? That was when I first had any clue about what was in store for me. I suppose Yori and Hirotaka had better take over here since they know more about the gifts and all that.", Ron finished for a bit.

Yori rose and handed the small boy named after Ron Stoppable to her husband. "I am Yori Tanaka. I shall provide you with information about the Yamanouchi school that Ron-sama traveled to during his 'exchange trip'. Some of you recognize my spouse, Hirotaka, who spent time here in Middleton while Ron-sama visited us. The power that Ron-sama took onto himself is something called Mystical Monkey Power, we call it MMP for short. To come into harmony with this force we have found that the easiest way is to practice the martial art Tai Shing Pek Kwar or Monkey Kung Fu."

"I know that we have stated before that the Yamanouchi School was a cultural school and it is. It was founded over fifteen hundred years ago by Lord Toshimiru. He carved the sacred mountain with an article called the Lotus Blade, which Ron-sama has under his protection at this moment. Since he is the Master of the Blade his title is the Chosen One. Basically this means the Blade chose him to be the Master. This happened during the exchange trip."

"How can an object choose?", James asked.

"The Lotus Blade is somehow alive...Not alive in the sense of breathing or having blood flowing through it's tissues, but it **is aware**. Ron-sama proved his inner self to the blade and it Chose him to be it's Master. That does not mean that Ron-sama owns the blade. No one may own the Lotus Blade.", she paused

"What is Yamanouchi? That is hard to explain, but first of all it is a Ninja School. There are several graduates of that school here today. If you look around you can guess who they are. Our mission is to protect the Chosen One and his family as well as to fight evil in our own way. While Ron-sama was separated from you, several of our members were stationed here in Colorado to protect the Han and her family, and the Chosen and her family."

Someone raised her hand.

"Yes Ms?", Yori asked.

"What do you mean the 'Han' and the 'Chosen'?", Wendy Marks asked.

"The 'Han' is a child who is at this moment hidden. The 'Chosen' was the one meant to be with Ron-sama, I'm sure by now you can guess who the 'Chosen' is.", Yori explained and waited for any more questions.

The Judge asked, "So Ron went to a ninja school?"

Then she continued. "That is correct for some reasons which I am not able to reveal. Unfortunately we were kept from deploying immediately upon our realization of Ron-sama's disappearance. And we only had the mission to observe, not interfere. So we were unable to intervene in Kim-san's behalf.", Yori paused for a moment to let all this sink in.

"Do you mean if we had asked for you to protect Kimberly from Josh you would have acted?", Dean asked.

"No...not originally, our primary assignment was to gather information, not leave bodies lying around. However, if we had witnessed an overt attempt on Kim-san's life we would have acted. In hindsight, if we had acted in a lethal manner the other people who had tampered with Kim-san would have been forced to the surface and we wouldn't be having this talk right now.", Yori replied.

"You know out and out killing of people is forbidden in this country.", Judge Snobblestone informed her.

"Yes your Honor-sama, I understand. However we have diplomatic passports and all you would have been able to do was escort us out of the country. Please know that it wasn't our desire or orders to eliminate anyone originally. Later that changed, but it only included a former student of our school that was considered a terrorist. He was a highly skilled ninja and as we found out later he hatched the plan to control Kim-san through drugs and a mind control chip. We did not know who he was until much later...Susie Chin bears the scars of _that_ revealtion. Later he had Kim-san hypnotized to control her further.", Yori explained.

"Where is this former student now?", Judge Snobblestone asked with an edge to his voice wanting to give this miscreant a one way ticket to hell.

"He is in a much better place Your Honor-sama, courtesy of Kim-san's mate, the Chosen One. He has been dead for over two years and the world is a much better place without him in it.", Yori replied.

"So this bad guy is dead and no longer a threat. What about the other two? And how can you prove that he is dead?", Q. Hector asked.

"At this moment we do not know where the minor conspiriators are at. We hope to bring them to justice when we find them. At this point we do not intend to terminate them unless they re-threaten the Chosen One's friends and family. We do not wish to take a life unless we have to. However we have a duty and if these people do not learn from their mistakes, then they need to stop learning anything.", Yori responded, "If they kill or injure members of the protected ones we will not be merciful. For the major villain, I can say that his hands were removed after his demise and were sent to Yamanouchi as evidence. They are now on display as bookends and are serving a much better purpose now than before."

"Who are these other people?", the Judge asked.

"They are Joshua Mankey and Miss Amy Hall. When we find them we will give them to the authorities.

"You don't need to bother with them right now, Miss. We are observing the pair as we speak. It appears that they are hatching another plot and we want to catch them red-handed this time.", Agent Du spoke up after Dr. Director nudged him.

Ron stood back up, "It's good that you are watching them after what they did to KP. You don't know just how much I want to release their blood into the ground. Anyway when I was younger I knew that I wasn't nearly as good as KP, so I began to take courses in climbing and skydiving when her family was gone on vacation. When she left for cheer camps and I wasn't invited because of the 'no boys' thing that the cheer coaches wanted, I would go to Yamanouchi for training."

"Still the power was intermittent and for a long time I thought it was a one time thing. I couldn't tell KP about it because of promises I made to Master Sensei. I'm still sorry about that KP." He caught her eyes glitter.

"So eventually I got better and stronger. In my junior year I was at that winter climbing class. That's when things began to get interesting. I was getting better and I don't know if it was me naturally me or the MMP helping me. But when we climbed Longs on that rescue, things started to happen to me. Somehow I was able to dig deeper than ever before, I don't know why. Maybe it was because of peoples' lives being in danger."

"When I got hurt up there I almost gave up. I don't know what happened, but I had dreams about it ever since. It seemed like I could see things, Sensei later told me that he revealed some of my future to me to get me to survive. Anyway I started having the visions then. I could see KP and me doing things. I knew that if I didn't live then everyone would either be working for the blue guy or the aliens would be laughing at us right now."

"Why didn't you tell us this before Ronald?", Barb asked.

"Well Mom, it was the promises that I made. And I was a kid. I mean who's going to believe my rantings of some aliens coming here and trying to take over the world? Even you would have thought I was nuts. Anyway after that rescue experience, KP started paying a lot more attention to me, and except for the syntho-drone when she was befuddled, we became very close. After blue boy's failed take over attempt, KP and I fell in love and became a couple."

"KP even got me to try out for football, and who would have known that I would be that good. Thanks honey. Anyway I started having more and more dreams in our senior year. I began to see you in the arms of another man....Funny how it turned out. I was finally able to see his face right after our Senior Prom. And well, during the Prom you sorta caught me by surprise, but I guess I tried to force things to change too. I presented you with the ring."

"Sensei gave me the stone and told me to get it to you somehow. Since we were becoming even closer, I had the stone mounted on a ring. Sensei told me as long as you wore it, you wouldn't be hurt. I don't think being drugged entered his mind. We talked later and he was still confused, but by then Josh removed your ring a few years before.", Ron stated.

"You mean that ring was to protect me? Why didn't it do the job when they had me in that chair and were putting drugs in me?", Kim growled.

"I don't know honey....I don't have an answer.", Ron replied.

"The ring wasn't just protection Kim-san, it was to make you more in tune with Ron-sama over time. When it was removed you had been under control of the drugs for a few days and it didn't have time to assess what had happened to you. Sensei had gotten disturbing visions and was beginning to muster his teams for observation when the ring went numb. By the time we arrived Ron-sama had disappeared and you were with Mankey-san.", Hirotaka informed her.

"OK, that explains quite a bit. I was wondering.", Kim replied reaching for her husband.

Ron continued as he looked around, "So Warmonga and Warhok attacked, I had to step up like my vision ran. The vision ran true as KP got mad at me later. I didn't know why I saw it, but I did. I asked Sensei permission to reveal the reason I turned blue and why I would glow at times. KP had very valid concerns and Sensei was barred from releasing me from my oath to the school because members of the ruling council would not let him. I suppose that was the opening that Fukushima and Josh needed and they were able to exploit it.", Ron told them.

"Do you mean son, that all this happened because of an oath?", Dean asked his son.

"No Dad, not all. You see...well I guess Yori had better tell this part because I still get mad over it.", Ron informed them.

Yori began with her head down, "This was a black time for Yamanouchi, everyone. There was a plot by one of the Masters to tear Ron-sama away from Kim-san. He used his cousin to do the deed, so-to-speak. Fukushima even had orders to terminate Kim-san if all else failed. However this did not come to pass since she was put under their control."

"This Master felt that if Kim-san turned away from Ron-sama then he would return to the sacred mountain to ease his soul and take another mate. The plot even extended to the mate that he had chosen for Ron-sama, and that young woman was already betrothed to another. The Master decided on his own that the husband-to-be would even be sacrificed to Hari-kari to make this union happen."

"Master Sensei put an end to this madness and the wonderful child that you see before you today is a result of that union. The Master would not have won in the end either way since only one owns the Chosen One's heart. And he had removed her from him. You see I was Maku-san's ideal mate for Ron-sama, not my own Hirotaka. He was willing to destroy four lives to fulfill his ego. He cared not for the wonderful children our unions have brought forth."

"However the cousin in question was Fukushima. He had his own designs on the Chosen One. In his dishonorable ways he tried to steal the Lotus Blade and give it to the English Lord who was mentioned earlier. Ron-sama, Rufus-san and I reclaimed the blade. Ron-sama rescued me from the Monkey Lord Fist, and then defeated Fukushima in single combat, though Ron-sama was a novice at that time while Fukushima was highly regarded as a fighter."

"When the actions of the former student were studied he was stripped of his honor and evicted from the school. He developed a hatred of of Stoppable-sama and he used his hatred to push Ron-sama and Kim-san apart by using the drugs and the mind control chips. Fukushima's goal was to kill Stoppable-sama and remove his head in a futile effort to re-gain his honor. He never did take responsibility for his own actions which was his downfall and later, his demise."

Ron got back up, "Thank you Yori and Hiro for being there for us. After I saw Kim in Josh's arms and she told me to leave, I did. I left the mall and walked by the recruiter's office and made my decision to enlist. I thought that Kim had finally come to her senses and found the right man for her. You have to remember I was reminded all the time about being a loser and a sidekick. So I thought KP had stepped up the ladder in boyfriends. While I was happy for her, I wasn't happy for myself and I knew that I had to leave town and maybe never return."

"Under Sensei's advice I set up an alias after doing some research the preceding year. I had all the ID's, fake school records and work records that I needed. As well as a very significant amount of money. I wanted to do something to help out, so I enlisted in the Army. I took the hardest job I could find and advanced as best I could. Nine months later I was a United States Army Ranger and was getting ready for combat."

"At that point I didn't really care if I lived or died since Sensei told me what would happen if I didn't have KP anymore. So I pushed myself even harder and became the leader of the Strike Team in my Ranger Battalion. We were all trained to enter hostile situations with less than the standard number of men, to assault various targets, like the one that was in Central America, or various rescue missions. I'd rather not describe them because of security issues, and they tended to get a little graphic. Let's say for the most part they were violent.", Ron stopped for a few moments to let everyone catch up when Kim rose and grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Have I told you that I love you Ronnie?", she whispered.

"Not in the last ten minutes KP, but I love you too.", Ron replied softly as Kim gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Uh Ronald, what did Sensei tell you what would happen if you didn't have Kimberly with you?" James asked.

"That I would never be happy and the best I could look forward to was an early death. So I started seeking my release while under the name Ronald Theodore Loosee'.", Ron stated.

"Loosee'? Ron, do you know what that word means?", Bonnie asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I do Bonnie. Don't beat yourself to death with it. I used that word to help me push harder. It inspired me. Don't worry about it.", he replied, "Being called Ron The Loser kept me focused more that you can believe...Maybe it even saved my life."

"Your release? What does that mean?", Wendy finally asked not being able to hold it back anymore.

"My death. Under my religion I'm not supposed to attempt suicide. However, a combat death is another matter entirely. I guess there were times that I might have pushed the envelope a bit.", Ron replied.

"Or a lot Ronald. Twice I saw what you and your men did. You saved a lot of my people once and you saved me another time. The first time I heard you were shot in the head by Kim because that Fukushima character had programmed her to do so. The other time you stayed back to keep both me and your men safe by acting as a distraction to keep those kidnappers occupied.", Dr Director interjected.

"What? When did that happen ma'am?", Kim asked.

"Remember when I was rescued from the kidnappers? _Ron_ led the rescue. He stayed behind in the jungle to make sure that the rest of us got out. That's when he got the malaria, wasn't it Ronald?", Betty pushed.

Kim had another idea, "Ron honey, take off your shirt."

"Ah you know that I really don't like to do that.", he replied.

"For me and Anna, pwetty pwease.", Kim asked again this time, hitting him with the pout.

"Not that KP, you what that does to me....OH alright.", he replied as he looked at the 'pout' and peeled off his polo shirt.

Most had not seen the wounds and scars that the reluctant former teenage hero had accumulated over his short life. Anne Possible knew where many of them came from, but not all. James had seen Ron without a shirt once before when he was recovering at their home. Dean and Barbara began to look ashen as they contemplated the significance of the massive scars on his torso. Bonnie had to look away and turned into Felix's neck. Tara began to weep. Wendy looked in shock, trembling she looked at her husband who just nodded to her. Eunice looked on with tears in her eyes, while she clutched the hand of the man she had been married to for over forty years, as he just shook his head in wonderment of the pain that the young man had endured over his life. Wade held onto his girlfriend making her keep her eyes on him and not the deformed tissue on the former hero. Only Dr. Director and Agent Du, along with the ninjas were stoic.

"Tell them Ron.", Kim asked breaking the silence.

"Huh KP?", he asked softly.

"Tell them how you got them honey.", she breathed softly in return.

"KP they don't want to hear about this. I mean....."

"Please? They need to know just how far you pushed yourself to protect me and everyone else all these years..", she pleaded.

"OH alright KP. Remember, some of these I just don't remember anymore. It's been quite a while. Most of the old bad ones disappeared after that Laos mission, when those villagers covered me in those bandages. So anyway this one over here,", he started at the left kidney," was a gift from that little fight with Warhok. It didn't bleed too bad and I still don't know why."

"That looks like the cut from a laser scalpel.", Anne interjected.

"What looks like burns over in these places are the remains of the burns that healed in Laos. They're about the oldest of the pre-Army scars that remain. This is the one that I got after we rescued Betty. I had run out of ammunition and the goons that were working for the kidnappers just wouldn't give up. One of them got off a shot and this is what remains of that wound.", Ron started.

"Why did you have to fight them Ronald?", Betty asked.

"They wanted to kill me for getting you away from them. Like I said, I ran out of ammo and then it became sword work. After I killed the man that gave me this, I was in the jungle for almost three months and developed malaria. I'm still not sure how far I traveled alone. When I got to an embassy of ours in a neighboring country, it was about three months later. I had lost about sixty pounds and was pretty much out of it."

"OK Ron, what is that big ugly scar on your upper chest?", Dean asked.

"Oh that was from a sniper. He almost killed me with that one. I guess around Christmas of 2008 or 09. I had just finished using a laser to guide a cave busting bomb into place when I got hit. Funny thing is that I didn't even know until I woke up five days later. I got my second Purple Heart for that.", he informed them with a small smile.

While Ron was talking, Kim got up and went into another room. Picking up a wooden box she mused, _'If this doesn't make them believe my Ron is a hero, nothing will.'_

"Where did you get your first Purple Heart?", Judge Snobblestone asked.

"Well Your Honor, we were on a snatch and grab. We had gotten the object and the main force was sent ahead. My squad was acting as security when the point got hit. He was out on his own and I volunteered to get him back. On the way back in, towing Walter Harris, I got hit in the butt and have a nice big scar there. And no I am not going to show it off. I also got my Silver Star there as well.", he told them.

Kim reappeared, and handed the box to her Mom. "Mom these are the medals that Ronnie earned. He says I'm his hero, this should let everyone know what the Army thinks of my husband.", she announced as others got up to take a look.

Wendy looked at the box as it was passed to her, "Ron did you really do all this? I mean it's hard to believe that you got into that much action, but it looks like you always had a nose for trouble."

"Alright Ron, show them the good ones that you got. The scars that you received when you called that airstrike on your position. I've seen them, Kimmie knows about them and James has seen them. Tell us about the good ones Ron.", Anne asked remembering how messed up he was when she first saw him in Germany two and a half years before.

"Oh thanks so very much for reminding me Mrs. P. That's one set of scars I'd like to forget. The only thing good that came out of it was getting to see KP earlier than I expected.", he replied.

Ron pointed to one, "This is where I got hit through the vest. It should have been a widow maker, but I guess I was too stubborn." He pointed at his neck, "This is where the bad guy was trying to slit my throat a moment before he died. The rest of these are from shrapnel and the burns are from the molten copper from the CBUs. So that's it, all the wounds that are visible now."

"Son, what the hell happened?", Hector asked as he still shook his head at the scars.

"Your Honor, we had information on an insurgent base. We were supposed to use the whole company. Well there were other demands on our forces so a platoon went in alone. Fifty of us took on twenty-five hundred of them. We were on their turf and they had night vision. The cut us to ribbons....We lost the whole platoon, but one man.", he told the Judge.

"What did you do Stoppable? I would have run to call in an airstrike.", Snobblestone asked.

"I refused to run, sir, but I called in an airstrike on our position since the AC-130 couldn't knock them all out.", Ron replied, "I was hit, so I called for it on top of our position so they couldn't strip the dead."

"But you were alive son.", he asked, "You could have made it back."

"Sir, a Ranger never gives up his dead. I had a mission to complete and I was the only one left. All of the men in my unit where either dead or going to be dead in very short order. Seems that my options were limited at that point. I don't remember, but I was told that a flight of B1 Lancers eliminated the situation and the enemy."

"I really don't remember any of the part of the insurgent slicing my throat, but with the wounds and where they found me, I'd have to believe it's true I do remember one thing before I passed out. I was saying good bye to KP and the baby. You see I found out a couple weeks before that Kim and I were going to you know....Have a child. We decided that we still loved each other, even with everything that had gone before and I asked her to marry me. KP , to my honor, accepted and we acted on impulse. I sort of remember apologizing to them for failing them. Anyway, when I woke up, KP was there holding my hand. I thought the whole thing, all the post high school stuff was a dream.", Ron confided in a lowered voice.

"The long scar on my back is from the sword cut from Fukushima in that lava cave in Maui. He didn't live too much longer after that.", Ron finished.

Wendy asked, "So are you happy now Ron?"

"Oh yeah I am. I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world and we have the cutest little girl. Then KP told me...well a lot of us that we have a pair of twins on the way. Yeah, I'm happy. I think that I found a calling in life. A couple months ago I got my Bachelor's Degree and I am starting grad school in the fall. I'm planning on getting my PhD and I want to teach history. I go over to the War College twice a year and teach a couple of classes. One about the last fight I was in and another one about how Special Forces have been used over the centuries.", he replied.

"You're only teaching two times a year? That doesn't pay very well Ron.", Wendy noted.

"Well Wendy, we really don't need the money. The trust pays us very well and the corporation is very well placed. This allows me to do what I want. KP still works with her group and we're thinking about starting up the Team Possible web site again. We've talked about it and since there aren't as many villains out there anymore. The new Team Possible will concentrate on providing aid to people that need it. In a couple of days we are heading out to see the guys in my old Battalion. One special person that I know is getting out soon and I need a front person for the corporation while KP and I begin to work out the details of our new goals.", he replied.

"Ron, when you get back from your trip we'd like to come back to your home and do a follow-up, if that's alright?", Wendy asked, "Oh one more thing. I still think I owe you a kiss for saving my life. Just a way of saying thanks.", Wendy informed the former Ranger.

"Well Wendy, my wife is here and your husband is here....I mean..", he stammered.

"We'll keep it from getting out of hand Ron. So, just this 'Once' you can give my 'rival' a kiss with my blessing.", Kim chuckled behind her husband.

"Yeah Dear, what Mrs. Stoppable said.", Chad laughed out loud. He leaned in close to Kim, "She's been wanting to kiss him ever since he got her off that mountain ma'am. I guess he deserves it."

"He does Sir, he does.", Mrs. Stoppable replied.

The two spouses closely monitored the few seconds of suck face until a green-eyed blond haired tot ran into the room while being chased by a lithe Asian woman thus breaking up the belated reward from the famous newswoman to her hero.

Kim asked Ron, "Well how did she rate?"

"Honey...Wendy was five stars. Well maybe five and a half.", Ron replied.

Kim took her turn and engaged her husband in a very serious attempt to break his brain while Chad was similarly working on his wife.

After about two minutes Kim asked, "How do I rate Ronnie."

"Twelve and a half stars honey, just like always.", he replied while Kim kept a hold of him to keep him from falling over.

While Ron was regaining his focus and noticed Chad and Wendy were still embraced oblivious to anything going on around them.

--

"Honey, are you still going to love me when I get fat?", Kim asked trying to get Ron away from her feet.

"Yep KP, now I'm not done with that little toe yet.", he attacked the foot causing her to squeal.

"You and your foot fetish Ronnie.", she giggled.

"I do not have a _foot fetish _I have a _Kim Possible fetish. _There is a difference you know.", Ron instructed her.

"You have a _Kim Stoppable fetish._", she corrected, "and what are the Petermans going to think."

"I'll bet they have their own game KP. Just relax honey. Good night, I love you.", Ron whispered as he snuggled up behind her and placed his hand on her tummy in a protective manner.

She snuggled her cheek down on his arm as she began to doze off.

* * *

A/N: Well the polls have closed on the Fannies. I want to thank everyone for their support. I appreciate it. Considering the talent of the other authors in the categories that I have been included. I highly doubt if you will see my name in the win column. So congratulations in advance for all those who win and for those who were nominated. So everyone read it when it comes out. Cneb and his crew have done a lot of work on it and they deserve thanks from the authors. And guys you get it from me...Take a bow.

Update: 'The Truth' goes 15 chapters (I counted). The next story in the ARC is 'Justice' I just finished writing chapter 18 so I expect it to go _about_ 15 chapters. I am also in a collaboration effort with CajunBear73. The working title _was_ 'Heroine Lost' we've pretty much decided that the title will be 'Life After Blush'. I am writing chapter 12 and expect it to go about 15 chapters. After that I expect to take a two to four week break the last two weeks of it I expect to begin writing either 'Lockdown' or 'The Hunter' both of these will be rated M at least 'The Hunter' will be. So expect one of those to begin posting in the fall. Probably at least 'TH' will be a collab with Eckles so I may do that first. I expect a fairly long story out of it.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible or any of the other characters, places or events connected with the show (Disney does). I do own Wanda, Suzie, Ben Turner and a few others. **

**Also I make no money off this endevour it just keeps me off the streets making a second living panhandling.**

**Thanks to CajunBear73 for hauling my pathetic tail out of the fire again. He has to have the toughest job in the world going over my work.**

**Thanks to Cole Martin, and CB73 for the reviews. Yeah I know it's boring. But to get to the action ya gotta have some base.**

**Sniff, sniff I can smell another cook out yippie.**

**ST-103**

**--------**

The Truth

Chapter 5

_Taos, New Mexico:_

"OK Amy honey, I'll see you tonight. I'll try to call the Master one more time. It's unusual for him to be out of touch for so long. Now that Stoppable showed up and Kim married him, the Master can get his shot. I'll give him a call from the studio.", the young artist told the older woman as he handed her a note before walking out the door.

"OK Joshie cutie, I'll clean up while you're gone and get some groceries before you get back. Be careful.", she told him as he left. A moment later she looked at the note. _"Amy, I don't know if we're being observed, but after having been in jail and having received some instruction from Mr. F, I think this is the best way to pass each other real information while we are at the condo. Yesterday in the shower you talked a bit about your lab. When will it be ready? You want the brat's DNA and I want her to give to Mom and Dad as a breeder. That way she can take her mother's place, though I'm not sure I want the buffoon's genes in my family tree. We can make the child disappear, I don't think of it as kidnapping, more of retrieving what truly belongs to my family. It would be a great way of getting even with the loser and my EX. Destroy this note, if someone finds it that could mean conspiracy against both of us. We can talk better and more freely away from here or in our cars."--Josh._

Amy quickly scanned the note and put it in the fireplace to reduce it to ash moments later.

She quickly dressed, exited the condo, got into her car and left. Minutes later she pulled into a parking lot and hailed a cab.

--

The green woman was scanning over the recordings and found by lunch that she had been duped.

---

Later that night both cars returned._ 'OK where did they go? I guess I better send the info that I have to Betty and see what she thinks.?',_ Shego worried.

---

_The Ron Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron was making breakfast when the two ninjas stumbled into the kitchen. "Wanda, Suzie we were worried about you. What happened?", Ron asked.

"Just paid that Du guy back for taking care of Kim while you was hiding in the military Ron-sama.", Wanda Wang replied with a smirk.

"What did you do to him?", Kim asked worried now.

"Oh don't worry about him Kim-san. He's fine, though he might be off in the clouds a bit for a few days. Maybe, we'll move back to Colorado for a while until the twins are born. At least Willie will stay happy then.", Suzie chipped in.

"Huh?", Kim uttered.

"Yeah next time we use more oil.", Wanda chuckled.

"What are you two rambling on about?", Yori asked after taking a sip of her morning tea.

"Never mind sister.", Wanda replied with a dreamy smile.

"Well you'll have to make up your minds. We are heading to Fort Lewis later today. Are you going to come with us or do you want to stay in the house while we're gone?", Kim asked.

"Since we plan on staying until after the babies are born, we're going to get a place close by so that we're near if you need us.", Suzie told them, "That was one of the things that we took care of over the last couple of days. The Condo opens up in a week. Could we stay here until it is ready?", Suzie asked.

"I don't see a problem with it girls, but like KP said we're going to be out of town for a week. I have some business to take care of in Seattle.", Ron replied, "So we have to set a few ground rules: First, no multi-kegger parties, Second, no week-long orgies, and Lastly, no hiding of bodies in the backyard. They tend to draw flies after a while. Do you understand our terms?"

"Yes Ron-san, only parties where we have only one keg of beer, keep orgies down to a day or two and leave the bodies at another location. I think both Suzie and I understand the rules.", Wanda smirked.

"Just so that we understand each other then _Sister_.", he replied making sure that she had the idea.

Kim sat slack jawed at the back and forth. "Ron, what was all that?", she asked softly.

"I'll explain later.", he whispered back, "Make sure you have Anna's and your things packed, we'll be leaving in a couple of hours." Ron patted his wonderful wife on her bottom to remind her that they had to leave.

The party from Ron and Kim's home met up with the other friends that were making the flight at the private jet terminal. A few baggage handlers made sure the luggage was stowed before Ron, carrying Anna, led the group out to the Gulfstream. Ron had the business jet configured to hold twelve passengers so there was plenty of room to sit comfortably. The party included Ron, Kim, Anna (of course), Hirotaka, Yori, Ron-san (as Kim called him) , Tim Possible, Luki, Tara and Monique,.

Both of latter women were interested in seeing the men again that they had become interested in over the last couple of years. Tara wanted to spend time with her husband of eleven months. For Monique it was even longer, her and Captain Booth were planning their wedding and it was only a month away. A few weeks after that Luki Rhu would become the wife of Timothy James Possible. Yori wanted to see her old students and Ron wanted to see old friends and comrades. He also had promised Martha Jackson another cookout and she would be traveling to Fort Lewis as well for the benefit barbeque. Ron really wanted to see his old mentor, Major Grant as well. But the main purpose was to talk to Becky and convince her to come work for him once she got out of the Army. Kim had also met the female soldier as well. She, too, liked her and agreed with Ron as to inviting her in joining the corporation.

The flight lasted only about an hour and a half and soon they were landing at a private airport near Tacoma. Ron had already made arrangements to have the H3 and a van meet them.

As he opened the door to the refuge he knew as 'The Cabin', Ron had a small smile on his face. He had spent many hours here before he and Kim got back together. The first time Mrs. Ronald Stoppable had seen the place, she was enthralled by the raw beauty of it and she knew instinctively that this would be her home away from home as well. The first time Anna visited she wasn't outside her mommy yet. The second time she was too young to remember. Yori and Hiro both had fond memories of the refuge having stayed there for a few months while training Ron Stoppable's former squad. Tara and Monique had come out two years before and visited during Kim and Ron's honeymoon.

While they were settling in a Major Grant called to confirm that they were in.

"Yes Sir.", Ron replied to the Major, "We'll be over in a couple of hours. Is Major and Mrs. Jackson in yet?"

"You mean Lieutenant Colonel Jackson, right Stoppable?", John Grant responded knowing that the former Sergeant may not have known.

"Sir, Colonel? I guess I'd better congratulate him. We'll be over in a couple of hours to start on the benefit barbeque.", Ron in informed his old CO.

"OK Ron, we'll have eight grills set up this time, a lot of the Battalion is helping out. Oh guess who is assigned to 2nd Battalion now?", Grant asked.

"Who Sir?", Ron asked wondering.

"Albert Harris, you know Walter's brother. I know he wants to see you again.", the Major informed him.

"Thanks Sir, I have something for Walt too. A present from my corporation.", Ron told him not giving anything away....yet.

_---_

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Will Du listened to the wave file that had been sent to him earlier. _'I wonder what they are up to. Well Betty said to let Shego run with this. I better let her see this. If they have designs on that little girl, I'll put them both away....forever.',_ he grimaced.

The Deputy Director pushed the red button on his secure phone. A moment later Dr. Director picked up, "Yes Will. What do you have?"

"Ma'am, Agent Shego sent us a wave file from Joshua Mankey and Amy Hall. They are together, and they are plotting something. Considering their past, I feel that we should warn Agent Stoppable of a possible threat.", he informed his boss.

"No Will, let them have a little time off. Both of them deserve to relax after everything that they've sacrificed for all of us over the years. However, I think we should send in another surveillance unit....No make that two. Get them out tonight. Notify Shego immediately. Keep this under wraps for a while.", Betty ordered. '_Maybe it's just two old friends getting together. Nobody in their right minds would attack Stoppable's family after the way he disposed of Fukushima. If they hurt Kimberly or Anna and the babies, no jury in the world would convict him.',_ she worried, _'It's just who else will get hurt if they try anything?'_

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

Kim walked around the crowd asking everyone eating if they wanted more._ 'Ronnie's in great form tonight. They're going to walk out of here stuffed. __And then we'll match what we take in tonight. God I love that man for thinking this up. It's going to help so many at-risk military families that are having a hard time.',_ she mused with a smile as she could see her daughter playing with Ron-san while Luki watched them both like a mother lion watched her cubs. Curiously this made Kim feel good, having the ninja looking after her child. Kim looked around to find Major Grant in conversation with with Yori and Hirotaka. _'I wonder just how they know each other? Yori and Hiro didn't make it to the wedding. Of course Ron sprung that on everybody. Well I'll find out this week. I just wonder what I missed.', _she mused as she headed back to the grills and her husband manning them.

"Ma'am thanks for allowing me and my corporation to help out with this fundraiser. We'll match what you bring in today. It's the least I can do to help pay everyone back for making me feel at home when I was here.", Ron told Martha Jackson.

"Ron you were a good soldier. I knew all about what happened. Thank you for setting up a back stopper kind of organization to help take care of the at need families. It helps out more that you could know. However, could you do me a favor?", she asked.

"Yes ma'am what do you need?", he replied.

"I'd love to meet your wife and daughter. I saw all the shows and news broadcasts with Kimberly and I'd like to think I'm one of her biggest fans.", she told Kim's husband.

"Well Mrs. Jackson, if we just wait a few minutes she'll be back. I see her heading this way now.", he informed her.

A couple of minutes later the beautiful red haired heroine covered the last few feet to her husband. Kim put her arm around the now smokey chef and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment before giving him a kiss.

"KP I'd love to introduce you to Martha Jackson, she is the head of this event and a good friend. Mrs. Jackson this is the world famous Kim Possible.", Ron announced.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, though it's Kim Stoppable not _Possible_. Sometimes he still can't get it right. I guess I'll have to stay married to him for fifty or sixty years to keep reminding him.", Kim told the older woman with a smile.

"Kim it's a real pleasure to meet you. Your exploits all over the world have inspired other young women. Thank you for doing that.", Martha replied as she saw her husband nearing.

"Ma'am, I couldn't have done anything without Ronnie. If he hadn't pushed me I wouldn't even have gotten my website on line the first time. He always was at my side helping me and inspiring me too. Oh hi cousin John.", Kim said as the Lt Colonel stood along side his wife.

"Cousin John? Are you and Kim related?", Martha asked.

"Ah...well honey... That's how the Stoppables introduced me to Kimberly the first time we met.", John Jackson replied to his wife, "Remember when Ron was missing and John Grant and Bob Booth went to see them. Well they had a dinner party and we showed up....Hey that reminds me where is Booth? Is that Monique girl here too? Oh well he'll show up sometime. Anyway it's a long story.", he explained to his wife.

"OK dear you can explain it to me later. Captain Booth is cleaning tables with that woman over there.", she pointed.

"The woman with him is Monique Ma'am, she met _Cousin Bob _at the same dinner party that I met your husband. It looks like their getting used to doing household chores together.", Kim replied empathizing the cousin remark, "Good thing too since the wedding isn't that far _off._"

"Oh yeah, they did Kim. She's all he talked about for a month and a half. I wonder if he ever told her the truth?", John Jackson mused out loud.

"Not that I know Sir, I mean if the Monique that I know was played that way we'd all have to get under cover.", Ron replied, "I think they are going to be the cutest couple. You wanna short sheet their bed tonight?"

"Sounds like a get even plan husband. Do you want to use your Zorpox voice?", she giggled.

"Nah KP let them have some normal fun. She'll get even eventually. They'll probably name their first after my cousin Shawn the jerk.", Ron mused out loud, "Did I tell you he's on probation now?"

"Well that's not what bothers me. Where did Tara and her hubby head off too?", Kim asked.

"Well they told me that they had to talk about something.", Ron replied, "You know that you don't have to watch out for her, They've been married almost a year."

--

"Ben?", the bubbly blond asked seeing that they were alone now.

"Yeah Tara.", Sergeant Turner replied.

"When are we going to start a family?", she queried the man she had been married to for about a year.

"Oh you mean...", he asked

"Yeah, I mean we've talked for a year. We've met several places and I have come out here. What's our future?", the GJ therapist asked.

"I'm a grunt honey, but I'm getting tired. I mean I just finished my fifth tour and I think my luck is gone. This year my second enlistment is up. I think I want to get out. I can't do what I used to be able. Not only that, but I want to help Mrs. Harris take care of Walter. It's just that he needs physical therapy and the girls here work with him.", he replied not remembering that she was a PT too.

"Honey, that's part of the surprise that Ron has in store this week.", she responded.

"What do you mean babe?", he asked.

"You promise not to tell", she asked in return with a large smile.

"Yeah I promise beautiful.", Ben told her.

"Well a few years ago MIT developed a technology to help repair damage to nerves and cells. A friend of ours was the lab rat on this and he came back after ten years of being in a wheel chair. It's what repaired Ron's hearing. They've just waited a while to make sure that the repairs were going to be long term. I have a report back from my girlfriend who's dating the lab rat and she reports that he's 'fully functional'. So if Walter accepts Ron wants to fly the Harris family to Middleton and get him fixed up. You know that you could take a leave and come with them.", Tara informed the Sergeant, "And you seem to forget who is the most beautiful physical therapist in the west. Remember what I did for your back?"

"Oh I forgot, with everything else you do, I just plain forgot. But if I get out how am I going to support us? I mean I'm going to have to go back to school to make something out of myself.", he told her.

"We have great schools in the area honey. And for money, I have a 'nice' income. I'll bet that Ron is going to need some experienced help when they restart the project too.", she smiled.

"What project?", he asked.

"You'll see, I don't want to reveal Kim and Ron's surprise. You see one of the reasons they are both here is to get Becky Stoner to take their offer for a position in the corporation. You have to keep that quiet too for now. As well as letting Kim know everything that Ron did while he was in the Army. He finally found out what _those people _did to her. I won't tell because it would make you want to go out and kill a couple of people. You'll find out later if you join up.", Tara informed him.

"You know honey, if they offer me a position and I move to Middleton and Walter doesn't need me. That means that we could....."

"Yes Ben... You have the idea now?", Tara giggled.

"Yeah I do I guess I do. I wonder how I'll score on the job interview?", he dropped to one knee, "Thank you for becoming my wife. I think it's time to settle down with my bride."

"It took you long enough Ben....Yes.", she replied softly, "Don't worry about the interview. I know the vice-president of operations. He already told me that he wanted you."

She helped pull Ben Turner to the standing position and stepped up to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and buried her face in his chest.

--

Ron began, "Mrs Jackson this is your show. I think you should stand up and say a few words and thank the people for coming and making their donations to the charity."

Ron stepped back and let her take over. Grabbing his lovely wife by the hand he disappeared in search of their daughter. On the way they caught sight of Yori and Hirotaka. They were making a bee line towards their child as well. A couple of minutes later they rescued Luki (who was totally enjoying babysitting the toddlers). What a quick thanks she left in search of her fiancee' in hope of some alone time.

Major Grant stopped them, "Ron I know you want to tell Kimberly what happened. Why don't we come out to the cabin tomorrow afternoon. Sergeant Turner wants to come as well. From what I gather we might have a real reason to party."

"Sure Sir, I'll set it up a nice private cookout, maybe I can teach you how to do it so that you don't have to call the EMTs after one of your meals. Sir could you do me a favor and bring Sergeant Harris and Walter too. I want to make an offer to them have them bring their mother as well.", Ron replied.

"I'll make sure they attend Ron. "I'll see you later. See see Linda waving her arms.", he informed the former Sergeant.

"Bring your wife too, we might be there for a while.", Ron told him.

"I will do that Sergeant. Oh boy is Linda going to love holding that child.", he informed Ron and Kim before he left.

Ron looked at his wife, "Honey Martha's almost done. We have to start cleaning up. Why don't you sit here with Anna. There's enough guys from the Battalion here to help me. Yori and Hiro should be back in a bit. I wonder where your brother got off to? Anyway, I'll be back in a little while."

"OK Ronnie, but we might get a little closer to you when some of the people begin to leave. Anna likes being around her Daddy and so does her Mommy.", the newest Mrs Stoppable replied.

He gave her a small kiss before he headed back off to begin his clean up.

A couple hours later most of the work was done. And all of the group was sitting around the grills that Ron and a few of the Ranger NCO's were finishing up on.

Albert Harris showed up. "Sorry Ron I had duty and then I wanted to help here too. Walter wanted to show up and see ya.", he slapped the blond haired former Sergeant on the shoulder.

"Hey Sergeant Harris, good to see you. Where's Walter?", Ron asked.

"Well he's right behind me.", he turned around and they both looked on as Anna climbed up the injured soldier's leg and into his lap.

"Well I guess I was right in the first place Albert. It WAS my pleasure to bring him back. How is your brother doing?", Ron asked.

"He's not responding Ron. We thought he might be back on his feet by now. I don't know. I'm thinking about getting out to take care of him.", the Sergeant First Class replied with a lowered voice.

"Well I got an idea. I had a friend that had been confined to a wheel chair for ten years. MIT has developed this things that can repair damage. They fixed my hearing. I was almost totally deaf before, now I can hear pretty well. Anyway I want Walter to come to Middleton. We'll do the procedure there. I want you and your Mom to come too. If you want to do it, I'll send a private jet out and we'll pick you guys up. You can stay at my place. I have to wait till the end of the week cause Wanda and Suzie are in the house and their Condo won't be ready till then.", Ron informed him.

"Ron I don't know what to say. First you saved my brother, now your going to make him better? I don't know what to say.", he replied.

"Come out the Cabin tomorrow. We're going to take care of a lot of stuff then. I got a cook out going. We'll have a good time. Bring your Mom too.", Ron told the older man.

"OK, it sounds good. We'll be by early afternoon sometime.", SFC Harris promised.

--

Ron had it all set out. He planned to tell all of what he did in the service except for the things that were still classified. To make sure he didn't say too much he had Lt. Colonel Jackson and Major Grant on hand to monitor what he told everyone.

After they all arrived he began. "For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Ronald Dean Stoppable of Middleton, Colorado. I enlisted in the United States Army as Ronald Theodore Loosee' in the summer of 2007. As others will point out that was a fraudulent enlistment. If I keep my nose clean for the next ten years or so, I will stay out of the Federal Penitentiary. The reason that I entered the service was to find a new calling since the woman that I had hoped to become engaged to had found another man."

"For most of you that woman is the one that I married later. At the time I didn't know that she had been forced to take drugs and was under mind control when I left....I'm still sorry about that honey (Kim reached up and squeezed his hand). All that I can say is that I abandoned her to several people that emotionally tormented her for years. At this time KP and I are discussing annulling that marriage and are considering filing rape charges on her former husband and other unnamed individuals at this time.", he paused again.

"It seems that the whole exercise of taking over the woman that I love was to get me into a place where another person could kill me. Considering what Kim went through, if I had known they could have had my life and head to keep her from going through those years of torment. Unfortunately I was a dumb teenager at the time and had self confidence issues. So I didn't realize what they did to my wife. I ran away like a coward. As most of you know I became an Army Ranger and pushed to prove myself daily. I thank the officers and men of the 2nd Battalion for giving me a home and my life a purpose again. I tried harder here than anywhere else I've been.", he continued.

--

"So anyway that is what happened. It's not that I was brave, I guess it was because the Lord favors the clueless he has to protect some of us because we are dumb. Thanks for listening to my story guys. Anyway the little blond haired girl that comes running through here screaming once in a while is my beautiful daughter Anna. We just found out that we are being graced by a set of twins in the winter. All I can say is that life has been very good to me. I've learned a lot from all of you. In a little while I'm going to start the grill. I'd like to talk to some of you for a few minutes after we break up. Sergeant Turner and Tara, Captain Booth and Monique, Becky Stoner, Sergeant, PFC Harris and Mrs. Harris, please stay. Everyone else there are refreshments and cold drinks out in the cooler on the deck, we'll only be a few minutes.", Ron finished.

"Sergeant Turner I know your enlistment is about up. I'm not trying to pressure you, but if you decide to leave the Army my company can use a man like you. I have several positions that we need to fill and the compensation is going to be very nice. The jobs will be in Middleton, Colorado where the corporation is based. Tara already lives there. I know that she's ready to move to be with you where ever you are. So what do you say Ben?", Ron asked.

"Well Ron, I need to spend the rest of my life with Tara. Do you think I can join the Reserves or National Guard to keep my time going?", Ben Turner asked as his wife slipped her arm through his.

"Sounds like a plan buddy. When you ETS. I'll rent a truck and we'll get you moved to Middleton. I have a few properties lined up, they're part of the sign up package. We'll finalize plans a little later. Welcome aboard RDS Enterprises and the New Team Possible.", he announced as they got up and shook hands.

"Captain Booth, the same offer is extended for you. I know Monique would want to live near us, but you two have to make that decision together. Whatever you come up with let me know.", Ron told his former Commanding Officer, "I'll look forward to being in the wedding in a few weeks. Just don't let your Best Man maul KP too bad."

"Thanks Ron, we'll think about it. Mo and I have a lot of talking to do. And I won't let my brother maul _Cousin Kim_ too bad, besides you'll be standing right next to him to make sure.", Captain Booth replied with a smile. They shook hands and Ron gave Monique a hug while Booth gave Kim a hug.

"Sergeant Harris, Mrs. Harris and Walt. I have some information. First MIT has been working on some technology to fix people that have spinal injuries. It is a relatively new procedure and I underwent it a couple of years ago to repair my hearing. A friend of mine who was in a wheel chair for over ten years is now walking. I would like to fly you all to Middleton for the procedure at my cost. You all can stay with us if you'd like. What do you say?", Ron asked.

"Ron...How can I say anything, but thanks. First you saved my life and now you're going to try and fix me? I don't know what to say.", Walter stammered.

"Why don't you say "yea, I want to do this. I want to walk again.", Ron suggested, "You've given everything to this country, it's about time we helped you out."

"OK when do you want to do this?", he asked.

"How about a couple of weeks. The week after that is when Captain Booth and Monique are tying the knot. Why doesn't Sergeant Harris ask for leave or comp time. I'm sure he has a bunch to use.", Ron told them.

"I'll get an opening Ron, thanks again. I really owe you.", Crazy Albert told his friend.

Mrs Harris continued to sit as she thought about her baby walking again. Her eyes were watering with joy.

"OK guys, I see ya out side in a bit. I have to make an offer to Becky. I have a special position for her.", he told his friends.

This time it was Kimberly that spoke up, "Becky because of you and Don and his sacrifice I got my man back. Both of you convinced him to see me and I'm forever in your debt. We know that you are getting out of the Army in the next month or so. We have a position for you in Ron's corporation. It's growing and we need a spokesperson. We both want you in that role. Ronnie trusts you and so do I. You won't be far from Don's parents and his...his grave. I know that you have come back several times to just spend some time there. I also know that your family doesn't live that far away. And you will have friends in Middleton. I know that Ron has offered you the job before. I just want you to know that I'm one hundred per cent behind him and I want you in the organization.", Kim told the other woman.

"Are you sure guys. I mean I want to be close to him and his family. It'd be nice to have a good job and be pretty close to my family too.", Becky relied with tears in her eyes, "It's just been so hard. It's been harder than I thought it would be to get over him."

"Honey.", Kim told her, "He was your man. You took his name. You gave him your love, if it wasn't hard I'd wonder about you. But I think it's time to go on with life. Yeah be close to his family, but would he want you to pine away? I know I was held emotionally captive by people who wanted to kill my Ronnie. When they took me off the drugs I almost went insane. From the descriptions that the guys who watched over me told me, I might have actually gone over the edge a few times. If it wasn't for them I would have ended up in a straight jacket. Some told me that my heart would have given out about the same time. Please let my friends be your friends too Becky. We want you in Middleton. You never know, you might get lucky and find a man who may be able to take your mind off of Don a bit. There's a lot of great guys in the Middleton area. Your man came from there. Please come with us Becky."

"OK, you guys drive a hard bargain. I get out in six weeks. I'll start shipping my stuff in three weeks.", she told them.

"Good Becky, fly back with us later in the week and we'll find you a condo or something. After you pick the place out I'll take care of the financial end of it. That way you'll have an address.", Ron told her.

"OK. I guess I made my first real decision after Don passed that didn't concern his funeral.", she told them softly.

"Good now that's all settled, I promised all you guys a great dinner. I just hope you're hungry.", he told her.

* * *

A/N: As I said ya gotta lay some base and it's starting to happen.

Remember the Fannies are going on. I wonder how it's going to turn out? Oh if you haven't checked out Daccu65's latest do yourself a favor and do it.

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Tara and the rest of the gang belong to the creators of the Kim Possible series and the Disney Corporation and not myself, 'cause if they did I wouldn't be working in a stinking factory! However, I have created Judge Snobblestone, Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin and I will let other authors use them if they ask first.**

**Also I make no monetary gains from this hobby. So there I covered that too.**

**I wish to thank Cole Martin and CajunBear73 for the reviews. Thanks guys I feel the love. I'm waiting for something outrageous to happen then I'll get a review from Screaming Phoenix (get well buddy it's not the same when I don't get a growling review).**

**Most of all I'd like to thank my badical (see I got it right this time) beta, CajunBear73, for all his hard work. If you can read it....Thank him.**

**We're gonna have a **_**little **_**action in this chapter...I hope you like it. Remember Ron's life isn't ALL cook outs.**

**ST-103**

**-------**

The Truth

Chapter 6

_The Cabin. Outside Tacoma, Washington:_

Becky rose and gave the two a huge hug. _'Who would have ever figured, that I'd be hugging Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. And I'm going to work for them? Thank you so much Don honey, for introducing me to Ron. I hope that I can make you proud of me.', _she mused with tears in her eyes.

"Are you OK Becky?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, I am. I was just remembering….you know.", she sighed.

"I understand. I miss him too. Don helped me out of a real bad place in my life. If he hadn't pulled me back from the edge, I wouldn't be here now. Anna wouldn't be here now. Kim…I just am afraid to think of her now that I know everything that happened.", Ron observed.

Kim pulled her into the hug tighter, "Thanks so much for bringing him home to me Becky."

"It wasn't me it was Don…."

"I know, but it's pretty hard to tell him. I think if I thank you it'll maybe make up a little. I guess I only saw him once at that football game. I didn't know who he was. Only later when Ron explained it to me did I figure it out. We went to Lowerton High School and I got a chance to see Don Stoner's face that one time in a year book."

"No one knew him but his school friends. Anyway we commissioned a statue of him; it's in the main lobby of Lowerton High School. It gives the kids there a hero to look up to."

"Thank you so much Kim.", the widow replied with her eyes misting hugging the red head even tighter.

"You know, sometimes the biggest heroes aren't the ones with the websites. They're the guys that you see all over the place. They don't have the fancy mission gear. They don't get to meet presidents and politicians. They're more like Ronnie than me. You know part of my saying was that 'I'm just an average girl…..'? I wasn't and the media loved me. I was cute. Originally I didn't want to be out front talking to the cameras, but it came naturally for me. Maybe it helped get other guys out to help clean parks or not litter, but all the same I couldn't do what I did without Ron. He was my rock, just like a lot of guys like Don were rocks too.", Kim explained.

As they stepped out on the deck Ron noticed something dangerous, Major Grant was lighting one of the grills. "Ah Sir, you might want to step back and drink a beer instead. No one gets poisoned today.", Ron told him with a large smile.

"Stoppable, we only had one _little_ incident of that ever happening, and you won't let me live it down. Who do think does the cooking on the grill when you're not here?", John Grant asked sharply.

"Mrs. Grant, Sir. She sent me pictures.", Ron replied with a laugh.

"Oh she did huh?", he replied with mock indignation.

---

Dinner had gone well and all the guests were stuffed. Most sat around, engaged in light conversation. Kim took her man by the arm and led him outside. They sat down and watched the sunset that highlighted the snow-covered peak of Mount Rainer. Monique saw the two sitting, got Bob's attention and stood behind the glass, watching the two lovers quietly. Finally Ron wrapped his arm around Kim's shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Now that's what I call love, baby boy.", Mo told her fiancée softly.

"You think all of it was worth it for them?", he asked, "You know if they hadn't split up you and me, Sarge Turner his wife would never have met."

"I just wished it could have happened without those two being hurt so bad.", Monique observed.

"It looks like they're healing pretty well honey." he responded.

"Yes it does Captain.", Tara told them, "But you just don't know what they did to her."

"Honey, you don't know what Ron can really do. I've seen him do stuff....I can't explain it.", Sergeant Turner explained to his wife.

"You mean when he had to get out from underneath cover to take that laser sighting on that cave mouth, right before that sniper shot him? I thought he was dead that time. Remember when he disappeared for three months after that rescue? Then he turned up. Did you ever see a more pathetic sight in all your life? He had sores all over his body. Remember the blisters? The doctors lanced them.. and.. those… _worms_ were in there. I wonder if he ever told his Kim about that?", Booth asked.

"That happened to him? I knew he said he was sick and lost a lot of weight, but I didn't know what happened to him.", Tara replied as Bob noticed his fiancée begin to cry.

"Sick? Yeah being lost without food, clean water and on his own for three months. When they brought him in he looked like a skeleton that was still breathing. Then eight weeks later he takes over a new squad and begins to train them. He had planned on coming home on leave to see you guys, but he knew the lives of his men took priority. When we deployed again he still wasn't at the weight that he had been seven months before.", Booth explained as another person slid up next to them to watch the two lovers outside.

Major Grant was holding Anna, both had content smiles on their faces.

"I think when he got to us he had a death wish. Considering all the holes in his body over the years, it's a wonder that he's still here to hold onto that young woman outside.", he observed to no one in particular.

"Hey Sir?", Walt Harris asked, "How do you say thanks to a guy that saves your life, then offers to have you made better at his expense? He told me about this new technique that made him able to hear and they're going to try it on me to get me fixed up. He's going to take care of the cost and everything."

"Have you ever tried 'Thanks a lot'?", the Major suggested.

"Yes Sir, he just...You know acts like it's nothin....Like he's expected to do those things.", Walter replied.

"See that little woman next to him outside? She's the reason that he's that way. Don't you agree ladies? You've known Stoppable a lot longer than we have.", Grant asked Monique and Tara.

"You don't know the half of it. His trust helped pay for our advanced degrees.", Tara replied for the two as a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, "Those two have done so much for people it hurts to sometimes think about it. Now they're getting ready to start Team Possible again. They're not going to save the world by chasing villains anymore, but they are planning to help people with aid and education. I know that Ron and Kim have made several offers today, and they want to make more to others in the near future. They made those offers because of changes that were coming up. I think Ben is going to take his. I want my man around Sir, it's time for us to settle down."

"Well Monique and I have a lot to think about. I might not be quite ready to go, so I might stay in for a little longer. I want to make sure that my company is ready to go to battle and we're going to have a lot of turn around this time.", Bob Booth replied.

Suddenly the blond child wanted down. Major Grant set the tyke down and she made a beeline for the door and her parents. Moments later she was climbing up the glider swing and into her mother's lap. She looked back at the people inside and waved before she turned back around and snuggled in with her Mom and Dad.

"Now that's love.", Tara told them all, "That's what I want out of life."

"Ditto girl, you know it.", Monique replied hoping for the same thing to happen in her life now.

--

"Come on sweetie, let's brush your teeth and comb your hair.", Ron told his little daughter, "Then when we get done, I'll read you a story OK?", Ron asked.

"Not you Daddy, I wan Unca Bert to read me.", Anna told her father.

"Uncle Albert?", he asked.

"Yeah Daddy, Bert and Walt too.", the blonde haired dynamo insisted.

"OK honey, I'll ask them.", Ron told Anna while he nodded to Kim.

She went off to tell the brothers of the request by her daughter.

--

"Thanks guys, you know she always seems to pick on guys that she doesn't know well to read to her. I'll bet when she gets older she's going to be a heck of a counselor.", Kim informed them, "If you don't want to do it we'll understand."

"Kim we'd love to try it. Thanks.", Albert told the red haired beauty.

The parents of the blonde haired child watched on as the brothers read a story to her while she sat in Walter Harris' lap. Finally the young one closed her eyes and they tucked her into her bed. The two men watched Anna quietly as her breathing slowed before they left the room. Ron and Kim backed up to let the brothers through. "Man Sarge, I never felt anything like that before.", Walter whispered, "Thanks."

Kim led the way as they rejoined the small gathering that was just beginning to break up. Lt Colonel and Mrs. Jackson, Major and Mrs. Grant, and the Harris family were all leaving. Monique was leaving with her fiancée, but Tara and Ben Turner were staying. Becky decided to stay the night too. Yori and Hiro finally got Ron-san off to bed. Luki and Tim were still in their room and decided to turn in for the night. The rest that were staying stayed up for a while, talking into the night.

Finally Yori asked softly while her head was on her husband's shoulder, "Ron-sama are you at peace now? Was it worth it?"

"Yes Yori I'm at peace. Sometimes I wish that KP didn't have to go through everything that happened to her. If I would have known, I would have stayed and fought Fukushima again, if I had only known. KP was worth my life then and now. I thought she had just traded up....I mean it was terrible what Josh, Amy and Fukushima did to her. If I could I'd like to raise Fukushima from the dead so that I could kill him again in a slower more painful way. He hurt the girl that I promised to protect. I failed her....You don't know how much that hurts me. Almost every night I go over it again."

"Then I see her, smell her, feel her warmth and her touch next to me and I remember again just how fortunate I am. Everything I went through was worth it. All the loneliness, agony and pain, all the men I killed. All that weight on my soul that their deaths carried was worth it."

"The only thing I would change would be what they did to her. I knew a little before, but after finding out what they did to Kimberly, I have a hard time sleeping. The only time I can relax is with her next to me. I'm not sure all that makes sense Yori, but that's how I feel.", Ron replied.

"She is with you Ron-sama. We never told you how Sensei was played, not the details anyway. Another Master wanted you to be torn from Kim-san so that you would return to Yamanouchi to find me as a more 'suitable mate'. He didn't understand the bond between Hiro and I. He was willing to sacrifice my husband to serve his ends. That Master knew if Sensei ordered me to marry you I would have obeyed. The fool did not understand your link with your mate as he didn't care about my link with mine. I apologize again for everything that was done to you and Kim-san in the name of our school. Soon our cousin will join both of our families in a bond. Thank you for allowing us to enter into your home.", she told him.

"It is our honor Yori. Luki has asked me to give her away since her father has passed on. I had asked him to do this as an honoring of the American part of the ceremony. She has asked Kim to be her Matron of Honor. This we agreed to and we have been honored ourselves. I think maybe we should drink a toast as long as we don't do it in Sake. Thank goodness Wanda and Suzie aren't here.", Ron chuckled.

"Those two could be best served by having mates of their own. I think they need to settle down a little too, but it will take very good men to make them give up their bachelor ways.", Hirotaka interjected.

Tara and Ben got up, "We're done in guys and I need some time with my wife.", Sergeant Turner told them.

"Oh, and if you hear any loud noises coming from our room, we don't need any help.", Tara informed them with an evil smile.

"I suppose that may be said for us as well.", Yori added.

Kim yawned, "Well sleep good guys, I doubt if you'll hear anything from our room, we had it soundproofed last year because of all the complaints."

Kim pulled Ron up to his feet, "Let's check on Anna and make sure the baby monitor is on. Then we can grab a shower before turning in honey."

"Sure KP. Let me put a couple of things away. I'm two minutes behind you.", Ron replied.

Ron caught up with his lover and friend for most of his life while she was standing by Anna's door, going in to check their firstborn once more. He watched as she softly approached the small sleeping form. He knew this was one of her favorite times of the day, admiring the creation that they had made together. Now her love was going to grow even more with the twins on the way. _'Where I failed her before, I will never fail her again. Thank you Lord for making me see the light.',_ Ron mused in silent prayer before taking his place next to Kim.

They continued to behold their child in wonderment for a few more minutes before Kim took hold of Ron's hand and guided him out the door. Within another two minutes the shower was running and both heroes were taking turns scrubbing each others backs, making sure they completed their nightly ritual. Once done they dried each other off and Ron spent some time on his lover's hair. After a few more minutes they were in their bed fast asleep. One thing they always had to do was maintain contact through the night, otherwise they would both wake up searching for each other.

Kim turned into her husband and slid her hand across his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She knew that they would shift positions during the night and a lot of it was spent with him close to her back with his hand resting on her tummy. They had gotten used to that after Ron was wounded the last time and finally returned home to her the last time. And she loved it. Once in a while he would pull her hair back to nuzzle her neck. _'God I love his touch, thank you again for bringing him home to me and all of us. Thank you for keeping him safe all those years.', _she prayed as she drifted into deep slumber.

Hours later it started again almost like clockwork; the shivering and sweating. She did all that she could as she held onto him for dear life. She knew a lot of what happened to him, but she knew there where some things he didn't talk about. She caught him almost telling her and stopping short. _'I wish he could tell me so that I could understand more. It must be real bad if he won't share. He always try to protect me, but this hurts him every night.',_ she worried. "It's OK Ronnie, I'm here. We're all safe honey.", she whispered to the trembling form.

Slowly he calmed down as she caressed his chest. In a short while she drifted off again. A little before dawn he stirred again and he quietly left her side to go and check on Anna and make some coffee. Less then ten minutes later she felt his warmth return. She rolled over to him and cuddled close, just like almost every morning. Kim whispered, "Is she OK Ronnie?"

"Yeah honey, she's fine. I always worry about her. Next to you she's the most precious thing in my life. I can see how hard it was for your Dad when we started dating. I hope I can do as well, maybe he'll give me some pointers.", Ron mused softly.

"Well as long as it doesn't include spaceships we can deal with it. Now come over here you, and snuggle up.", she ordered as she buried her face in his chest. She knew that their morning _alone time _would only last for maybe an hour before the blonde child began to tear up her room and Kim decided to make the most of it.

Finally the pint sized blonde opened their door and jumped up on the bed with an ear-shattering squeal.

The young family spent the next half hour in a free-for-all tickle fest before Ron called an end to it so that he could get up and make breakfast. "Come on you. Let your momma get a little more sleep. I'll give you some juice while I start the bacon.", Ron told the child who seemed to understand his every word.

"Daddy, why does Walt stay in chair?", she finally asked while she was sitting in a chair at the table.

Ron knew Anna had figured out that something was wrong with him. "Honey, Walt got hurt real bad. We're going to try and help him. You don't remember Felix when he couldn't walk either. Well they fixed him and we're going to try the same thing with Walt. You like him don't you?", Ron asked.

"Yeah Daddy, he's nice. I want him to walk too.", the child told her dad, "Then we can play together."

"That's what we're going to do honey. Bert and Walt and their Mom is coming to see us next week and we're going to get this done

A few minutes later other adults came in looking for coffee. Ron already had water boiling for tea as well. The hot water in the tea pot was waiting for Yori to add her tea bags. Both Ron and Hiro knew better then to make Yori's tea for her. By the time the bacon and waffles were finished, Ben and Tara were up as well. For some reason, both seemed to be flushed, and thirsty too.

"OK Ron what do you guys have planned today?", Ben asked as Becky walked in.

"Well since KP is in charge of Agent Training at Global Justice, maybe we can let her see some of our exercises and let her have some fun on the toys today and tomorrow.", Ron suggested.

"I don't see a problem Ron, but who's going to watch the kids while we play?", he asked.

"Yori spoke up, "We'll watch the children. We haven't gotten to know our cousin well enough yet. I think Ron-san will want to spend time with Anna-san."

"Yeah that sounds fine. I remember Yori preferring the simple approach to combat.", Ron replied as he mentally rubbed his jaw.

---

_Fort Lewis, Washington:_

"Ma'am this is the M4-A1 version of the M-16. This is a favorite among our troops that are deployed worldwide. You'll need to zero this one and I'm sure that the Sergeant knows how to do his.", the instructor told the red head.

Ron and Kim laid down in the prone position and fired three rounds at their targets, then made the adjustments. Monique was being helped by her fiancée and Tara was being helped by her husband. All three men had years of firing this weapon and it showed. The whole group was finished in a little over an hour.

They took the magazines out and safe'd their rifles and drove to the next range. Kim was having the time of her life. '_This is much better than our ranges at GJ, I think we need to make a few changes. Maybe we ought to check into other calibers though. Since ballistic armor is getting better, maybe we need to re-chamber from the 5.56 to the 6.5 MM.',_ she mused.

They moved on to the live course, but switched to MILES lasers on their weapons. "KP this gear allows us to be more realistic when we practice.", Ron told her as he explained how it worked.

From there, they moved on to the live fire range. On this one the two Sergeants and the Officer ran through it while the rest looked on from a safe viewing area. Most civilians don't realize the close coordination that happens in combat. They watched the three men work together as they covered each other as different scenarios were handled. All three women watched their men in awe._ 'I didn't know he could do that.', _Kim thought as she saw Ron move in one direction while engaging targets in a difficult position, in a professional manner. Sergeant Turner and Captain Booth were flawless in their execution.

After they were done the soldiers turned their weapons in. "Sorry about not being sharp there Sir. I guess I'm way out of practice.", Ron told his former Commanding Officer.

"Two years out Ron, remember we do this all the time. I remember when you was the best.", Bob Booth replied.

"Still Ron, you remember, but your timing was just a _bit_ off.", Ben Turner told his old SAW gunner.

"What do you mean _OFF_?", Monique asked.

"I used to be a LOT smoother Mo. I'm out of practice.", Ron replied.

"But I didn't see ANYTHING wrong.", Monique protested.

"I was a professional Mo, if I had been that bad in combat someone could have gotten killed. Maybe my time was over.", he told them.

Tara waded in, "Well Ron, you did everything you could while you were in. You gave everything. You had to get out because of injuries. Remember Ron Stoppable, you were my first hero. Of course, you've been replaced a bit, but the guy who replaced you is a friend of yours."

"OK where are we going next?", Kim asked.

"Let's go over and check out a couple of Bradley Fighting Vehicles and head over to one of the ranges.", Captain Booth suggested.

"Why?", Tara asked.

"25 MM Bushmaster Cannon is why honey. Wait till you line a target up with one of those.", Ben replied for his the Captain.

Three hours later all the women agreed that feeling the power of the main gun as well as the machine guns firing was very impressive. Next they took a drive in a Stryker Vehicle to compare with the tracked Bradley Armored Personnel Carrier. Kim liked them both and knew that Dr. Director was going to want a report on this equipment. '_The M-2 Bradley is nice and capable, but the M1126 Stryker can be used in more ways. Maybe we can get a few to try out?',_ she wondered.

Later they tried the grenade launchers and some of the newer machine guns. By the time night was approaching the ladies were all tired, but there was one more range to go to. Monique and Tara had already headed over to it to help Captain Booth set it up.

"Just what are we trying to do here Ronnie?, Kim asked her husband. He attached a bayonet to her rifle and returned it to her.

"Well KP originally the infantry was armed with spears or swords. Usually spears because they were cheaper and gave better range. Well, later the militaries of the world put a knife on the end of the rifle in case the soldier ran out of ammunition or his weapon malfunctioned and this did happen a lot. This is the bayonet course.", he replied. Ron took an offered bayonet and clipped in on over the barrel of his rifle. He showed Kim the different parries and strikes from the smash with the butt of the rifle to the slash with the bayonet as well as the thrust that was a stabbing motion.

"Now for a standard sized soldier the M4A1 is a crappy platform of a bayonette , but for a petite woman it should work out real well. The weapon was designed for urban fighting.", he continued as he picked up Captain Booth's extra rifle (an M16A1) and attached a bayonette to it.

For a few minutes he had her copy him until he was satisfied that Kim had the basics down. Then he placed her in front of a target and had her practice the moves that she had just learned.

Tara and Monique watched and waited for the surprise.

"OK KP now that you have the easy part down pretty well, we're going to walk through the range and you'll get to handle the different targets with how they present themselves.", Ron instructed., "Watch how I do this KP."

Kim watched intently as her husband covered the course.

She stood in front of her first target, ready to go. "Remember honey, smash, slash stab. Take your time. It takes a while to get used to attacking something with an edged weapon.", Ron instructed her.

"The first four targets Kim engaged were easy. The first was a high block followed by a smash to the face of the target. The next was an outside parry with an upper strike to the target's groin. The third was another parry with a follow-up slash across the neck region of the target. The fourth was an inside parry with a stab to the chest.

When the fifth target presented itself Kim Stoppable was stunned. There on the target, where the face should have been, was a lifelike picture of her former husband, Josh Mankey. With a shriek and eyes wide with rage, Kim attacked. Ron watched on wondering what was happening.

With Captain Booth's earlier assistance, Tara and Monique had attached the picture.

Ron continued to watch his red headed wife as she concentrated on destroying the bayonet target with reckless abandon. After nearly forty stabs, Ron approached Kim. "Honey, I think he's dead now. Do you want to talk about it?", Ron asked softly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I'm not done with this creep yet.", she snarled.

After a couple more minutes the target was nearly destroyed, the bayonet had a nick in it, Kim's hands had blisters on them and she was exhausted. She dropped the rifle and started to kick and punch what was left of the training device. Ron looked at his wife's bloody hands before he decided to wrap her in up his arms to calm her.

"Dammit Ron I wasn't done. Leave me alone.", she growled.

"KP, look at your hands. Relax.", he ordered his trembling wife, "We need to sit and talk."

She turned to him still in his arms pleading, "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I stop you? You were hurting yourself.", he lowered his voice to calm her.

"NO! **Why** did you leave me with_**HIM**_? The hardest thing I've ever done was to survive those years without you. Part of me wanted to die, another part wanted me to kill myself. I think at the start he really didn't want those things to happen to me, but later I'm not so sure. I think he knew that I would go insane without that drug."

"When he divorced me he could have told GJ, but he didn't. I think at the end he wanted me to go nuts or kill myself. Do you know that he craved the necklace and earrings you gave me? Like they were some sort of prize to his family for taking me from you. He even had that in his demands at the divorce. Dad and the Judge shot him down. That's also why he attacked Mom too. They treated me like a _thing _not a _person._ They told me that my children belonged to them, not me. I just hope they still don't think that way.", Kim explained.

"What do you mean honey? Do you think that they still think that Anna _belongs_ to them?", Ron asked now worried for his daughter's safety.

"I...I don't know. Most people don't think that way. But the Mankey Clan really do feel that they are better than other people and laws should not apply to them. I **DO** know one thing, if they hurt any of my children. I will rub them all out of existence...I don't care if they give me the death penalty.", she told Ron as she still trembled.

By this time the rest had joined them. Monique asked, "Well I see you didn't care to see your EX out here, did you girl?"

"I think I went a little overboard. I'm sorry Sir." Kim told Captain Booth as he came up.

He winced at the blood covered hands of the former teen hero, knowing that they had gone too far. "I'm sorry ma'am, that was in bad taste. I apologize. I didn't know."

Tara seeing an opening asked, "Kim do you want to talk about it, just girl talk?"

"Yeah, uh guys can we have a couple of minutes? Tara's my shrink at GJ and we go over _things _once in a while. Monique, I suppose you should listen in too. Ronnie, I'm sorry we'll be back in a few minutes.", Kim told them.

"What was all that Ron?", Ben Turner asked.

"Well when I left for the Army, I left her in the arms of Josh Mankey. He had her under drug and mind control which I didn't know about until recently. When she saw his picture on the target she snapped. You see while I had all the support of the Army, Kim didn't have anyone to talk to until her divorce. When they took her off the drugs she nearly went insane. Only some really smart and caring people saved her. Today she just told me that the Mankeys had told her that all of her children belonged to them just as she belonged to them...I just hope they don't feel that way. If they do Anna could be in danger.", Ron informed them.

Bob Booth whistled, "Somebody has a death wish?"

"I don't know. Remember what I said about me being able to tap into all the power when KP was in danger? Don't you think that I would be able to do that if my children were in danger too?", he replied.

"Well Ron you might want to get deputized somewhere so that you can freely defend your family.", Booth replied.

"Yeah, maybe I might need to so that. May I have a moment? I want to make a call.", Ron told them.

Moments later he was talking to a familiar voice. "Betty this is Ron Stoppable. Listen, is there a way that I can come in as an Associate Agent? KP just brought something up and now I'm a bit worried. She enlightened me that the Mankeys considered her property and that they claimed ownership of Kim's children. If they still feel that way then Anna may be in danger. I want you to know that if _anyone _hurts my family I will show no mercy, whether it's legal or not. You know what I can do. I'd feel a lot better if I'm legal. If not I'll still protect them, only there won't be any evidence left. One more thing Ma'am, I want Anna chipped.", he informed the head of Global Justice.

"At your first opportunity Ron, come in and we'll take care of that. We'll make sure that Anna gets both chips, Wade just made them smaller. Now I know that you went to Seattle to talk to some of your friends and bring them into your corporation. I'll swear in those Rangers that you bring back with you. That way they can legally keep their favorite weapons with them.", she replied.

"Thank you ma'am. I'm still working on the numbers, but I'm pretty close. However the ones I approached have asked to enlist in the Reserves or National Guard to keep their pensions going. Would that be a problem?", Ron inquired.

"Not a problem, we won't use your men except in emergencies. This would be another way for them to stay sharp. I'll talk to you when you get back.", she replied.

"I have a few others who are staying in town to be near us. Do you think I can have the same for them as well? They are already highly trained in the hand-to-hand techniques.", he asked.

"Well we can always use people to help with training. Why not?", Betty replied._ 'Well that was interesting. I wonder what brought that on? It took long enough to get him in.',_ she mused after the connection closed.

Ron was talking with his comrades when the ladies returned a few minutes later. "Ronnie. We need to talk. I guess I have some unresolved issues and Tara thinks that we really need to talk them out before much longer. Can we do it tomorrow at the Cabin?", Kim asked.

"Yes KP. We should. Maybe quiet talk for just a few of us?", he asked in return.

"Yeah, and I want to talk about the nightmares too. It hurts you too much. I want to share. I think if we do we'll be stronger.", she replied.

I guess it's time to let it all go.", Ron smiled.

---

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Dr. Director hit her intercom, "Will, we just got Stoppable and a few other of his people to join as Associate Agents. Let me see the latest on the Amy Hall surveillance while you're going over it..", she asked.

---

_Taos, New Mexico:_

Amy Hall looked at the "Dolls" with a happy smile. _'I won't be able to get away until whoever is watching us gets distracted. This way Joshie and I __could go our separate ways without anyone following us till it's time to set the plan in motion. Boy will the watchers be surprised.',_ she chuckled an unusual way, _'This will be the best one since we got Kimmie on the "juice".'_

---

He waited for the pick up. "Come on Jamie, pick up the phone, it's Josh.", Josh identified as the answering machine picked up.

Moments later the familiar voice cam on, "Josh is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Chunky.", he replied using her 'Mankey' name.

"OK, so where have you been hiding?", she asked.

"I am NOT hiding. The reason I called was to find out what Mom, Dad and the rest of the family thought of the plan. You DID talk to everyone didn't you?", he asked in return.

"Yeah we had a meeting. Nancy doesn't want to have anything to do with it, though she'd like to have her youngest son get a try at the brat when she's old enough to breed. Courtney and Bernice wanted in from the git go. Bernice is willing to hide the child till she's fourteen. Phyllis is willing to go along too. A few of the men want their shot at the child as well. Your Dad doesn't think that we need to do this, however your Mom is willing to sell her back to Possible for the earrings and necklace. She heard that the engagement and wedding bands are part of the set and wants it all to show 'The Mankey Superiority'. So, right now it's a go. Just remember NOT to take the child over state lines. If you do it's a Federal crime. Those judges are a lot harder to bribe. That's what cost your mom her an extra year.", Chunky explained.

"OK, we'll go when the time is right. I called Brick Flagg a few days ago. He told me that Kim was pregnant again. Maybe we can wait till she's further along so that she'll be afraid to fight. I wonder what the loser's schedule is. If we can catch him out of town we'll be home free. He might threaten us, but he's too big of a coward to try anything when his daughter is on the line.", Josh laughed, "I'll call you later Chunky before we're ready to go, tell Bernice to get ready to host the girl."

* * *

A/N: Alright what the heck is going on? There's a threat against a child? We've all read (that is if you read the newspapers) of this kind of thing happening. What happens when it's not just a guy and his wife or whatever planning this, but a whole family? However, that is not the only part of the plot. To find out you have to keep reading. And you thought I was going to be nice!

Remember Armydude is back to updating and you ought to see chapter 30. CK1 has the 'School of Life' rolling hard, all I can say is well done bud. What can I say about Nutzkie's newest...Oh it's great. Daccu65 has written, I think, my most favorite chapter ever.

See ya later,

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own Kim Possible or any parts of the show. Disney does. However, I do own Sergeant Ben Turner, Major John Jackson and Major John Grant. If you want to use them in a story let me know and I'll send their bios to ya.**

**Of course I don't make any money from this hobby, it just keeps me from panhanding on the streets at night (my wife is at least grateful for that).**

**Thanks to Cole Martin, Waveform and CajunBear73 for the reviews I really appreciate them guys. Ya know Screaming Phoenix has been quiet, I must be doing something right.....Guess maybe I ought to fix that.**

**The big kudos should go to CajunBear, he knows where all this is going and he's still sane....OK mostly sane, the shock treatments have seemed to help.**

**Hey we're still in Washington (the state). You know the one in the upper left part of the map.**

**'The Truth' only goes 15 chapters (yes I counted) so it's almost half done.**

**Let's have some more fun.**

**ST-103**

**----- **

The Truth

Chapter 7

_The Cabin. Tacoma, Washington:_

The first thing Ron did when they got back home was to make bread and begin a dessert for dinner. Though Ron didn't have sushi in the Cabin, he knew that Hirotaka was aware of the fishing rods location and he didn't want to tempt Yori out of her comfort zone to have her try and make some of the raw fish dishes that were a staple in her homeland. She was a ninja….a very good ninja, but was a terrible cook, only slightly better than Kim. Before they had driven into Fort Lewis, Ron had called his old friend Max at Tom's Foods to make sure they had enough groceries for the rest of the week.

While the dessert was baking, Tara saw the opportunity, "Ron, you have to level with Kim, Monique and me about what made you leave home in the first place. If you loved her you should have at least confronted Kim and Josh together.", she told him, "Listen, have Tim and Luki watch the kids and the oven. We need to fix this now, it's been way too long."

Ron called out to Yori and explained what he was going to do. She brought her husband into the meeting.

"Today we saw out on the range that KP isn't fully over what was done to her. I owe her and all of you an explanation of why I acted in the way I did when I left Kim and Josh together.", he began.

"Everyone here knows what kind of self confidence I had in high school. I mean even when I had success in football, getting all those accolades. Kim can tell you just how neurotic I was. I suppose I called her four or five times a night, still needing her reassurances of 'our' relationship. This was even after she kissed me in public, all sorts of people watched us holding hands and everything. In short, I was still a loser. I hadn't grown up, I still couldn't face the cameras. I mean how many times did I almost throw up when the sportscasters on TV tried to interview me after a football game? I mean, I guess, after the New Year's rescue on Longs. And while I was stuck up there. I began to have dreams or visions about my future...well KP's and mine. I saw stuff that I couldn't explain. Sensei revealed things to me that would happen if I didn't survive and what may happen if I did.", Ron paused, "I remember that it was bad enough that I had to survive. Though there were some _real good _things too."

"You mean you saw us together after the prom? You knew that we were going to do it", Kim asked as she blushed.

"Yeah KP, I did. But I only half remembered them....I mean at the time I thought it was wishful thinking. Every time that we that we did something, I began to have the idea that I'd done it before. I even mentioned it a couple of times. Well this even put me on edge more. I asked Sensei a few times and he told me that he was forbidden to let me know more. I didn't know about the leadership structure at Yamanouchi at the time." he paused again.

"After the prom I sorta knew what was going to happen...I mean that Josh was going to enter your life and I had to leave. I thought that I could trick fate and protect you. Sensei gave me a gem to give to you. I had it put on the ring that I gave to you the night of the prom. I thought it was to protect you and I was wrong. You see in my dreams I saw you and Josh kissing in the Bueno Nacho. I asked Sensei for advice and he told me he was barred again from doing so. Naturally I thought that you had finally stepped up to a better man. And since I was building my other identity, I decided that if you really wanted Josh over me then I would leave and find my way in the world another way.", he told them.

"But I was drugged Ron, I never would have left you like that on my own. Why didn't you see?", Kim asked in tears.

"Because I was _still a loser_ KP, Bonnie was right. No matter how many times we dance around the subject, Bonnie was right. No matter how many faults she had, she was right. I was still insecure. I still didn't feel that I deserved you. I really _did_ think you found a 'better' guy, a guy who was worth you. I know that you told me that you loved me. I guess I sorta believed it, and did it make me feel wonderful. But when you told me to 'get lost', I just figured that you finally came to your senses and found the right guy. If I had known that was a plan by Fukushima because he wanted me dead, I would have gladly fought him rather than let him hurt you. He wanted my head. If he would have just asked, I would have just got down on my knees and let him end it for me KP. You have to believe me. All I ever wanted to do was to protect you and make sure you were happy. If my death meant that you were safe, it would have been a small price for me to pay. I didn't tell anyone where I was going when I left because those GJ guys tried to kidnap me and were planning on dissecting me to see why I was different. I felt if people knew they would find me and experiment on me. I didn't want that either. All I wanted to do was try and make a difference on my own, since it seemed that you were out of my life. I had to go away, you was going into Global Justice and they would have made you come to the same conclusion. I doubted if you would have even mourned me.", Ron explained through his growing tears.

After a few seconds of crying in each others arms he continued. "Anyway, when I saw you and Josh together, I suddenly saw the vision again. All the other visions had come true and I knew that I was faced with a future without you. I left as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb you and him. I saw the flowers and the lady I gave them to, I saw the chocolates and the cheerleaders. I saw Junior and what I did to him. And I saw myself throwing your rings away. I never did see Monique finding the rings, though. I guess because at that point I had mentally severed my connection with Yamanouchi and you since you didn't need me anymore."

"But I needed you, that was all a fake. Why couldn't you see it? I loved you.", she wailed into his shoulder.

"Because I was an idiotic loser KP. I didn't know you was being played, by the same people that were keeping Sensei from allowing me to reveal anything to you. They really didn't care about you except as a way to get to me. I only wish I'd known then. I wish I didn't have to work over that one night when they grabbed you. I should have been there. I wasn't and I failed you. I failed my vow to keep you safe. Sure, I didn't know that they wanted me, but I should have known. I should have known…. I am so sorry KP, I am so sorry that they hurt you, and I let it happen!", Ron was beginning fall apart.

Kim buried her face into his chest. "Ron just hold me honey. Those people hurt us both. They programmed me to kill you. I know that I shot you, but I don't know how you survived. All.. I know… is that I'm glad.. I missed… when I fired.", she stammered.

"Uh...KP, you didn't miss.", he replied through his tears. He pulled his hair back and showed the healed-over scar, "That was the reason that I started wearing my hair a little longer after that. I had headaches for a month.", he finished.

"I'm sorry Ron...I...I....all I can say is that I started to go a little crazy after that. About three months later, Josh served me with the divorce papers. Right after the divorce he told me the phrase that made me stop remembering them. They also stopped the drugs too. A few days later I tried to kill myself. I couldn't handle it. Thanks to Tara, Bonnie and both of our families and friends, I was able to beat the drugs and start to heal. It was the most terrible time of my life, and you not being around just made it worse.", she replied still crying, "Thank you for coming back to me and giving me another chance."

"Thank you for giving me another chance KP.", Ron replied as he held onto his beautiful bride.

Yori finally spoke up, "Kim-san, not all of Ron-san's not telling you about his gifts was his idea. He wanted to tell you everything, Sensei wanted you to know enough to allay your fears. However one of the Masters of Yamanouchi declared that this was not to happen, as I mentioned before you two were forced apart by a Master. His aim was to separate you two and find Ron-san a 'proper spouse'. If he refused to do so Fukushima's secondary mission was to terminate you to force Ron-san to do as he wanted. Fukushima had his own plans however, those being to terminate Ron-san, not you. If the Chosen One had not left when he did. Fukushima would have killed you. Since it appears that you were under his control he could have done so easily. This Master did not understand how powerful the Chosen One was. In short he was an egotistical fool just like his cousin."

"But I would have died in his place.", Kim replied softly.

"That was _not_ your purpose in life Kim-san. Your purpose was to help people, to inspire them to become better. To raise them up. It was Ron-san's purpose to die for you, not the reverse. He was your sidekick and partner. He had already offered up his life for you. He had made that decision early in his relationship at your side. Do not take that from him. Keeping you safe was his goal and his vow that he made to your parents. His was a simple mission, that being 'Keep Kim Possible Safe' no matter the cost. That's why he enrolled in skydiving and climbing classes. Though he got better, he couldn't progress as fast as the famous Kim Possible, no matter how hard he tried. Let's face one basic fact Kim-san, you are very gifted. But to achieve what you did, even you had to have a tremendous support structure. For the most part Ron-san was that support structure. He gave almost all of himself to make sure you succeeded, to be the best. He even offered to give up his future when he thought that you had found a better person to be with. He gave you his _all _Kim-san. All he wanted to do was make sure you were safe and happy. He felt that you had made the change and he was free to disappear to pursue a life of misery.", Yori informed her.

"What do you mean _misery_, Yori?", Kim asked worried.

"Kim-san, you know that you and Ron-san have a special link correct?", Yori asked.

"Yes, we've had it for years.", Kim replied after used Ron's chest to wipe some tears from her face.

"Yet I don't think you know just how deep this link goes for the Chosen One, Kim-san. You see Ron-san bonded with you many years ago. Yours is an emotional, as well and a physical and psychological bond and I believe your spirits are bonded in some manner, too. Therefore when Ron-san saw you with Josh, he was broken. Broken so badly that it's a wonder that he survived He knew at that point his bond with you appeared shattered. Being in the same place with you and your new hunk would have been gut wrenching for him. So he disappeared."

"He thought you were happy and he had to leave. If he had stayed much longer the agony may have caused him to commit _Hari Kari _in some manner. Master Sensei figured out after months of mediation that Ron-san's pain ran so deep that the world nearly lost him, Fukushima's plan nearly was a success; he came much closer to the demise of Ron-san then he ever knew. Go ahead and ask Ron-san how many times he was tempted to stand up in a fire fight. What was the real reason that he didn't wear an armored vest on that one mission, the one where he was shot by the sniper? Why was he wounded so many times? Ask your husband if he ever contemplated using the power to stop his heart. See if he will look you in the eyes… if he can even give you an answer.", Yori urged.

"Ronn?", Kim pleaded.

"Yeah KP.", he replied.

"Is Yori right?", she asked softly.

"KP I...I.", Ron stuttered unable to look at his wonderful wife.

"Oh Ronn.", Kim began crying again. "Hold me.", she asked in a small voice.

Her husband pulled her back into a deep hug trying to calm her again. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"You see Kim-san, Ron-san could not fall in love with another woman, it was only with you that he could do this. With the power he is allowed only the one chance at love and in his eyes this had ended. So his only chance at love and peace for his whole life was over. Imagine you could never feel love or comfort after the age of eighteen. Therefore, he could spend a cold loveless life by himself, or he could end it all. His soul would then be doomed to wander alone for eternity. The path of the Chosen One is not very appealing now is it?", Yori asked.

Kim continued to cling to Ron as everything that Ron and Yori told her sunk in. "You mean that we were destined to be together?", she asked.

"Maybe not at the start, but after the emotion chip and more importantly, after the mission against the blue scientist, you both made your feelings known to each other. Together with the bonding that you had already done in the years before, sealed Ron-san's fate. As you became closer you both knew that it was going to be 'forever' didn't you?", Yori asked.

See Kim and Ron both nod she continued, "So Fukushima was able to grab you and force you to do his bidding. He got a former boyfriend to distract you. I don't understand how he was able to get close to you and pry you away from Ron-san."

"It was me.", Tara offered softy while her husband's arms wrapped around her, "I was dating Josh at the time. It was my fault that they got close."

"IT WAS NOT your fault Tara-san. You was used just like Kim-san was used. Just like Sensei was used. The major villains in this plot are now dead. Ron-san took care of the major culprit over two years ago. Like Ron-san I believe that Fukushima died too swiftly for his crimes. If Ron-san knew the extent of Fukushima's crimes before he terminated him the punishment would have been much more severe. I know that Sensei and a few other masters are looking into Fukushima's death and they are wondering what can be done to change this to a more appropriate punishment.", Yori informed them all.

"You see the masters are looking into a way to make the afterlife of Fukushima very unpleasant.", she hinted.

Monique watched as she could tell Ron and Kim begin to glow softly.

"As you see Kim-san and Ron-san share a special bond. This is even stronger then it would have been, except the disgraced ninja stole Kim-san during her honeymoon to force Ron-san to save her. He had her and Anna-san while the child was still growing in Kim-san. He miscalculated and they were both inside a power surge from activated Monkey idols. This gave Kim-san and Anna-san Mystical Monkey Power like Ron-san, though it is not nearly as powerful. The fool, Fkushima, never understood what those idols did. Not all of the Monkey Statues have the same properties. The ones that the idiotic disgraced one used in Maui, he thought had the properties to remove the MMP. That was because he didn't read about their nature completely. The Statues' properties were to reverse the state of the MMP. If they had hit Ron-san, he would have lost his MMP, however since they hit Kim-san and Anna-san instead they were given a part of the Mystical Monkey Power. That is why they can glow blue and and have a much tighter bond with husband and father.", Yori explained.

"But if Ron wanted to end it all, why wasn't he able to Yori?", Monique asked being confused by the information.

"Several things. You have to know the MMP doesn't want to go unused and it would resist suicide from the one who used it. I think Ron-san was working on a way to get around that.", she noticed the blond former Ranger nod.

"But what really stopped him was a series of events beginning with that show that Wendy Marks-san aired. Few know that an officer's wife saw that show and realized who this Sergeant Loosee' really was. Since Ron-san was deployed overseas at the time he had no idea of the show or he might have taken drastic actions at that time. When he returned from his deployment, officers from his unit confronted him with the video. At that point it unraveled for him and he called Yamanouchi for advice.", Yori stopped for a moment.

"Hirotaka and I were dispatched to Fort Lewis. We left Middleton and our watch over you Kim-san to explain who and what Ron-san was to the Army. That was months before you shot him Kim-san. We were able to have Ron-san complete his training and we also took his team and trained them to a high level to support him and maybe keep him alive."

"Ron-san, being the stubborn, oblivious male that he is refused to receive any information about you. If he had done so...", Yori began to growl, "He may have come home for you then and torn your first husband and Fukushima apart with a flick of his wrist." Yori stopped for a moment to restrain her sudden urge to give Ron another knuckle sandwich.

Kim was finally calming down. "I understand that Ron's purpose in life was to protect me and my purpose in life was to inspire others. But what now?", she asked.

"Kim-san you are planning on starting up Team Possible again, correct?", Yori asked.

"Yes we have been trying to get people to sign up with us. Ron was very clear on who he wanted in the corporation to work with the team and the money making end of it, so that we could better finance our charity work.", Kim replied.

"Then your mission in life has not changed that much Kim-san. You will continue to inspire people. You are aware of Ron-san's other activities to help soldiers' families? You are aware of his attempts to help refugees? Yes, you have inspired him as well. He has also taken up the mantle of helping other people on his own rather than just assisting you, but still his primary task is to protect you and your family. For you he will still put himself between you and danger. He has added your children to that as well. When Ron-san meditated for his final trials Kim-san he made the decision that if he survived and you still wanted him, he would come back to you and help you raise Josh Mankey-san's children.", Yori explained.

"But we didn't have any...."

"He did not know that nor did he want to know. He felt that if you still wanted him, he would support you and the offspring that you already had.", Yori interrupted, "However, you must realize that he meant _if he survived_, I believe at that time he had no intention of doing so. He was still on a suicidal path. Only a chance moment of inspiration saved him. I believe it was when he was in the jungle all alone. He had contracted malaria, dysentery and he was starving. He had one arm injured and he had been wounded. I believe that injured arm bothers him to this day. The wound to his abdomen became infected over the course of his time in the jungle."

"That was the period after your Dr. Director was rescued from her kidnappers. He did not reemerge for three months and he turned up at an American Embassy in another country. I saw him a week after he was brought back here. In my opinion he was one step from death and he was beginning to make that final step to his grave."

"We decided the only way to keep him alive was to give him a reason for living. In short I impersonated you at his bedside until he responded. In reality Kim-san I did a very realistic impersonation of you, almost too good. I was well aware of your affections for Ron-san since Hiro and I spent time at your side while you were recovering from the drug withdrawal. In short I told Ron-san that you needed him. Though nearly dead he tore all the tubes and wires out of his body leaving a bloody mess. He crawled out of the bed and tried to defend me thinking I was you. Kim-san you are very lucky to have a man like Ron-san with you. I can see that the two of you are still destined for greater things.", Yori finished.

Kim crawled even closer to her husband. "Why didn't you tell me all of this Ronnie?", she asked softly.

"I didn't want to worry you KP. I didn't want you to know how close I came. I...I...I'm sorry honey.", he replied, "Please forgive me. I screwed up more than you can ever know."

"No, I won't forgive you Ron....That is not until you forgive me first. I wasn't your best friend over the years, I could have been better. So much better. Now that I think of it, I know that I failed you. All those crushes, and you still supported me. Even when it must have tortured you, you still had my back. Please forgive me Ronnie?", Kim asked.

"Kim if you think you need forgiveness then you have it. I don't think that you do, but I'll give it anyway.", the former Ranger replied, "NOW will you forgive me for abandoning you?"

"Yes honey. Now let's not worry about this anymore. Let's fix dinner and have a cozy time tonight since it looks like it's going to rain any minute now.", she told him as she looked past him, seeing the rain beginning to come down.

"OK KP, I hope we're done. All this storytelling sure does get an appetite going. And we have to check in on Anna. I wonder if she's figured out how to put a saddle on your brother's back yet?", he told them all.

"I think we accomplished a lot here today guys.", Tara announced, laughing at the thought of Tim Possible with a saddle on his back, "And I am hungry too. The dessert and bread smell wonderful."

-

After dinner they sat back stuffed, not really ready for dessert yet. Ron decided to take his daughter out for a walk in the forest. "Come on Anna let's get your raincoat so we can walk off this dinner.", Ron asked his daughter.

"OK Daddy.", she gushed wanting to spend some time with her father since he had been busy all day.

After a couple of hours they returned. Even though Anna had been wearing her raincoat, she was soaked. Ron carried the now squirming tyke inside and started a bath to warm her up. Afterward he got her in her pajamas and put a light robe on her.

"Anna we have pie. Do you want some Blueberry Pie and milk?", Ron asked.

The response was a blonde blur into the kitchen. Two green eyes were searching for a plate and a spoon. Knowing what was going to happen next, Kim calmly attached a bib to her daughter after she set down her hot chocolate.

Ron looked at his wife in horror, "Uh...KP where did you get the coco moo?"

"I had Hirotaka make it. He's almost as handy in the kitchen as you are.", the redhead replied.

"Oh thank goodness, I had visions of when you tried to make s'mores the other day.", Ron replied innocently.

Luki was slicing up the pies. She has already had decaf coffee brewing and hot water for tea. "Do you want whipped cream or ice cream for pie topping?", she asked.

Seeing that it was split about 50/50 with Anna wanting both, the young ninja got the ice cream from the freezer and the whipped cream from the fridge. She filled the plates quickly and efficiently displaying just a few of her ninja talents letting everyone to pick out their own toppings, except for the two children.

It was Anna's bedtime and Ron asked her if she wanted a story. "Yeah Daddy, I want Unca Bob and Auntie Mo. I wanna scary story too.", the blond child insisted.

"Do you want a story about a wicked queen and all the people who served her?", Ron asked with a smile having played this game before.

"No Daddy, no story about Auntie Bonnie. She's my friend. She and Momma take me out for ice cream.", the young girl remembered.

"OK guys she's all yours. Bonnie already has her spoiled.", Ron laughed.

Captain Booth held onto the child as his fiancée told the tyke about ogres and witches and a sweet young girl. Anna didn't know this story and was enthralled. Monique had babysat Anna before and the child knew there was a good story coming and she reveled in it. Finally way before the end, the two year old eyes just crashed._ 'Man is my woman good around kids. This is going to be a great life. She's part of a huge family and even though I have my own. Hers has so much diversity. She doesn't care what their backgrounds are. She can just fit in and she's so successful. Maybe I can get out in little while.',_ he mused.

-

The adults talked into the night. Tim and Luki were talking about their ceremony which was going to happen a few weeks after Monique and Bob's. Monique told them that while her hubby was home from deployment she would stay with him, but when he was deployed she would live in Middleton. Coco Banana already worked it out.

After a couple of hours they said their good nights and headed to bed themselves.

Kim snuggled up to her man They already checked on the pint sized dynamo and she was cuddled down for the night too.

The red haired woman noticed that Ron was agitated early. _'Maybe he's just working it out since we talked it all out.',_ she mused before dozing off again.

---

"_What are they doing? Anna....NOOOO. Anna. I gotta.", _Ron Stoppable's eyes snapped open.

"ANNA!", he roared.

In a flash he was out of bed and inside the baby's room. The white/blue glow off his body and the old katana showed as brightly as a welder's arc.

Kim was instantly awake and was only seconds behind her husband. She held her hands up in front of her eyes to protect them. Moments later Yori and Hiro as well as Luki where there with weapons drawn.

They all watched the figure as the light dimmed. Soon Tara showed up. Ben had a Glock pulled. Monique was behind her man, who was packing his favorite Smith and Wesson.

Gratefully, Anna and Ron-san slept through it all.

Finally Kim asked, "Ron, what happened?"

"I'm sorry KP, I had a nightmare that someone had tried to hurt Anna.", Ron replied.

"The kids seem OK for now Ron. Why don't we go out to the family room. I'll warm some milk and we can talk about it while it's fresh in your mind Ron. I guess the rest of you can head back to bed.", Tara informed them.

Most did decide to get back to sleep, but Yori, Tara and Kim stayed.

"OK Ron what happened?", Tara asked again.

"Like I said I had a dream that Anna had been attacked.", he replied.

"Who attacked your child Ron-san?", Yori asked sharply.

"I don't know. They looked like weird monsters. They hurt KP and Luki. I was gone. I saw them grab Anna. That's when I woke up I guess,", Ron explained.

"These are not the only nightmares that you have are they?", Tara asked now in shrink mode.

"No Tara, they have been bothering me for years.", Ron responded.

"How far back to they go?", she asked.

"I started getting them a month or two after the Longs Peak rescue. Over time they have become varied and are sometimes very intense.", he confided.

"OK what did the early ones have in them, do you remember Ron?", Tara asked.

"Yeah I guess I knew ahead of time that I was going to kill those two aliens. It even bothered me before I did it. After Graduation they got worse. I suppose before I was afraid if I didn't kill them I would lose KP, after the event I had to live with killing them. Later after I joined the Army I had to kill others. I guess the guilt of taking their lives was doing it. I can't even count the number of men who's blood I have on my hands. I'm even too afraid to think about it. Now I seem to relive an encounter each night. Though I try to forget them during the day, they come back out and haunt me at night. I seem to lose myself in them until I hear her, I smell her and I touch her.", Ron explained.

"Her? Who do you mean Ron?", Tara asked.

"KP, when I know she's with me, it draws me back....I'm sorry I'm not stronger honey.", the former Ranger gasped as tears began to flow.

Kim pulled his face to her shoulder as he cried his eyes out. "You just made me more proud of you than ever Ronnie. I love you so much. I wondered if you was an uncaring killer in my boy friend's body. You have taken all this on mostly by yourself no matter what the cost to yourself. I truly do love you more and more with each breath I take.", she told her man.

"KP, I don't deserve you.", he replied.

"We deserve each other. We complete each other, we are best friends and lovers Ron. You are my mate, you are my husband and the best man in the world.", she told him.

"Ron, it's obvious to me that something else is bothering you. It'll be better if you can talk about it.", Tara informed her old friend and crush.

"Tara...KP...I mean...I don't know how to tell it....I guess I might as well try. You see after I stayed behind in the jungle. I almost gave up, except for the dream thing. That got me going again...I guess I was picking out a place to lay down and die. I must have been a little crazy at that point.", Ron paused for a moment working up the courage.

"So I had a dream that told me how you would look KP, if I just died and abandoned you...I suppose it got me going by showing me the difference that I made in your life. Like I said I must have been crazy. But I could see us and our family if I survived and what your future was if I didn't. Most nights I seem to flash back to that vision. Sometimes I guess I yell in my sleep trying to hold onto you. It was my lowest point as a man. I don't know....I guess I'm just dumb.", Ron explained.

"You are not dumb Ronnie, you came back to me....Sometimes I felt that I didn't deserve you. Just remember, now we are one and together we can do anything.", Kim told him softly afterward she punctuated it with a lingering kiss.

They talked for a while longer, but decided the milk had done it's job and they were sleepy again. They gave each other hugs before returning to bed.

* * *

A/N: So now Kim and Ron understand each other a lot more and they're even deeper in love.

On another note CajunBear and I have begun a collaboration effort. Actually, we nearly have it done. I plan to work on chapter 14 this weekend. We have changed the working title to 'Life After Blush'. We hope to have it done in two to three weeks and we will begin posting it after it's done. We don't really have a team name as yet, but it will be on the vein of BearSent 176 or something. I think that you will enjoy it.

I am also trying to finish 'Justice' and have completed chapter 20. I think it will go about 25 to 30 chapters hopefully 25. After that I will take a down month to read and plan the next project. 'TT' and 'Justice' as well as some other things that I have written already will continue to post.

Thanks for hanging around

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belong to the show's creators and the Disney Corporation not myself. As I have mentioned before if **_**I**_** owned KP we would be having about two full length movies a year and all the episodes would be available for purchase.**

**That being said I don't make a dime off this hobby....Sad isn't it.**

**I want to thank my badical beta CajunBear73. If you can read it thank him. I know I do everyday.**

**I want to thank Cole Martin, Waveform and CB73 for the reviews.....Guys Fukushima **_**did**_** die to swiftly. Ya never know what can happen. (I wonder who's gonna catch that?)**

**OK we have some more cookouts going on....OK I'm a sucker for the taste and the fellowship, so sue me.**

**ST-103**

The Truth

Chapter 8

_Headquarters 2__nd__ Battalion 75__th__ Ranger Regiment, Fort Lewis, Washington:_

The whole battalion had the day off and the cooking started early. Members who had previously been assigned to the unit were invited as well as current members. Sergeant Ron Stoppable had four grills going and the new CO, Colonel Burgoyne, sent over more than enough beer to make sure that his men were able to let off steam in a safe manner. Families were on hand and the food was kept safe by keeping the Executive Officer away from the food preparation. This time some of the cooks helped Ron. Nearly 2500 men, women and children were fed close to bursting. Burgoyne was getting ready to retire and was keeping the CO position until someone else could take over. The name of the new Commanding Officer of 2nd Battalion was a well guarded secret and many rumors had already began to float around on who would get the post.

No one asked where the money came from for the feed, but the old timers knew that you didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and they had their suspicions, but they kept them to themselves. Mary and her 'Physical Terrorist' friends were on hand as well.

When there was a lull the CO stood up, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our homecoming. It's a good thing for friends and comrades to meet on other places than the field of battle. Every year we have decided to do this to honor the men both dead and alive that have served in this battalion and their loved ones, and to give thanks that we were able to meet our brothers."

"We do this because we ARE brothers, we have sweat and bled together. Some of us have died and given everything they could to complete their missions. This leaves the rest to mourn their loss. The Second Battalion has truly been gifted by our men as they were in the past and will be in the future. We are the line that stands between our country and the people that mean to harm it. Thank you one and all."

Kim looked around to find her husband. Spying him, she halted for a moment. Her man was introducing his blonde haired pride and joy to several men that the former teenage heroine had never met before. Kim made a beeline for the group, feeling a need to be by her man's side. As Kim got up to them Ron saw her and smiled, "Abdu, this is my wife, Kim. She is is the one I told you about, the one who owns my heart. Kim, this is Abdu Merchant and his eldest son, Rashid. Rashid just became a Ranger and has just been transferred to the Battalion."

"Mrs. Stoppable, it seems that my son has already met some of the men who helped save his life, now they consider him a brother. If we can repay this debt by helping others, then it is the least we can do. Maybe we can find more similarities for all the children of Abraham than differences. If we can help out in a small way maybe we can be part of the healing.", the elder Merchant told her.

"I hope that he can. Actually, I hope that should be a goal for all of us.", Kim replied.

"Anyway, that is a noble cause that we should pursue. It's my pleasure to meet you Mrs. Stoppable. Your husband saved my life and my family and later two of my children's lives. Rashid joined the Army to honor your husband. My eldest daughter is in something called Pre-Med in college. My next eldest children are preparing to go to college as well. All this was possible because your husband's trust helped us. My younger sons are planning to get their degrees and pursue military careers too. Thank you for showing him the way, so that he could show us a better life.", he informed her.

"Sir, it is I who should be honored. You have raised a fine young man here and I suspect the rest of your children are just as good. Thank you for coming to see us while we are here.", Kim replied.

"Well it is a business trip for us too. It is one of Ron's side businesses that his trust takes care of. We have just purchased our eighth convenience store. Ron got us started and now we are quite well-to-do. We were thinking about opening a restaurant and we had been going over menus.", he told the red headed woman with a widening smile, "Who would you have rather go over menus? Your husband or someone else? All we need now is the right location and a lot of hard work. We will be serving dishes from a variety of sources. We even have some Jewish dishes. I'm afraid we don't have the resources to make those Kosher yet, but in a year or two it will work out. We also have traditional dishes from other parts of the Middle East. You see Mrs. Stoppable Ron showed us that we can live and work together. Did you know that some Jewish congregations in this great country have offered up their temples to be used by Muslim groups for prayer? That is what we are talking about.", he informed Kim.

"I didn't know.", she replied.

"Yes, we have had too much bloodshed and hatred. We must heal. Ron is a healer, you knew that didn't you?", he winked.

"Yes he is.", she winked back.

"Well Ron heals with his touch, his laughter and his cooking Mrs. Stoppable. And he healed you with his love. You are a blessed woman, because you have returned the blessing to him. Many times I have worried about him walking a dark path alone. My heart is joyful that he now has you with him.", Abdu explained as Ron handed Anna off to the older man. Kim smiled as her toddler nuzzled into the older man's beard. _(Your are a member of my family little one, always remember that. Though a girl I see you as a warrior. Make sure you pick your man well, he will be a member with us too.),_ he told the child in his native tongue.

Ron smiled understanding, knowing his daughter was paying attention to the man. Maybe she didn't understand the words, but he knew she understood the love.

A young woman approached Kim. "Miss Possible, I'm Mary Linquist. I worked on your husband after he returned from being lost in the jungle. I had to hurry to get him back to battle fitness. But I want to thank you. You see years ago my aunt was nearly killed by one of those robot toys. Right before it was going to stomp on her car it shrank back to its small size. I tried to thank Ron before he deployed that time a couple of years ago, but he told me it's what you guys did. All he asked for was a break the next time he came in for physical therapy."

"Anyway, I sort of thought that Ron was going to try and die, and there was nothing I could do about it. All I could do was watch him get ready. I mean he looked lonely when his men weren't around. When they went off on weekends he would take their duty for them so that they could have free time. I just wanted you to know what kind of man you had there. I know that you guys have known each other a long time, but I CAN tell you as far as I know he never went out with another woman.", Mary told Kim.

_'Even when I was married to Josh, Ron never dated or anything? Wow, that's just another reason to love him so much.', _she thought quietly to herself,_ 'I don't think there's another guy like him in the universe. I'll show him tonight how much I love him.' _"Thank you so much for making him better Ms. Linquist. I have heard a few stories about him when he returned from the jungle. I guess he must have been a mess.", Kim trolled for information.

"I guess I got him about six weeks after he got to the hospital. I heard he had been in some sort of machine while he had been out. He was very weak when I first got him. He was determined to get back to his men. I think at that time he didn't care what happened to him. I sort of saw a look in his eyes that I'd only seen a few times. Just between us, I think he was trying to die. I guess when he found you again, you fixed him.", Mary explained.

"Well Ronnie fixed me too.", Kim confided, "You see the Ron and I were going to be married. Then some people who were out to kill him used me as bait to lure him into a trap. Their flaw was that the man that they used to draw him out had been a former flame of mine and when Ron saw us together he left....Broken."

"If you were going to marry Stoppable, why in hell were you with another man?", Mary asked sharply.

"They drugged me and had a mind control chip placed in my head....I ...I couldn't stop....Even when my brain was telling me to go to him....I just couldn't do it. They forced us apart and made me marry that guy to again try and force Ron out in the open. What they didn't realize about Ron was besides him loving me with all his heart, he accepted that I had found what he called a _better _man. So even though he was brokenhearted he was happy that he thought that I had found a good man in Josh. If he had only known it was a lie, that I had been forced to marry that creep, he would have come out fighting. The bad thing is that the bad guys were still laying traps for him, trying to get him alone so they could kill him.", Kim explained.

Mary asked, "They brainwashed you? And then they forced you to marry someone? Isn't that like rape or something?"

"We're looking into charges now. And we're also looking to annul the first marriage.", Kim informed the other woman, "I mean they even had me brainwashed to kill him....And I had the opportunity.....And I took it....I shot him. I didn't want to....but you don't understand I HAD to. I guess we were both lucky. Anyway two of the plotters are still on the loose. We are looking into charging them for conspiracy as well as rape.

"Well I hope you get the chance to put those people behind bars for a very long time.", Mary told her.

"Well one of them won't have to worry about it Mary. The kingpin in the whole conspiracy is now dead.", Kim confided.

"Oh that's nice, I hope he died slowly.", Mary replied.

"Not slow, or painful enough.", Kim finished.

A few hours later the cookout was dying down and Anna was getting tired. Kim and Ron said goodbye to everyone and they and the Takana's left for the Cabin. However Ron was smart and stopped by an ice cream stand and made sure the two little ones got their fill before driving back home. Getting home, Ron started the oven and baked some bread while he prepared a stew since it was a cool day and the night promised to get cold. After the ice cream Anna and Ron-san got tired and napped till they got home. Kim and Hirotaka put the little ones in a bed that had side rails so they wouldn't roll out.

An hour and a half later the stew was nearly done and the smells were driving everyone crazy. Tara and Ben returned right after Monique and Bob. Becky followed them out. All were staying the night. Becky wanted to talk to Ron and Kim about when she was coming to Middleton to look for a home.

After getting the kids their baths and ready for bed the adults watched Anna and Ron-san cuddling with their mothers.

When Ron finally announced that it was bedtime Anna decided that Becky would read to her. Mrs. Stoner didn't have much experience with children, but she was determined to try.

Anna proved to be her normal loving self as she sat on the widow's lap. Becky didn't know that the child was done and kept on reading the story until Kim took the tyke out of her arms. Becky walked into the rest of the gathering with with wide eyes and a large smile, "Wow, I didn't know what it could be like. Just telling a bedtime story to that child is incredible.", she related.

"Yes she is. Anna is very gifted at making people feel at home.", Tara told her, "I hope that we have several like her."

"Huh?", Ben came out of his trance.

"Never mind honey.", Tara giggled.

Ron watched with a smile as his former Sergeant sat befuddled next to the platinum blond. "Becky are you going to be able to come back to Middleton with us?", he asked.

"Yeah Ron I've got a couple months of leave accrued and I can get a couple weeks off right now. I guess I need to find a place. Maybe I can look over the business too.", she told him.

"OK then Becky pack a bag. Captain Booth and Monique are coming back. Tara's going to stay for a couple of weeks. Sarge this place is yours if you want to use it.", Ron informed them.

"Sounds good Ron. I'll be getting out in about a month so we can start sending things to Middleton.", he replied.

"Well Tara, since you're married and the hubby is coming to town, I guess you lost the house to Bonnie. But I think we can find something that will work out.", Ron winked.

"Like what?", she asked.

"Well the corporation bought a few homes to put our employees into as part of their compensation package. Since Ben is going to work for us, I suppose that takes care of a big part of finding a place. When you get back I'll show you guys around to the properties.", Ron replied, "The same goes with Becky.", Ron explained.

As Kim returned she noticed things had settled into a very calming experience. "What did I miss honey?", she asked.

"Oh I told Tara and Becky about some of the properties.", he replied.

"I thought I was going to show them.", she told her husband.

"I think _we'll_ show them KP.", Ron responded as he put his arm around her. Kim snuggled into his body.

"OK Ronnie. Wow you know we have to leave in a couple of days. I love it here. Sometime I'd like to spend a whole year here.", she told him.

"I have honey, but I'd rather spend most of our time with our friends. We have a lot of things to get moving before the new Team Possible makes its appearance. We're almost ready and soon we'll be helping people out like we used to. It's been so long for me, and I want to go back to helping people with you at my side.", he replied.

"I love you honey, thank you for helping to make this dream come true. This is going to be so good.", Kim replied.

They talked into the night. The fire burned low in the fireplace and Ron let it burn itself out.

"We'll see you guys in the morning. Now remember, Ben and Becky, to pack bags. We'll be leaving in a couple of days.", he reminded his friends.

Ron looked at his friends as they got on the business jet, _'Yup, KP's dream is beginning to come true. We're going to be the helping people business again. Lord am I so proud of my woman.'_

The flight back to Middleton was quiet. Even the kids snoozed until the Gulfstream touched down.

While in the air Ron contacted a limo service he _knew _and they were waiting when the business jet rolled up to the terminal.

The drive to their home took only about thirty minutes and Ron called his home hoping give Wanda and Suzie a heads up that they were back in town.

As the group arrived they noticed the two ninjas were loading things into their car. "Ron-san we are just moving out. I hope Will didn't make too much of a mess last night. Kim-san's father got him very inebriated last night, he had almost no endurance afterward.", Wanda giggled.

"**TMI** girls.", Kim growled, "We're going to get Becky settled in and then Cousin Bob and Monique over to her condo. Oh, Wanda and Suzie, this is Becky Stoner. She is taking a position in the company. Becky this is Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin. I knew both of them in college. Though maybe not well enough."

The ladies all shook hands. Kim conveniently left out telling Becky about the girls' abilities. _'We'll clue her in later when we have time. I hope it doesn't freak her out.',_ she mused.

As Ron and Hirotaka brought the last bags in, little Ron-san let out a screech at seeing his two friends again. Anna being wound up too, followed him at a dead run and launched herself at the two women.

"Ladies I see Anna is glad to see you. If you have a few minutes we'll get Becky settled in and then go out for lunch. I heard Kimberly's has a pretty decent lunch menu.", he stated.

"Ron that's a high class restaurant what are you doing?", Kim whispered.

"They're not open. Just the staff is in right now and I am still the boss. While Hiro and I were bringing in the bags I decided I wanted to eat there. Anyway lets drop Becky's stuff off and head over there.", he whispered back.

"But that's were we had our wedding reception and where we went for our dinner before the Senior Prom. I mean I couldn't get over it. I didn't understand until you explained.", Kim reminded him.

"KP they're just regular guys. Now they have a fantastic menu, but they like to treat their families too. Anyway we will be gone before the dinner crowd get there. I do suggest jeans and a nice top. Nothing holy, I mean you never know who might show up. Now do you want to help Becky or what?", he asked.

"I'll help Becky, you take care of Anna and make sure that everyone else knows about the plans.", Kim replied as someone knocked on the door.

"Kim.", a deep voice resounded.

"Mike.", she replied as she turned around, "Where's the family?"

"They're getting out of the car. Kimmie is helping Justine with RD.", the gentle giant explained.

"RD?", she asked.

"Ronald Dean, we named him after Ron, but realized how confusing it was going to get. We were going to have him go by Dean, but then that's Ron's dad. Therefore we settled with RD.", Justine told them as she just got finished herding her son to the door.

"Hey guys wanna go out to lunch with us. We can super size anything at the restaurant.", Ron told them.

"Sure give us a minute to catch up.", Justine replied as she ran off after her son again who was trying to put some distance between him and his Mother and sister.

A half hour later they were inside one of the premier restaurants in the country, eating a simple lunch with the cooks and rest of the staff. Kim didn't know that this was also a business meeting concerning the dinner and reception for her best female friend's wedding that was taking place in a couple of weeks. In the weeks before Ron and Monique worked out the party and he had presented her with the bill for the affair. Monique was flabbergasted when she opened the envelope. The remaining balance for the whole thing was one dance with the bride. Monique was in tears.

So while the rest of the family and friends were finishing up their lunch Ron took his old friend, Kelly, off to the side. "Captain I want to thank you for becoming the manager of Ronald's, I really appreciate it. The lady that is by herself is going to be our new spokesperson, her name is Becky Stoner. She is the the widow of a great friend of mine.", he explained.

"She looks like she'll fit right in with the rest of us. I think she's a great addition to the team.", he replied.

"Now as for the event, remember to make sure that you have everyone here who wants to be here for the wedding, I will double their pay for the evening. That's all that we are going to do that day is host the reception and dinner. Monique is Kim's best female friend and we want to send her off in style. The guys she's marrying used to be my Commanding Officer and I owe him for keeping me focused and alive. If there's anything you need, I want you to make sure that you let me know.", Ron told his old friend.

"Ron we'll make this work. I already posted the party and what we are doing that night. The guys offered to work for free that night. That's how much they think of you. We'll be ready don't worry.", he replied.

"Thanks buddy, you know KP was sure shocked when we came here for lunch. I guess I'd better not hit her with anymore surprises like that again.", he observed to his long time friend. Oh I'm going to be making an offer to Mike. So I'm thinking about getting another place going in the tri-city area. We made a lot of money at the old sandwich shop and he's a lot better than he was."

"You know Ron, we can use another manager to rotate in. If Mike Little is as good as you say I could use him right here at Kimberly's.", Kelly replied.

"OK let's work him on a couple of trial shifts and see how he does then.", Ron instructed his trusted manager. If it doesn't work out I could use him at Chez Hana. That's more of a family restaurant."

"You know Ron that might be a good idea. Jimbo's been wanting to leave for a while. His parents aren't doing too well.", the Captain replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?", Ron asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll ask for you.", Kelly told him.

"Thanks, if he wants to go, I'll help him out. He's been a good friend. I won't let him down.", Ron replied seriously.

Ron looked over to the tables and could see that he'd better get his former CO and his second best girl friend off to their Condo before to much longer.

As Ron returned to friends and family Kim was introducing the to Becky, Mikeand all the rest while pointedly trying to ignor Bob and Monique. Wanda asked softly, "Do you mean that if we had gotten Ron-san and Kim-san back together sooner we could have been eating this good years ago?"

"It seems like we should have paid more attention to our former student's activities sister?", Suzie answered just as softly.

After eating the party went back to the house. Wanda and Suzie had finished moving out and wanted to go to their condo to finish settling in. Monique and her man headed off for some 'alone time'. The rest had to take care of business as well Justine and Mike had just closed on a house and needed to go shopping for furniture. Becky wanted to look at some of the properties that the corporation had retained so she could make a choice of where she wanted to live. Yori, Hiro and Ron-san decided to stay at the house to relax.

By the third condo Becky had picked her place. Ron made a note and gave her some keys. "OK now we're going to do some furniture shopping Becky. We'll get a couple of bed room sets, a dinning room and a living room set. We'll get them to deliver. Later in the week we'll get pots and pans and set up the kitchen. Before you head back the house will be ready to live in.", Kim announced.

"Thanks guys for everything. I don't know how to repay you.", Becky told them as they gathered in a group hug.

"No you helped bring my man back to me Becky....IF it wasn't for you and...and Don. We may never have gotten back together. Anna wouldn't be here and the twins wouldn't be coming soon. We owe you guys. I can't say thank you enough.", Kim told her.

After they returned home Ron was happy. The new Team Possible was beginning to form up. In truth Becky's new home was only a few blocks from Ron and Kim's. Monique's condo was only a mile away too._ 'Now if Tara and Sarge Turner settle on a house they like close it will be great. Bonnie's place isn't that far either. I wonder where Mike and Justine are going to live?', _Ron mused as his plans were coming together.

Ron knew that Tara and Ben would be back in about a week or two. They would pick out a home at that point. Before Ben had to return for his last few weeks Ron planned to have them moved in. Tara wanted to be in town for Monique's wedding anyway. She was in charge of making sure all the plans worked. Ben had been tasked as the head usher for the military wedding. Ron had been tagged as a groomsman with Kim being the Matron of Honor. Ron had already talked to his former CO about making sure that Bob's brother, a Marine Captain, didn't think of Kim as his date. Actually, Monique told him that he might want to keep his hands to himself unless he wanted to end up in orbit, courtesy of of a former teen hero. When Kim heard the conversation she laughed.

"Don't you think that I can convince him that I'm married to the man of my dreams?", Kim asked Monique.

"Not without breaking some bones girl friend. Quincy is a bit hard headed. He thinks of himself as something of a lady's man.", Mo replied.

At this point Bob Booth was getting a little worried about the health of his brother. "Listen I'll tell him to bring a date. That way he'll be occupied for the evening.", he informed them, "And I already told him about Ron Stoppable. He might want to meet you Ron, but I'm sure he won't want to annoy you."

"As long as he doesn't put his hands on KP in an ungentlemanly manner we'll be fine sir.", Ron replied.

* * *

A/N: One of KP FF better writers is in a bad way. My friend and a friend to many of us, Cneb, is very ill. If you can please think of him and try to say a few words to the big guy upstairs. A lot of us are worried about him. Since we're on this vein keep Screaming Phoenix in your prayers as well. Sorry bud, but I'm worried about you too. I know that I've been saying mine every night.

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and the rest of the cast and places depicted in the show belong to it's creators and the Disney Corporation now myself.**

**Also I don't make a dime off this hobby...It just keeps me from panhandling on the streets at night (for which my spouse is grateful).**

**I wish to thank my beta CajunBear over in the corner.....Hey put the beer down for a second buddy and take a bow.....Thanks you can go back to your talk with Spectre now.**

**Now I know that there isn't a lot of action in 'TT' but several things are beginning to happen and form up. Several of which begin to happen in this chapter and follow through to the end of the ARC (and no I'm not telling yet). There might be a quiz at the end of 'Justice'.**

**I wish to thank all the reads for the hits and to Cole Martin and CB73 for the reviews...**

**So I guess it's time to get the show rolling,**

**ST-103**

The Truth

Chapter 9

Taos, New Mexico:

Shego was having coffee with a member of each of the new surveillance teams. "Ma'am you could take a couple weeks off, we're fresh and ready to go. You'll get the collar and the reward. Dr. Director has already confirmed this in the letter she gave me to hand deliver to you.", Agent Swift told her.

"OK, I can take a hint. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. Keep a close eye on those two. Something fishy is going on. A couple of times they've eluded me. Hall has some very life like and human acting things. The big problem is I that I can't confirm what they are doing while they're missing.", she informed them, "I'm heading back to Middleton to talk to Steve Barkin and I'm going to get Stoppable to make me a five course dinner, maybe I'll have Princess serve it to me."

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

The group entered the underground facility through a more mundane set of doorways than Ron was used to when he was a teenager. The night before he had told everyone that was not heading back to Ft. Lewis, that he was given the offer to swear them in. Ron knew that soon more of his friends would be taken on this same trip and quite frankly Captain Booth was looking forward to it.

Will Du met the the Stoppable group at the third checkpoint. Kim could have brought them in on her own, but Dr Director wanted this to be an official visit. "Mr. Stoppable, welcome to our facilities, please follow me this way, Dr. Director is waiting for you.", he announced officially while giving his Senior Agent-in-charge-of-training a quick wink.

As they entered the conference room the leader of Global Justice rose to greet them, "Thanks for coming in. Kim, the other day Ron began to be concerned about someone targeting your daughter. Ron asked if we could chip her to make sure that if someone took her we could find her. I agreed. Ron also asked to become an Associate Agent as well as several members of the organization that the two of you are putting together. I agreed with that as well. They can help us with training giving you more of an overseeing function. Ron has asked that they become Associate Members as well. This will allow them to stay closer to combat readiness and a keep their favorite weapons close at hand."

"Mr. Hirotaka and ladies, I have been made aware that you are not what you seem. You will be given the opportunity to join as Associate Agents as well. If you wish you may take time to call any other organizations to get their approval. One thing though, after joining you will be able to stay in the States as long as you wish until you violate a Federal law. What do you say?", she finished

"Dr. Director-san may we have a few minutes to seek approval for this offer?", Yori asked.

"Yes Mrs. Takana, do you need a phone?", Betty asked.

"No I just need to go outside for a few minutes.", she replied holding up her phone.

"Please do, Deputy Director Du would you accompany Mrs. Takana outside to a quiet place and give her the opportunity she as asked?", Betty asked her Agent.

"Yes Ma'am. Please Mrs. Takana, would you follow me.", he requested.

"While that is going on, Kim and Ron would you like to take Anna down to the medical facility and we will place her chips?", Betty asked, "As a matter of fact why don't we all go down there, that way you can see that it isn't _that_ invasive.", she continued.

Kim picked up her daughter and led the way down to the Medical Unit that was going to put a couple of tracking chips in her child. "Ron?", she asked, "Why did you decide to do this?"

"KP, I just realized after you said Josh and his family thought that they owned you and our kids, I was going to make sure that nothing ever happened to them. It's my job to make sure that you guys are all safe. I just realized while I was talking to Betty that Ben wanted to go in the NG to continue his time and this would be another way of him keeping him sharp. I may not be able to stop every scenario that is aimed at our child, but I'm sure going to make sure that I narrow down what they can do to her. I know that I overstepped a bit and I apologize for that. But I'm determined that no one makes my daughter a victim.", he replied, "If anyone grabs Anna I want to be able to find her pronto. You see honey, we was able to find Dr. Director because of her chip. I want that little edge for our baby too."

"Are you sure Ron, I mean I know how you felt about your chip...", Kim started.

"Well KP I know how many people with my background think about this, but I knew the original reason that Wade chipped me. I really couldn't argue. I mean it wasn't to keep track of me because I was a Jew, it was to keep track of me because I was your friend. Sensei and I had a long talk about that one day. I mean if it was to monitor me because I was a Jew that's one thing, if it was to be able to find me because you loved me that is totally something different. You're chipped aren't you?", he asked.

"Yeah I am, all Agents are supposed to be chipped Ron. As the Chief of Training I have to set an example.", she replied.

"Well as the husband of the Head of Training, I suppose I should set an example too. Now Hirotaka and his guys may not like this, and I think that it ought to be up to them.", Ron explained.

The group stopped for a moment for the doors to the clinic to open. They all passed inside. Dr. Director chip me first.", Ron stated.

With a nod a technician loaded up a syringe and walked up to the former Ranger, she cleaned the arm off and quickly inserted the needle. A moment later she was done. Another tech handed Ron a pill and some water.

Ron consumed the device and it was over. "Well that was easy enough.", Captain Booth stated.

"Anna, it's your turn. Can you be brave like Daddy?", Kim asked.

"I'll try Mommie.", she answered.

Five minutes later and a few tears later the child was done too. They had a special pill for her to take. It was a chewable. She did have to brave the needle though. The tech explained that the first chip most bad guys knew about on the Agents so GJ made it easy to find and remove. The other chip was hidden and didn't transmit until needed. As they finished Yori and Agent Du returned. "We may take positions of Associate Agents. However we must not be chipped.", the ninja instructor told them.

"Very well, please follow Agent Du he will lead you in to take your oath. If you are not taking the oath please do not raise your right hand.", Betty instructed.

A half hour later all that took the oath were issued their ID tags and cards. Kim took Anna up to the daycare while the rest went to order their weapons.

Later they were sitting around the house when Ron got an idea. "You know Kim with Anna running around and Ron-san. With the Littles' guys too. I'm a little uncomfortable about having firearms here unless we can secure them. I'm going to run over the the sporting goods store and get a couple of safes. That way there won't be any accidents.", he told them.

Becky was just getting back in. She had gone over to see the Stoners and wanted some time with Don too. She had been a little sad before and looked much happier now.

"How are you holding up Becky?", Kim asked.

"Oh I'm better now. I just had a talk with Don and told him that I was moving back. I stopped by his high school too. I want to thank you and Ron for the statue. He looked like a true hero there. While I watched a couple kids actually touched it. I told them who I was and told them a little about him. I think it even made me feel better. Did you guys get done with Global Justice today?", she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going out to order some safes for the firearms that we'll have here. I thought: 'Children and guns'...Not a good combination. So I'll get the safes ordered. I'll be back in a little while. I made some sandwiches and soup for lunch, I think there's still plenty left.", Ron replied as he was heading for the door.

Two hours later he was back. "There's going to be a truck dropping the safes off in the next week. I guess that they'll get here just about the time the weapons get in.", Ron observed to Kim and the others.

"Ron we need another cookout Becky has to head back in a day or two and I'd like to introduce her to some of the guys and GJ. She's going to see them quite a bit and I want them to know who she is too.", Kim told her husband.

"Sounds good KP, listen call up your guests and let me know. I can either head over to Oscars or have them deliver.", he replied, "Right now I need a little baby time, where's Anna?", he asked.

That evening they all sat around the deck.... "All right Sidekick, that was a nice dinner, but next time. I want it formal. I expect Princess to wait on me too. You don't know how long I've waited for this. Oh, and make sure you invite Drewbie and Demez too.", Shego told Ron and Kim.

"Green lady...I can do that, but what have you been doing all these years?", Ron asked.

"Well I spent some of that time keeping Stevie Barkin's mind off grading papers, some of it sunbathing in, lets say, less then what you normally would on some remote beaches, and the rest chasing a fat woman across the planet.", she told the couple.

"Well what have you been doing Sidekick? I know that all the former villains decided to retire after your message. Only a couple keep going at it. Betty told me a little, but she said I'd have to see the evidence for myself.", the former villainess inquired.

"I don't plan on showing you Shego, you might want to take advantage of poor little ole' me. I mean the guests would be so afraid for me.", Ron laughed as Kim glared at him.

"In the den.", Kim ordered the two.

"Huh KP?", Ron asked.

"You heard me...inside buster....Shego you too.", Kim ordered.

"Huh? Hey Princess you can't order...OK OK, I'm going.", she replied.

Kim looked over her shoulder, "Luki would you watch Anna for a bit please?"

Becky asked, "Kim what are you doing?"

"Shego wants to know so bad, I thought I'd let her take a good look at Ron.", Kim winked back.

"OH...Uh can I watch too? I mean Don told me all the crap that he went through and all the scars, but I thought he was exaggerating.", Becky replied.

"Why not, it'll be a great party and we can all chant 'Take it off Ronnie...take it off'.", Kim replied with a chuckle seeing her husband tense up.

"KP, you know that I don't like to...."

"Just go inside and take your shirt off, just like going outside to the swimming pool Ron, I know you're modest. Becky's a good friend and you know what Shego is.", Kim replied.

"And just what am I Princess?", the green skinned woman asked.

"You're a horn dog Shego...Look at the way you act around cute guys.", Kim stated.

"Well your little Ronnie isn't _that _cute Princess.", Shego replied.

"Well when you see, you'll be impressed.", the red head informed her.

They left the rest to take care of themselves for a while.

"Ronnie go on. Becky's heard. Don must have told her some, but she has no idea. Shego, I want you to see what Ron has gone through to protect people.", Kim started.

"KP.... You know I ....", ...

"Pweese Wonnnie?", her emerald eyes pleaded as she stuck out her lower lip.

"I'm NOT gonna look.", Ron replied.....

"Pretty pweese Wonnie.", Becky imitated Kim as Ron tried to look away from his wife...

"Gah, no...not all..."

"Pwetty Pweeze Wittle Wonnie.", the former villainess pleaded with very sad eyes. (Oh god, he's toast. Getting the PDP in super surround-sound-stereo and IMAC.)

"Dammit....there.", Ron grunted as he quickly stripped off his shirt, "I can't take it anymore."

Shego gasped realizing the significance of her first glance at his scarred torso. Becky looked on with tears coming to her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry ladies. I really am.", Ron said as he picked up his shirt to put it back on.

"No don't....not yet....Ron....Don was right....You've gone through hell...I'm sorry", Becky reached out to touch the large round scar on the front of his chest.

"Damned Stoppable....OK give me the rundown...Sorry girls, but a man with those scars needs someone to hold him for a minute.", as Shego walked over to him and warmly hugged the former Ranger. "Thank you for putting yourself between us and danger Sidekick. I appreciate it Ron. You're not a sidekick anymore. Kimmie's got a good man. You have to take care of her.", Shego told him softly as she kissed the wound made by the sniper.

A moment later the widow of his good friend wrapped him up too. Kim watched on with tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes they let him go and Ron gave them the rundown on how and where he got each scar. After a while the door opened and the four walked back out to the party.

"Thanks Kim, I think I really needed to see what Ron has gone through. Now I'm even more glad that you've decided to take a chance on me.", Becky whispered to her.

Shego was even more abrupt after the widow of Ron's friend walked on. She pulled the red head aside. "Listen Princess, if you ever drop him, I'm claiming a shot. I don't care if I have to strip down to the buff at Rockefeller Plaza to do it.", the green woman informed her former foe.

"Don't hold your breath Shego, I have two nice little surprises that should help keep Ron's mind on me for a very long time to come.", Kim replied with a smirk.

"Oh and what are they? The things under your shirt?", Shego asked, "Cause they're not much."

"No, the twins. What's under my blouse is just a bonus for him.", Kim told her former foe.

A few days later Ron and Kim were dropping off their friends at the airport. Captain Booth decided to head back for a couple of weeks to finish some work with his Company. Rumors had been spreading about getting ready for another deployment. "Sir, I'll see you in a couple of weeks if there's anything that you need done at my end for the wedding let me know. Monique is my second best female friend and I want a good sendoff for her. She's always been around for us and if it wasn't for her confronting Kim and Josh a long time ago, I may never have come home to the woman that I love. I have the bachelor party lined up, I hope your brother knows what he's doing.", Ron told his former CO.

"Ron, my brother is an idiot. I know it's going to backfire on him....Good thing the Corps is full of sheep. If he was a Ranger somebody would have fragged him by now for being dumb. I want to say thanks for taking care of so much of the wedding. I really didn't expect that.", Bob Booth replied.

"Sir, Rangers gotta stick together. This also a little payback for you taking care of me all those years ago.", Ron explained

Kim was giving a final hug to Becky, "We'll see you about six weeks Becky. The house is ready. Make sure you send the Whole Baggage to the Corporate address, We'll make sure everything gets to the house in one piece. I'll make sure that you get an invitation to Tim and Luki's wedding too. It's going to take place the weekend after you get back.", Kim told her.

"OK, Kim thanks for taking a chance on me....I mean, I never thought I'd have a chance like this after...after Don...you know..", she stammered with tears in her eyes.

"Honey, we've gone over this before.", Kim told her, "If it wasn't for you and Don, I may never have ended up with my dream guy. I'm being fulfilled, my dreams are coming true and a lot of it is because of you and Don. I know how Ron feels too....Thanks for being our friend. We'll be waiting for the packages, make sure you find a nice dress for the wedding."

Later in the week the Corporate Gulfstream landed and five people exited. The larger and older man carried the younger man out and placed him in his wheel chair. Ron met his friends at the terminal and escorted them to the parking lot. "We've got it all planned out Walter. Tomorrow, you are going in for tests. The hospital here has some of the best equipment available. After the procedure is completed you are going to find out who is the most beautiful Physical Terrorist in the west.", Ron commented, "Well next to Mary Linquist that is."

"Hey Ron that's not nice.", Tara muttered following behind, "Hey who is Mary Linquist?"

Her husband, Sergeant Ben Turner, laughed as she began to raise her voice. "Ron I think you got my wife going, now I might have to spend all afternoon and night calming her down."

"So that's what you're going to call it huh?", she asked.

"Yup babe. If I called it anything else, you might take a swat at me. And you know me, I bruise easy.", he chuckled.

Ron dropped the Turners off at Tara's home that she shared with Bonnie Rockwaller. However, since she lost the bet on who would get married last she and Ben were going house hunting in the next few days. Ron knew that Ben had to return to Fort Lewis in a few weeks to ETS and Ron promised to rent a truck to help bring his things back to the house that the Corporation was going to supply as part of Ben's compensation package.

Ron then drove the Harris family to his home. Kim was just getting home from GJ and was unloading Anna from her car seat. Anna, on seeing who was there immediately started squirming to get to Walter. Once she was down Anna was not to be denied. Walter was in his chair and the child was climbing up his leg and into his lap with a squeal.

Ron was planning another cookout since it was summer and it stayed light so much longer. Ron and Kim were getting Mrs. Harris, Albert and Walter settled in when the doorbell rang. Not thinking, Walter rolled out to answer the door. "Ma'am?...Oh WOW...I mean, yes ladies, may I help you?", he asked not knowing who they were.

"OH h...hi, I mean is Ron-san or Kim-san home? My name is Suzie Chin....and this is...is my friend....W...Wanda....Wand ah..uh Wang.", the covert ninja replied.

"Oh...y..yes ma'am...I mean Miss Chin. They are getting us settled in. M...my name is Halter Warris...Oh I mean Walter Harris.", he replied opening the door from his chair as he was beginning to turn red.

Wanda looked warily at her friend as she followed Suzie inside. Kim, seeing the two Japanese women enter called out to them. "Hey guys Ron's going to have another cookout again tonight. I see you met Walter. His mother and brother are inside. They're friends of Ron's from his Army days.", she explained.

"You was in the Army Walter-san?", Suzie asked.

"Yes ma'am. I know I don't look like the type because of the chair, but I was wounded and I haven't recovered yet. That's why we're here in Colorado. They are going to try a new procedure on me in a few days.", Walter Harris explained.

"Uh how did it happen Harris-san?", Wanda asked becoming interested in the young man and her friend's obvious blushing that was still apparent.

"The mission we were on is still classified, but I was on point when we ran into an ambush. I got hit. Ron pulled me back in and kept me alive. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be looking at grass roots instead of clouds. I was real lucky.", he informed them, "Anyway, I've been a paraplegic for years. Now they're going to try and make it so that I can at least walk again. I mean Mom has been taking care of me for years and I have a chance not to be a burden on the family anymore."

An older man walked in, "Hey Walt we have the room ready, you're bunking with me in.....ah...ah...oh hello there.", Albert Harris stammered as he looked at the tall Japanese woman.

Kim giggled to herself as she introduced them, "Sergeant Albert Harris, this is Wanda Wang and Suzie Chin. I knew them as instructors in college."

"Suzie and Wanda this is Sergeant Harris, he is Walter's older brother and both are very good friends with Ron from his time in the Army.", Kim finished.

"Ladies, it is my pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Kim and Ron's is a friend of mine.", Albert told them.

Ron escorted Mrs. Harris into the room after making sure she was comfortable in her room. "Oh hi Wanda and Suzie, I see you met Albert and Walter. This is their mother Mrs. Carol Harris. Mrs. Harris, Miss Wanda Wang and Miss Suzie Chin. They have been friends of mine a very long time."

"It is our honor to meet you Mrs. Harris-san.", Suzie replied, having finally found her tongue after Wanda nudged her in the ribs.

"Listen would guys like to stay for a quiet cookout? No kegs or anything. Tara and Ben are back in town and I don't think they've been to the store yet. I mean I can get everything started and ready to go in a little while.", Ron asked after getting an eye from Kim. As Ron finished the invitation he saw the smile on his wife's face.

"Ronnie, how about we invite our 'rents and Dr. Hebert and Dr. Howle and Mrs. Renton? That way Walter can meet some of the staff. Maybe invite Bonnie and Felix too. Then Walter can see with his own eyes. Anyway honey you know how much I like our family get together's.

"Sure KP, you wanna make the calls and I'll head over to Oscar's Market to pick up the food?", he asked.

"Yes honey, why don't you head over there. By the time you get there I'll call with the number of people that will be coming over.", she replied.

"Uh...KP....you're not going to try and make 'smores again are you?" he asked.

"Yes Ron.", she replied.

"OK then I'll stop by the Temple too. A little divine assistance couldn't hurt", he replied quickly ducking out of her way as he sprinted out the door.

Hirotaka and Albert followed. "Uh...Ron what was that all about?", the Sergeant asked.

"Well you know about how destructive my team was right Bert?", Ron asked.

"Yeah...but what does that....", he started.

"Kim is about ten times as destructive in the kitchen, she is a national menace...A walking disaster....Armageddon waiting to happen....", Ron continued.

Hiro added, "You must be a true hero to follow either of our wives into the Kitchen Harris-san."

"OK I get the idea guys. I keep on my toes and have a fire extinguisher handy. I'd hate to have to carry my brother out of a burning home.", he replied.

"Oh not to worry about that Albert-san, Ron-san has installed a fire protection system in his home.", the ninja explained, "However, Kim-san is very inventive on how to get her hair scorched."

"Ahh...we might want to leave that one alone.", Ron stated, "You see Kim is a very Type-A personality. She tries so hard, and that's basically her problem. She thinks that because she is a Possible that everything IS possible. And she gets frustrated. Three things that were never easy for her were driving (which she busted her tail practicing until she passed), boys (which she would sometimes totally freak over), and cooking (which sometimes results in her burning the house down). You know if she had ever learned to relax doing those things she never would have had as much trouble. As of now my wonderful wife is a great driver and pilot. Since she is not dating anymore we don't have the problem with boys. The problem that still remains is any type of food preparation. She just tries too hard. I mean yeah I have a talent for cooking, but it's about relaxing more than anything. When there's no one at home except the three of us, I have KP help a little. We're taking it easy, but she's making progress."

"Progress?", Hiro worried.

"Yeah, I actually got her to grill steaks one night, OK they were a little crispy, but they were pretty good. KP was just trying to do too much, to be too perfect. Anyway the nice thing about the cooking lessons Hiro, is that it gives me a great reason to put my arms around my wife.", Ron explained, "Anyway, in the not too distant future I'm going to have her working in the kitchen of one of the restaurants on an easy day. Sure I was a pretty good cook before I got in the business, but they helped me out a lot. I'm thinking a lunch or two a month at 'Kimberly's'. Those guys are great teachers over there. I'll just sort of spring it on her between Monique's wedding and Luki's wedding. You see if she sees it has a mission, she'll focus not get flustered.....I hope."

"Good luck Ron-san, I hope your restaurant survives.", Hirotaka replied with a nervous laugh.

After entering Oscar's Market, Kim finally called. It seemed that everyone but Ron's parents were able to come. They were going out of town for the week and were taking Hanna with them. Kim told him that Rufus was already coming over since Luki and Tim were going over to pick him up. The old mole rat, was slowing down and already had several nests made up at Ron's house, but preferred to stay with Hanna most of the time.

As they returned home Ron noticed the pink rodent was being carried by his wife and daughter's self appointed protector. "Hey Rufus buddy, how are ya?", he asked.

"Gettin' old.", his friend squeaked back.

"Yeah I know what you mean buddy, you want some cheese? I know you don't eat as much as you used to, but I have some cheddar inside that has your name on it.", Ron replied while Albert Harris watched in awe.

"Uh Ron...You understand him?", the SFC asked.

"You can't?", Ron asked in return.

"Uh...No..", Albert replied.

"Hey Rufus.", Hirotaka called out as he high fived the ninja mole rat.

"Uh...", Albert responded.

"You'll get the hang of it.", Ron told him softly, "Rufus grows on people."

Ron and the rest of the men walked in after Luki carried her friend inside. "Hi guys, hi Rufus.", Kim called as she walked over to take Rufus from her soon-to-be sister-in-law. "How have you been Ruffie? We haven't seen you in a while. Are you alright?", she asked seeing him appear older.

"Just tired.", the valiant mammal and original member of Team Possible replied. He sniffed her. "Kim-kim have pups?", he asked becoming more animated.

"Yeah Ruffie, pups.", Kim replied to him and she held him up to her cheek.

"Good Kim-kim.", he replied as he allowed her to hug him.

Ron watched as his beloved and his rodent friend embraced.

"Got dinner stuff.", he told them as the men carried the groceries into the kitchen. Kim set Ron's rodent friend on his shoulder.

_'They don't get enough time together. After all those years it seems that they grew apart a little, but Hanna became very close to my little friend. Too bad Ruffie's getting old. It's going to be hard on Hanna and Ron when he goes.', _Kim worried.

"KP....Uh KP are you alright?", Ron asked his wife.

"Yeah...Just thinking a little. I know that Anna likes Rufus in her room when he stays over, but could he stay in our room tonight....Please?", she responded.

"KP, is there something wrong?", Ron asked again now worried.

"No...I...I just have a funny feeling. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to make the coffee today the way our grandparents use to make it. It'll be OK, really.", she reassured her mate. _'Mate? Why did I use that term to think of him like that just now? Maybe it was because Ruffie thought of us that way.', _she worried.

Brushing off the cold shiver that ran down her back, Kim went back about her business. She was working on some GJ training schedules in her office and wanted to get it done before Walter went in for his procedure. After working on her computer for a while Walter rolled by in his chair, with Anna on his lap.

"Mrs. Stoppable, Anna wanted to find you...I sorry we disturbed you...", he stammered.

"Come in Walter, I was just finishing here, I wanted to be done before dinner tonight. Thanks for bringing my daughter. It looks like she's giving you the tour of the house. At dinner you'll be meeting my Mom and Dad, you already met my little brother, Tim, I wanted you to meet a few of the staff in a relaxed setting before your tests tomorrow. Most of these guys worked on me when I was down, they also worked on Felix who was in a chair for over ten years and now he's walking. But most importantly they saved my husband when he was injured. So I totally trust them.", she explained.

"Mrs. Stoppable, I really don't know what to say. You know first, Ron saved my bacon during that fire fight where I got wounded, you know he got wounded too....Anyway, he gave his Silver Star to Mom. Then he becomes the leader of the Strike Team, you don't want to know how many times he and his men went into places that were very bad. A lot of it he can't talk about. Since I was in, the guys told me....cause you know we were like brothers and all. Now Ron wants to fix me up. So how do I say thanks?", Walter asked.

"Walter you just did. See when Ron and I started Team Possible it was to help people as we could. Later we became a crime fighting force, but the original purpose was just to help people...We are starting that up very soon again. Even though I am in charge of Agent Training at GJ, it really doesn't take up all my time. I guess the paperwork is about two hours a day. Then I go over procedures a few times a week and observe exercises and all. However I have time on my hands to help people again. Except for college, Ron has time on his hands too...I mean the businesses don't need our everyday attention. We've hired some real good people. Anyway, welcome to my home. And it seems my daughter has taken to you. To me that means that you are a very good person.", Kim told him.

"Anyway lets go out on the deck. I think Anna wants her time in the pool and I think that Tim and Luki were going out there earlier. We should have given them enough alone time by now.", she continued.

"Yes ma'am.", Walter responded.

"Please don't use that term for me yet Walter, call me Kim instead. Ma'am should be meant for older people.", Kim laughed.

* * *

A/N: One quick note. And shout to daccu65. I mentioned Kim thinking of Ron as her 'mate'...This makes sense to me. Since Ron can talk to other species, they may not relate to spouse or husband and wife. They may understand the concept 'mate'. If you haven't done so please read daccu65's 'Back to the Mat'.

Holy smokes GKN just posted.....

Again the reminder to keep Cneb and Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts I know that they and their families would appreciate it.

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus and the other characters and places that were in the show 'Kim Possible' belong to Disney and the creators. Let them fight it out.**

**I don't make a dime off this hobby, it just keeps me off the streets and makes for a cleaner and safer world. I just work in a crummy factory trying to keep the place from falling apart.**

**I'd like to thank my beta CajunBear73 for all his hard work. Seeing all the hits I know something is going on..So you all can thank him for being able to read it.**

**Thanks to Cole Martin and CB73 for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

**One comment: Yeah I know this is all boring and all, however 'Justice' will be coming along in like about eights weeks. And when that starts many will be asking 'What the heck?' And I know that I'm going to be getting all these questions about who is with who, why and when did that happen. They will get referred back to here since most of the informantion they'll be looking for is right here and by then I should be writing another story.**

**So on with the show!**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 10

_Ron and Kimberly Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron turned the steaks over one last time. The kabobs were put on the second grill just moments before. Ron had his wonderful wife watching over them while he talked to their guests. Ron could tell by the smell when food was cooked to perfection and sure enough, Kim was learning patience. Ron knew that in time she may become an even better cook than he was, but he didn't really care. _'All she needs is confidence.',_ he mused.

Anne was watching her daughter while holding her granddaughter in her lap. The surgeon looked around and noticed the other two doctors and Mrs. Renton talking to Walter and his mother. _'I hope this works for that young man.'_

Albert was talking to both Wanda and Suzie, but he realized that the shorter of the two kept glancing at his brother. _'I wonder?'_, he mused, not realizing that the taller of the two was asking interesting questions about both Ranger brothers.

James Possible was conversing with his old college mate's former sidekick. "So Miss Go, how is Drew?", he asked.

"Oh he and Demez have their own lab now. They make devices for GJ and some government agencies. They're doing quite well. Maybe they'll both retire and live happily ever after.", she replied.

"And you?", he queried.

"I'm on an ongoing assignment for Betty. I'm taking a couple weeks off so that your son-in-law can cook for me, maybe I'll do a few days of substitute teaching while I'm in town. But mostly I'm in town for the food and this will be a nice start.", she answered.

Yori and Hirotaka watched the conversations, once in a while smiling at each other. Luki and Tim were off in a corner of the over large family room with Ron-san teaching him a little English.

"Well Mr. Harris, tomorrow we're going to run you through a battery of tests. Once we see what we have then we'll know if we can fix the damage to your spine and nerves. Felix would be able to show you what we did for him, but he can't be here tonight. However before we start the procedure you'll have the chance to talk to him.", Dr. Renton told the young man while his mother looked on.

Carol Harris spoke up, "Ma'am I'm a scrub nurse and I understand a lot of what you're talking about. This seems like a less invasive way of repairing the damage that Walter sustained. Maybe he'll be able to walk again."

"Well he should be able to Mrs. Harris.", Dr. Hebert told her, "However, he's going to be placed in the torture machine and since Dr. Turner is very adept at running that little device, she's going to have you for about two weeks. That will strengthen your muscles and make them more flexible too. Be very thankful that you'll be out for that part of it. Ask Ron and his wife. It seems from what he told us he was inside the same contraption that we came up with. For Kimberly, it made a world of difference to her after her injury."

"Thanks Dr. Hebert, but that is not what I got my PhD in. I'm a shrink too, you know.", she chuckled.

"Yeah, look what she's done to my head in the last year Doc....I swear I've gone down two sizes.....Hey honey.", Ben gasped as Tara elbowed him in the ribs.

Then she turned around and pulled him into a warm hug. "I'm sorry honey it must be the Physical Terrorist in me.", she whispered in his ear as she nuzzled him.

Dr. Howle was talking to the pink rodent trying to make sense of the squeaks that Rufus was making. _'You know I think he makes about as much sense as some of my patients that come in from skateboarding in only Speedos.' _The surgeon-truck driver looked at his beer wondering just how many he had. _'Did he just say cheese again?'_

After dinner the conversations continued until after the sun disappeared. Anna had decided that the Harris's were going to tell her another story. And finally she calmed down and went to sleep.

_Middleton General Hospital. Middleton, Colorado:_

Albert Harris wheeled his brother in for his comprehensive tests needed before any procedure could be done. It was going to be a three day marathon. Walter knew about hospitals, tests and procedures. It had been an ongoing practice for the last seven years from when he first had been wounded.

A technician met them and led them down to a lab to get started. Meanwhile his room was being prepared.

True enough, Walt was exhausted by the time the staff was finished with him at the end of the day. Albert watched with some amusement as his brother groaned. "That'll teach ya to get shot in the first place. Turner warned you how many times to keep your butt down.", he explained to his younger brother.

"Bert we was moving fast. How the heck can you crawl and move fast. If we didn't have the pace up we never would have made the pickup. Anyway, Ron pulled my can out of the fire.", he replied.

"You ever tell him thanks?", the older brother asked.

"Yeah I tried to Walt, but with Sergeant Stoppable it's like that was what he was supposed to do it. I didn't know at the time that he had been Kim Possible's sidekick and had been responsible for taking down those aliens. I mean _nobody_ even had any idea of who he was. He just took a lot of the guys' extra duty and worked his tail off. I mean we were all close, but now that I think of it, Ron wasn't as close as some of the other guys. He was off by himself a lot when we were out getting a beer or going to a movie together.", Walter informed him.

"I suppose I'll ask him about some of that. I think he opens up to me and Turner a lot more. Grant told me a few things about him too. But, I ah...really can't talk about them...Sorry bro.", he replied.

A few minutes later the object of the conversation entered the room. "Hey guys, I brought a little present. I know how 'inmate' food can be.", Ron told them as a red haired doctor walked in behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Ronald, you know that we've worked very hard to make our food as good as any hospital around.", the surgeon interjected.

"The key word Mrs. Dr. P, is 'hospital' food. Now if you had Bueno Nacho inside, people would flock to this fine institution.", he replied.

"The idea Ronald is to get them out and on their feet again...", she told him with a smile. Obviously this was an ongoing discussion and the two other men were slightly amused by it.

"And you do a real good job of it here at the hospital too Ma'am.", he told her.

"Anyway guys I know Walt has to stay in this wonderful 'institution' for the next couple of weeks. From what I've heard you'll need these Nacos to fortify you Walt.", Ron told the the injured Ranger as he handed over a large bag.

"Ronald it wasn't so bad when you was here.", Anne interrupted.

"Do you remember who shared the room with me Mom P?", he asked.

"Well Kimberly, after you woke up.", she replied.

"Well she would make the worst place in the world seem like a palace to me when she was there. So hospitals aren't my favorite place. But KP is my favorite person.", he reminded her.

After a few more minutes of bantering Anne got down to business and checked the young man over. "I know that I'm not the attending surgeon, however I AM the head of Surgical Services here and I try to check everyone out. Mr. Harris, I think besides the injury you are a very healthy young man. I'll leave my son-in-law to entertain you while I finish my rounds.", she finished.

Two days later Walter was laying on his hospital bed waiting for the nanobot procedure. "Listen Walt, we've programmed the devices just to repair the damage. About thirty hours after we start we'll have a good idea how it's going. Remember I had a much more severe injury than you did and now I'm walking. I was the guinea pig for all this. It took me years, but you might be able to get around in a few weeks. Good luck guy, Ron's told me a lot about you. So just relax and let the devices do their job.", Felix Renton advised.

"Hey...Thanks for all you're doing for me Mr. Renton. I mean your Mom has to be proud of you.", Walt Harris replied.

"A lot of this was Mom's idea, and it's Felix not Mister or Doctor or anything though I have my PhD....It makes me feel old. Anyway, Mom knew that it was bothering me on the inside. I mean when I got to high school I was the only one with in a chair. Now don't get me wrong...I had a way cool chair. It was more of a robot than anything. Well after about four years in high school, and I was studying robotics like Mom, we decided to give this a try. I was at M.I.T. when Mom told me her plans. Now you're in the second bunch of patients to go through this. In the long run this is going to be a lot cheaper than regular surgery for our kind of injury and it might be even better.", Felix explained.

"Hey thanks again for helping me.", Walt told the young PhD.

"Not a problem...Well look what I see. Helen is here already with your tray....Well, I have to check on some things at the Space Center....They have a new robot probe being launched in a day or two and it's my toy. So I have to get over there before Kim's Dad puts it into high orbit.", he laughed.

_Wanda and Suzie's Condo:_

"OK sisters what was that the other day?", Yori asked her two fellow ninjas.

"What do you mean sister?", Wanda asked wondering if she was that obvious.

"You know very well what I mean. I could see it. I could smell it. It was so obvious that Hiro even mentioned it.", Yori told them in a low voice while Hirotaka was playing with Ron-san in another room.

"Well you see Yori-san....I don't know what happened....But when that young injured soldier opened up Ron-san's front door to greet us.....I'm not sure what happened.....Right now we are in the information gathering stage.", Suzie Chin answered her team leader.

"OK for now we'll keep it under wraps. Are you exploring your feelings for him?", Yori asked.

"More like she wants to explore him.", Wanda chuckled.

"Shut up.", Suzie hissed.

"What did I say?", Wanda asked.

"What about YOU sister?" Yori asked looking at the taller woman.

"Well...I...Uh....", Wanda stammered.

"She wants to jump Albert-san's bones Yori-san.", Suzie chuckled getting even with her long time friend.

"Hey...That's crude sister.", Wanda replied to her friend.

"Wasn't that the term you used when we returned home?", Suzie asked.

"Well...uh, you make it sound crude Suzie.", Wanda informed her friend.

"Well that's how you put it. Now what are you going to do about it?", Suzie asked putting her friend on the spot.

"I think maybe Albert-san and I may go out for a drink after they put his brother out.", Wanda mused out loud maybe we shall spend some time talking about our common interests.

"Well from what I heard Walter-san is going to be unconscious for two weeks. What are you planning on doing for the rest of the time sister?", Suzie asked.

"Well....I thought that Albert-san and I might get to know each other a little better.", Wanda smiled.

"Oh no....You mean?", the Suzie asked.

Wanda blushed in return.

Yori began to laugh out loud as she saw her old friend turn red.

_'Well while she's out entertaining the brother, I'll sit with Walter...Maybe I can find my own Chosen One.', _Suzie Chin mused with a small smile.

"While our friend is spending time with the Albert-san, what are you going to be doing Suzie-san.", Yori asked.

"I am going to sit with his brother. Since Wanda-san has plans for the Sergeant, someone should sit with his Walter-san it is the honorable thing to do...Maybe I can explore my feelings for him. I must meditate on my future Yori-san. I might have found my man.", Suzie replied seriously.

_The Ronald and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Kimberly Anne Stoppable watched her little friend._ 'He's not trying as hard as he used to. I wonder if he's sick or just old. This will kill Ron if he finds out.',_ she worried as she scooped Rufus up in a warm hug keeping him close to her. Covering him in a blanket she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey Dad S. is Hanna around right now? I know you guys are out of town and busy, I just wanted to talk to my sister for a minute.", Kim asked her father-in-law.

"Sure Kimberly. We're going to be coming home tomorrow anyway. We were going to stay for an extra few days and do some sight seeing, but Hanna's antsy to get home for some reason. Anyway, here she is.", Dean replied.

The young Asian girl picked up the phone. "Hi sister, how is everybody?", she asked.

"Everyone's fine but Ruffie, Hanna. What's going on with him?", Kim asked.

"Kim, Rufus is getting old. He's not going to be here much longer. He's much weaker than before. We'll be home soon. I'm scared for Ron. Rufus aged a lot while my brother was gone. He experienced a lot of grief and this helped to age him.", Hanna replied seeming much older than her nine years.

"Should I tell Ron about Ruffie?", Kim asked.

"Yes just tell him that Rufus is very old. Can you take him to the vet? Ron may not believe you if you just tell him out of the blue.", Hanna advised.

"OK I'll do that. We'll go to the vet that Ron always used for Ruffie. I'll see you when you get home tomorrow.", Kim replied.

"OK sister, just keep Rufus comfortable. Don't over feed him now and just give him soft cheeses. His teeth aren't what they used to be either. We'll be home tomorrow.", Hanna told her as they turned off their phones.

Kim redialed, "Hello Dr. Able's office? Yes I'd like an appointment. It's for Ron Stoppable's pet mole rat, Rufus. He's slowing down a lot and I'm worried about him. Yes...He's about twelve years I think...At one...yes I can be there...Thanks."

After she returned home Kim brought her little friend into the family room and placed him in a warm blanket on a table next to her favorite chair. She softly sat down next to her old friend and partner. Kim noticed Yori was sitting and catching up on some reading when she watched the red head do this silently. _'Kim-san is too quiet. She has discovered that Rufus-san is near the end of his journey. I wonder how she will react?',_ the ninja mused with concern.

"Yori?", Kim asked softly not wanting to wake the little rodent up, "How is Ron going to take this. I mean...R....Ru...God it's so hard to say his name now. I mean I've seen people die and held their hands. I remember Granddad. He just withered away from the cancer. Dad was so broken by it for a while. Nana was actually stronger and held my father together. How was she able to do that? I mean now Rufus is going to die. How am I supposed to handle it? You know that I'm closer to Rufus than most people I know. He's just an animal....no, no he's not. He's a friend. He helped me out so much when we were doing missions together. Sometimes he was the one who destroyed Dementor's or Drakken's devices. It got so that I could understand him....It got so I came to love him too...And now he's going to die. He helped me regain my sanity I think. Sometimes he would sit in Hanna's lap while we watched movies....You know when Ron was gone.....Yori....you're a friend how do you do this?"

"Kim-san, it is never easy to lose a friend. Especially one like Rufus-san.", she began while closing her book, "Though I have known our friend for many years, I do not know him as well as you. He has been a great warrior and has also been endowed with the Mystical Monkey Power for many years. However none of us are immortal. The time must come for each of us to walk the last path alone. Rufus-san's time is soon. The hole in our hearts that his loss will become will take time to heal. But remember this....I believe that all warriors of good will meet again some day. So look forward to that day while remembering your life with him. Being strong is not always easy and maybe it is not your part to take in this struggle. I see that you need support, maybe it's you who needs Ron-san's love through this time. If you wish I will contact Sensei to ask."

"So you're saying maybe I need to be comforted by Ron....To be a distraction for him?", Kim asked.

"Maybe not a distraction, but maybe a cushion for Ron-san to hold onto for a while. I think that Anna-san is very well equipped to do this herself.", she smiled.

"I don't know where she gets it from either Yori. I mean, I never thought of myself as being able to support people like she can.", Kim replied.

They both watched the ancient rodent as he wheezed a couple of times in his sleep. "Kim-san our friend is comforted. He has many friends and well wishers. It will end in glory for him. Rufus-san will pass from this plane in honor.", Yori told her, "I must apprise Sensei of Rufus-san's condition. Yamanouchi has honored our friend greatly. It will be their loss as well. Please excuse me.", the ninja asked as she rose and bowed formally to her host and to the honored rodent.

Kim sat there smiling and gently petting her old friend, remembering all their times together.

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The two ninja women entered Walter Harris's room. Both the Sergeant and his mother were sitting with him while waiting for the devices to work. "Mrs. Harris-san, would you like for me to sit with your son. It will give you a much needed break and I would like to talk with him for a while.", the shorter Japanese woman asked.

"Why that's very nice of you Miss.", Carol replied, "Would that be alright with you Walter?"

"Hey sure Mom, why don't you guys take a break, it's not like I'm going anywhere for a while.", he laughed softly hoping they would leave him alone with the exotic woman.

After they left Walter looked at the slightly older woman. "Ma'am now that they're gone. I suppose you wanna ask me a lot of questions about Sergeant Stoppable. I guess you're not just an average girl just sitting here with me.", Walt got to the point.

"Walter-san, it is difficult for me to admit my feelings. In my occupation it is not something that we do very well. But I wish to find out more about you not Ron-sama. I hope that you would like to find out more of me. As for Ron-sama, let me say that I have known him for a long time. We trained at the same school.", Suzie replied.

"You went to Middleton too?", he asked.

"No we attended another school, but I am not here about him. I'm here about _us_. When we met a few days ago I felt something and I'm sure you felt it too judging from your actions.", she told him laying some cards out on the table.

"What do you mean Ma'am?", he asked becoming nervous.

"You are not the only warrior in this room Walter-san. I too travel paths that I can not talk about, just like your honored brother and Stoppable-sama.", she explained cryptically.

"Miss Chin I'm not sure what you mean.", Walt responded.

"That is why we must talk Walter-kun.", she told him.

"Ah...Miss Chin, why did you go from 'san' to 'kun'?", he asked.

"The term 'san' implies equals. The term 'kun' implies affection. 'Chun' is also another term that we may soon use to refer to each other after we get to know each other more. I wish it would be so between us if you are agreeable. So may we speak together while the others are gone?", she asked.

"Suzie, are you sure a beautiful girl like yourself would want to have anything to do with a cripple like me?", Walter asked his hidden fears now revealed.

"Is your mind broken Walter-kun? Are your hands yet withered? Is your courage destroyed? Has all the love been bled out of your heart? So you sit in a chair. Soon that will be repaired. That is your hope and my hope as well. But if you are not able to walk when this is over that has no meaning for me. I see a future with you Walter-san. Now that I have plainly stated my feelings. Do you wish to talk more with me about this while we are alone?", she asked.

"Yes I think we should. Could you please close the door?", he asked.

_Ron and Kimberly Stoppable home:_

Ron and Ben Turner were returning to his home from Global Justice where Sergeant Turner had just been sworn in as well. Ron entered and found Kim sitting with his buddy on her lap.

He watched quietly as she turned to face him. There were tears running down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled. "Ben excuse me, but I have to see to my wife, this is real important.", he told his old Sergeant.

"Yeah I see. Listen I'll call Tara up maybe she can bring some food over. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.", the older soldier replied.

"Thanks.", came the reply.

"Ron...It's Ruffie...I took him to the vet.", she started with a sniff.

"I know honey. He's getting old. I can feel it.", he replied as he sat next to his wife.

"You _know _Ron?", she asked in awe.

"Yes KP, I know. He's close. Hanna's on the way home. Yori's here too, it is part of the circle of life. It's going to be alright. My friend has made many friends all over the world. He has had a great life KP. It's been my pleasure to have been his friend all these years.", Ron told her truthfully.

"Ronnie, it's going to hurt. It already does. I've had Luki keep Anna away so she doesn't bother him. Yori is talking to Sensei right now. Please hold me?", she asked.

Ron called to the young ninja woman, "Luki would you please bring Anna in here please?"

"But how do you know honey?", Kim asked.

"It's the power. You know that Rufus got it on the same day as me. We're linked, just like you, Anna and I are linked. You know how we can share feelings when we're stressed and when we're meditating? It's the same with me and Rufus too. He helped me learn a long time ago.", Ron explained to her.

"Do you mean when I first saw you turn blue in your room before our senior prom you and Rufus were meditating? You know when you floated?", Kim asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, that was one of the more powerful times. It's always easier with someone else. Someday I hope that you'll be able to attain that level with me KP. That's why we spend a little time each night after our little cuddle. You know how relaxed you are after?", he asked.

"Yes Ronnie, I thought it was because of the other thing though.", she replied with a blush.

"Well that helps too. But I think maybe we'll try the link tonight, without the other stuff. I'm going to try and help Rufus into the trance too. Maybe he'll be able to see Sensei again. That would be good for they are friends. We'll go to bed early tonight, and we'll have Anna with us too. She will feel Rufus's passing and she needs to know.", Ron explained to Kim softly.

"OK Ronnie.", she replied as Anna came into the room.

"Roof.", Anna squealed as she saw the pink rodent.

Old Rufus opened his eyes at the sound from the bundle of joy. He smiled as she ran to him and enveloped him in a hug.

A little later Tara, with Bonnie and Felix tagging along, brought Bueno Nacho for everyone. Ron even helped his buddy eat some for old time's sake. There was laughing and jokes with a few old stories thrown in. Hirotaka was telling about the girls that were chasing him while he was on his exchange trip. He suddenly stopped when faced with a red faced Yori Takana. "Just how many girls did you kiss Hiro-_chun_.", she growled.

"Ah...uh... Yori-chun, I was young remember. I mean you had a crush on Ron-san I heard.", he replied.

"Who told you?", Yori asked sweetly as Hiro had the sense to keep Ron-san between him and her.

"Uh, dear-chun...now you don't want to get mad do you. Remember that last time I was bruised for two weeks.", he replied.

Bonnie looked at Yori, "Yori, I kissed him and a lot of other girls did too, I don't know if Possible did though."

Kim shook her head no, "I tried. Monique and I were almost at each others throats over Hiro. I think he may have kissed half the girls in school that week though. Did he kiss you Tara?"

"Not me, I didn't want to get trampled, not only that but there were many boys available just then.", the blonde smiled.

"Just how many girls did you kiss Hiro-san.", she growled.

"I really don't remember....."

"It's because he couldn't count that high.", Tara laughed

"Well I have my man now guys and I so don't need to kiss a lot of hot boys, cause I have my own 'hottie.", Kim interupted getting the Japanese man out of his current troubles.

"Thanks Honey, I love you too.", Ron replied as he followed his wife's lead.

They were interrupted by Sergeant and Mrs. Harris coming in. Right behind Carol was Wanda. "Hey hi guys we have some Bueno Nacho left. Want some?", Ron asked.

Mrs. Harris replied, "Oh thank you. Well we have Walter all settled in. I think Bert and Miss Wang are going out to dinner. Ron could you let him have a key. I think I'll stay here, I'm a little tired after a long day."

"Are you sure Mom? I mean we don't have to go out...I mean.", he tried to reply.

"No you two go ahead and have a nice time. I think I'll talk to Ron and his wife for a while, maybe get some cute time with Anna too.", she explained.

"OH, OK Mom. I'll see you in the morning.", he told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ron got up and gave him a spare key.

"I'll see you later. Good night.", Albert Harris told everyone.

As the door shut Carol went to a window to peek out. "They're gone. Oh my goodness Albert has a date with a beautiful woman. It's been so long He hasn't been on a real date since Walter was hurt. I like her she's a nice girl.", Mrs. Harris told everyone.

"Uh Mrs. Harris where's Suzie? Usually she and Wanda are connected at the hip.", Ron asked.

"Oh that shorter girl? She was sitting with Walter talking to him. When we left they were holding hands.", Carol replied.

"Suzie's holding hands with a man and Wanda is out on a date with his brother?", Kim asked looking at the others, "OMG I wonder what happened?"

_(I don't know, maybe Sensei could spring for a double wedding.), _Ron chuckled.

_(That's a little early Ron-san.), _Yori told him.

_(You ever see those two act like that before?),_ Ron prodded.

_(No Ron-san. Let's wait and see.),_ she replied.

Sergeant Turner looked at his wife, "Babe, I don't know what went on there, but when they switched to Japanese it was a little scary."

"Yeah honey, you know it's getting late and I want some alone time with my hubby, so let's go home.", Tara told him with a coy smile.

Bonnie looked on, "Felix let's go to the house and get some clothes. I think I want to check out this new hotel I heard about over in Upperton. I think Mrs. Stoppable was wanting a report on it anyway."

"Sure Bonnie whatever you say.", Felix replied not knowing what was going on.

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Walter-kun do you feel any different?", the exotic Asian woman asked hopefully.

"Suzie I don't know yet. Dr Renton said they'd check about thirty hours after we started, It's only been twelve so far. I want to thank you for sitting with me....", he started.

"It is my honor to be with you Walter-kun. I am glad that I have met you. I would like to stay later if you permit.", she asked.

"Well maybe a little longer. That chair has to be uncomfortable. And you really need to get some dinner.", he told her.

"OK I will get some dinner after I leave you.", the small ninja woman promised.

After another three hours she rose, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Until tomorrow, my hope.", she spoke softly to him. Walter opened his eyes up again and smiled. To make her point Suzie Chin leaned back over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Walter closed his eyes again with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Remember to keep Cneb in your thoughts kiddies as well as Screaming Phoenix. They both can use some kind thoughts right now.

There are a lot of good stories out there. If ya like em give the author a note or a review. Oh Nutzkie just put out a new chapter on 'The Rise of Rhodighan' and it is very good. Also Waveform has a new story up and running with Kim Possible as a Green Lantern....and it looks like it's going to be fun.

See ya down the road.

ST-103


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer. I do not own any part of the Kim Possible rights. If you want to purchase them I can direct you to the lawyers who work for the Disney Corporation.**

**Also I make no monetary gains (that mean I don't get any money) from this hobby.**

**I want to thank Cole Martin, CB73 and Mack53B (man I'd love to hear the story behind that pen name). Oh Mack thanks for your comments. I really appreciate them....More than you know.**

**Now the big applause should go to CajunBear, he is a great sounding board and gives real interesting feed back as well as one heck of a beta. Also he tries to keep me on track...It doesn't always work but he tries. So CB take a bow buddy you have to deal with me on a daily basis the readers don't know what they're missing Maybe I'll attach some of his notes in this story before I finish it out.**

**As for 'TT', yeah I know that no one is getting blown up or tortured, that comes in the next story....guess I shouldn't have mentioned that. This story is about relationships guys. Sometimes ya gotta have soft music instead of hard metal. These relationships will continue into the ARC. And no there won't be a test later, guess who got to map this all out?**

**Anyway let's get this rolling.**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 11

_Middleton General Hospital:_

The half paralyzed young man watched the beauty disappear through the door. With a small smile he picked up his phone and dialed. "Hey Ron, it's me Walter. Could we talk for a few minutes? I'd like some information….Yeah I can wait."

_The Ron Stoppable home:_

Kim looked at her husband as he walked back in from the room that was acting as his study and her office. "That was Walt honey. It seems like Suzie is a little infatuated with him. I told him as much as I could; I left out the stuff that she ought to tell him herself.", Ron explained to his wife.

A little while later Albert came back. He had a whimsical smile on his face. Ron had never seen the older man as happy as he was at the moment. "Hey Sarge wanna grab a beer and go out on the deck for a few minutes?", Ron asked the man he respected.

"Sure Ron, let's go there's a few things I want to ask you anyway. Sort of private things.", Bert replied.

"OK Ron, who is Wanda Wang?", he asked after taking a pull off his beer.

"What did she say?", Ron replied.

"Well she says she's a teacher in college and she lived here for a few years before going back to Japan to further her education. Man I never felt like this before. What do I do?", Albert asked his friend, "I mean at the end of the night, I was holding hands with her. Just like that other girl was holding hands with Walt earlier."

"Well Bert, one thing I would do is learn the other girl's name. It's Suzie Chin...I have known both women for years and I really respect them....A LOT. Walt just called a bit ago. It seems that Suzie has become enamored with your brother. I'm going to tell you as much as I can. The rest you need to find out from her.", Ron replied.

A while later they came back inside for a twelve pack of beer. This time they planned to stay outside for a while.

"OK Ron I'll take my time with her. I really do like her a lot. There's something about her that just gives me the shivers and I love it. I think Mom felt it too. Thanks buddy.", he replied as they finished their fourth cold one.

"Hey Bert I have to do a little family time and we've kept Anna up a little late tonight. I'll see ya in the morning.", Ron clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

Ron entered his room where Kim, Anna and Rufus were waiting. "Sorry honey, but Bert wanted to talk about Wanda just about the same way that Walt wanted to talk about Suzie. With any luck we can have a double wedding soon.", he told her softly.

"That's OK I took a shower with Anna. Why don't you go in and get cleaned up and we'll try to link.", she told her hubby knowing what he had been doing.

"Thanks KP, I'll be back in a few minutes.", he replied.

Kim was already talking to Anna when Ron entered. "Anna remember when we went blue?", he asked the tyke.

"Yeah Daddy, that was fun.", she told him.

Kim looked at Ron. "I was meditating and she interrupted, anyway she wanted to feel it. So I let her in. It was more basic than your first time. But it comes easily to her for some reason. I just have to remind her to calm down. OK Anna and KP take an easy breath and another one.... Rufus can you come in too?", he asked.

"Hink, sure Ron.", the pink rodent replied.

In a few minutes Ron had made the link with Master Sensei._ "Master I am glad to see you again. I have brought three others into the link. I introduce my beloved wife Kim, my wonderful daughter Anna and of course your old friend Rufus.", _Ron began.

"_It is my honor to greet you on this plane Kim-san and Anna-san. Rufus-san is always welcome here with me.", _the ninja master replied.

"Chosen One, please tap into the power and let your loved ones see the truth.", Sensei instructed.

"Master, I'm afraid of hurting them. Rufus has seen the greater part of the power, but I fear for my wife and child. Also KP is pregnant again.", Ron explained.

"The power will not hurt your loved ones Chosen One. It is part of you. If you can't hurt those you love neither can the power, because it is tied through the love. This is the one great secret that the other Masters made me keep from you so long ago.", Sensei informed Ron, smiling to himself at the news he was just given.

"OK guys, hold on. You know Sensei, knowing this and being able to tell KP would have saved all of us a lot of trouble over the years.", Ron told them as he slowly tapped into the power. Kim could feel the hair on the back of her arms standing on end like she was in a static charge. _'Oh wow, I've only felt this way when Ron and I...this is just so good.', _she mused. She looked at Rufus and Anna. Both had smiles on their faces. There was a blued fire coming from Anna's eyes. Rufus had that and leads of power coming from his whiskers as his eyes glowed.

"_But would you have accomplished as much Ron-sama. Look at all the good you have done in the world. Would that soldier have lived or died. Would your Dr. Director have been saved. Would all those people that you have helped over the years been left in the cold to fend for themselves. What about Mrs. Close and her children. What about all the dependent families? Yes you and Kim-san have traveled a hard road. And truthfully neither of you deserved such sacrifices. But now look at the honor that you have in your souls. I am honored to be your friend. We will never with hold information like that again....I promise you.", _Sensei vowed to them.

_'I wonder what I look like?',_ Kim mused as she realized that she wasn't touching the bed.

Yori could feel the MMP raise._ 'Ron-sama is using the power. Where is he?'_ Opening the master bedroom door she was astonished by a radiant bubble of blue power. Inside there were four figures floating two feet above the bed all touching. All turned towards her. From the largest to the smallest the ninja instructor could see the azure fire in their eyes.

Yori took a step back in slight fear for a moment then she drew close to the energy field. The ninja woman sat in the Lotus Position and began to clear her mind._ "Master Sensei, Ron-sama has tapped into the power with his loved ones.", _she sent.

"_Yes child, I have long waited for this day. The Chosen and the First Born are indeed capable of withstanding the force that the Chosen One may generate. Behold my honored student they are honoring Rufus-san. It is good that they do so. In a few moments they will let the power subside. Then you may ask their feelings. Do not be surprised with Anna-san's answers.", _Sensei explained to his favorite student.

"Boooyah!", was voiced by all beings in the bubble as the glow began to diminish.

As it ended a "good one Ron!", seemed to be squeaked out loudly by the glowing rodent. Both Kim Stoppable and Anna both had looks of immense joy on their faces and Ron was laughing.

"How did you like that Anna-san?", Yori asked.

"That was fun Yori. It was the second time I floated.", the tyke replied.

Ron looked at her, "Anna that wasn't the first?"

"No Daddy, I saw a man in red. He told me to float and I did.", she told her father.

"Was it Sensei that told you honey?", Ron asked.

"Yeah Daddy, I could see him. And he showed me how to float.", she replied again.

"When was this honey?", Kim asked.

"I don't know Mommy.", Anna replied.

"It's OK Anna, there was a reason for it and I'll talk to Sensei. Now I'm going to put you to bed. Do you want to kiss Momma and Rufus good night?", he asked.

"Yeah Daddy.", she answered.

Later Ron came back, "She's asleep.", after a pause, "I wonder what Sensei was doing? He's always had a good reason."

"If you wish I will ask Ron-sama. There must be a good reason that Sensei has taught one so young as Anna-san this ability.", Yori asked.

"Thank you Yori, I know there is a good reason. Maybe he saw something and wanted to give her a skill early on. I'm going to bed, it's been a long day.", he replied.

Ron scratched his little buddy's ears before he shut the light off. "Ronnie, why did Sensei show Anna how to do that?", she asked softly as he cuddled into her back.

"I don't know honey, but he had a good reason. Sensei doesn't always tell me everything, but he always has a good reason. Yori is going to ask. Sensei will tell her. For now we have to trust the Master.", he replied as his hand softly rubbed her tummy feeling the lives that dwelt there.

_Taos, New Mexico:_

She pushed a button to test her new creations. _'Ah perfect.',_ she smiled as they began to move._ 'Well almost perfect a little more work and we'll be gone before they know it. I just have to add the growth mode. We'll be able to always keep a few of them with us. Now I just have to find the right kind of controller.' _Amy was pleased.

Later the geneticist was writing out a note for her boyfriend. "Dearest cuddle bumpkin, I have to go away for a few days to find a few objects that will make our new toys work better. I plan to be back home very soon. If we do it right the watchers won't even know that I'm gone. Try to keep them busy for a day or two.----your sweetheart."

Josh looked at her when he got home. He noticed she was writing. _'Must be important. Like the Master said "make sure no one knows but you". We'll whisper in the shower later. She's worried too. Who knew I'd fall for an older woman like this. Oh well whatever it is, it's for the best.', _he mused.

"Hi honey how was your day?", Josh asked the older woman.

"Oh it was quiet dumpling. I'll make dinner in a little while.", she responded with a smile as she adjusted her glasses.

_Global Justice Headquarters:_

Deputy Director Will Du was working late tonight. _'Yeah I could have one of the Junior Agents take this, but it's my turn. You lead by example, from the front. Thank you Kimberly for showing me that. Now that She and Ron are together and already have the girl and have two more on the way I wonder when they're going to stop. I was just kidding about the 2.5 kinds in five years crack that I made a while back....And that woman that they're bringing into be the spokesperson for Ron's corporation....WOW. Maybe I can get Stoppable to introduce me....Suzie and Wanda are nice and I hope they're not going to be upset. I'd hate to have those two mad at me. Damn how do I do this? I'll talk to Kimberly the next time she's in.', he mused._

"Agent Du?", Junior Agent Giles asked drawing Will out of his revelry.

"Um...Yes Janet.", he replied.

"Are you sure that you just want to watch Dr. Hall and Mr. Mankey instead of bringing them in? I mean it's obvious that they're plotting something.", she informed him.

"I'd love to Janet. I know we have some outstanding warrants on Hall, but Dr. Director is sure that there is something big going down and she doesn't want to tip our hand. She wants everyone involved. If it was me in the old days I'd just take them in and sweat it out of them. You know I've changed over the years. I hope I've gotten better. I always remember what I was told years ago, "There is something called the Constitution in the United States. We have laws against unreasonable search and seizure. Therefore we always err on the side of caution now."

"Are you sure Sir?", the female agent asked.

"Yes I am, you see a while back there were a few members of this organization that tried to kidnap a young man to make him talk, or get information from him in another way. When Dr. Director found out....Well let's say it was not a happy moment for those involved. We have learned and I for one don't want to go back down that road that nearly took our honor away. Do you understand Miss?", he explained.

"Yes Sir...I guess I do since you put it that that way.", she replied.

"OK let the surveillance teams know though. Being cautious and being caught with my pants down are just too close together. Let them know to maintain watch and report daily.", Will ordered.

"Yes Sir.", she replied as she opened the secure channel.

_Room 215. Middleton General Hospital:_

Walt opened his eyes, "What....the!"

"It is good to see you awake this morning Walter-kun.", Suzie told him.

"I thought I could feel something on my feet.", Walter Harris gasped.

"Let's try again then.", she told him as she gently grazed the feather over his toes and on the bottom of his feet.

"Swear I feel it Suzie.", he explained.

"Then close your eyes again and you tell me when you feel it.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", Walter replied.

A half hour later they finished. "I think when they examine you later they will be pleasantly surprised.", she told him.

"No more surprised than I am right now. I wonder if I'll ever walk again. I mean even with the therapy, my muscles aren't nearly what they were. It'll take me a long time before I can put the uniform on again and resume my job.", he tried to tell her as his hopes rose.

"To be truthful Walter-kun I would prefer you not to go into battle as a Ranger again. You have done your duty. I would prefer that you stand by my side and fight against the dark forces with me. I will teach you our ways as best I can, but I must contact my superiors before we can start. From what I understand your fun is about to start tomorrow morning. If they deem that you have progressed enough they will put you into the machine. You will be unconscious for nearly two weeks. But I will be with you, my hope.", she reminded him.

A few hours later several doctors entered and began the tests.

_Middleton Airport:_

Ron watched the people exiting the walkway to the gates. _'There they are.', _he waved to get the family's attention.

"How was your trip guys?", he asked.

"It was nice, but Hanna wanted to get home, she's worried about Rufus.", Dean told his son.

"Well it's good that you guys came home. Hanna is right, you know she usually is.", Ron replied, "I have to check on a friend of mine in the hospital. We'll be home a little later. Can you watch Anna for us until we get out?"

_Middleton General Hospital:_

"Well Mr. Harris, it looks like we have been able to measure progress, a lot of progress. Do you want to discuss this in private or do you want others with you.", Dr. Angles asked.

"Sir, if you don't mind I'd like Mom and Albert in here with Miss Chin. I think that Mrs. Turner is going to have to be involved too since it looks like she's going to be torturing me for a while.", Walter replied glancing at the smile from the woman who he hoped to have a future with.

"If you haven't notified Ron Stoppable, I think that he and Dr. Renton should be told as well. I mean it was because of their sacrifices that I had a chance to be fixed.", Walter finished.

"Well Walter-kun, it looks like we may not be sharing kisses for a while. However, I will sit with you everyday and hold your hand.", Suzie told him after the meeting while she was wheeling him to the cafeteria for a final meal before he was to enter the 'torture machine'. Upon entering Walt looked around and could see party favors and a lot of people applauding.

Ron spoke up, "Walt it's a great day. The prognosis looks good from what the doctors told us. And now the fun part starts. It happened to me and KP from what I was told. Dr. Hebert is going to watch over you Walt. And for those who are sadists at heart we'll be in to see you. But for now let's have some cake and ice cream because this is like another birthday for you buddy."

"Thanks Ron, I still don't know how to repay you.", Walter told him.

"Let me say that this is the first operation of the new Team Possible. Kim would you like to say something?", Ron announced and asked his famous wife.

"Walter you have been a rock for my husband. You survived and cheered people up even when you had no hope for yourself. In my book that is a mark of a true hero. In the morning the hard part starts...the rehab. I see Tara over there gleefully rubbing her hands together waiting for another victim. I want you to know that I was one of her first. She's good...and ruthless. And it makes me feel a lot better when I see some extra motivation behind you...Good luck from all of Team Possible.", Kim told the now repaired Ranger, "Just think in a couple of weeks you are going to be sore as hell. But maybe you'll have a little time to learn to walk again."

"OH don't worry Kim, I think he'll surprise you at Monique's wedding.", the platinum blond replied as her husband held her from behind.

"Honey, you know I was his Sergeant when he got wounded....Cut him a little slack OK.", Ben told her softly.

"Maybe.", she whispered, "You might have to bribe me though."

_The next morning:_

"OK Doctor, I'm ready.", Walter told them as a nurse adjusted the drip.

"You'll be out for a couple of weeks. This part of it is the rehab that everyone was laughing about. Now that we've determined that you're fixed, we have to strengthen your back and legs. You will be grateful that you're not going to be awake for this. I'll keep an observation of your progress Walter. Good luck. " Dr. Hebert then stepped back as Carol and Albert came close and gave him a hug. They let Suzie have the last moments before his eyes closed.

"Mrs. Harris-san thank you for allowing me sit with Walter-kun. I promise to come everyday to sit with him during his trial.", Suzie told the older woman.

"I know you will dear, would you please call me Carol.", Mrs. Harris asked as she noticed with a grimace that Walter was being strapped into the machine.

"If you permit Carol.", Suzie replied.

"Yes it is more of an honor for me to be seen as a friend.", she told the Asian woman.

"Thank you Carol. It is an honor for me as well.", Suzie turned back to Walter and kissed him fully on the lips.

The rest turned to leave the only ones staying were the doctor, the technician and and Suzie. She watched with a grimace as the machine began it's work. _'That is horrible. I must watch to know what he is going through. I will make it up to him I swear.', _the short Japanese woman bit her lip to keep from crying. Unable to take anymore she left after four hours to seek out her best friend.

Suzie found her old friend Wanda in a small cafe. Wanda was sitting quietly looking at her cup of tea.

"Well sister, how is Albert-san?", Suzie asked.

"Truthfully, Suzie I am worried. He is almost the same as I. We are both action people, but we are shy around strangers. Sometimes I wonder how Fukushima and I ever got together. As for Albert-san, he has not even been on a date since his brother was injured and is very nervous. I think he is worried about say the wrong things to me and offending me. I hope this works out.", Wanda replied softly, "How is Walter-san?"

"Walter-kun is a very strong person inside sister.", Suzie stopped for a moment as she saw her friend's eyes open wide in shock, "Yes you heard correctly my old friend. I think I have found _him_. It has taken my lifetime, but I'm sure it's real." Suzie blushed.

"Kun?...Suzie are you sure? I was holding back a little with Albert-san fearing that you would not find his brother to be worthy of you.", Wanda gasped.

"Don't hold back sister. Do like me and find happiness. I saw it in your eyes when you met the Sergeant. You want him at least as much as I want my hope.", Suzie replied.

"Are you absolutely sure sister?", Wanda asked.

"Yes. Now where is your man? I would like to talk to him as well.", Suzie announced.

"He is at Ron-san's home. Maybe we should take Albert-san and his mother out to dinner. I think that Ron-san and his family have something very important to do tonight. The Han will be there with Yori-san and Hirotaka-san. Something is happening, I can feel sadness and a small chill in my soul. We haven't been invited and since Yori-san and Hirotaka-san are there I feel things are well in hand.", Wanda replied.

_The Ron Stoppable home:_

"Mom and Dad, thanks for leaving Hanna with us tonight, we'll make sure that she has a good dinner and a bath.", Ron told his parents.

The little Asian girl picked up Rufus after they left. "Rufus let's get some dinner with lots of cheese in it.", she told her old friend.

"Hink....cheese.", the old mole rat squeaked though it sound more of a wheeze.

Yori looked on with a small smile, _'He learned the power before the Chosen One. He assisted Ron-sama in attaining his level before the evil one split them up.', _she mused sadly.

_Later:_

They sat quietly enjoying the pink hero that had helped save the world many times. The old mole rat's breathing slowed and he finally closed his eyes. Yori began to cry as she felt the moment at hand. Ron was holding his old friend. Kim was sitting on his right holding Anna in her lap and Hanna was on his left. Slowly a blue fog seemed to emanate from the little one as he relaxed further. The aura seemed to stay where it was as it also waited for the final breath of the tiny world saving hero.

"Good bye buddy. Thanks for being my friend all these years and watching out for KP and Hanna while I was gone. You always helped me and you'll always be my friend.", Ron told Rufus through his tears.

Anna and Hanna reached to touch their lifelong friend as he passed from the Earth. The aura began to swirl and hover over head.

Yori continued to watch as she tearfully entered her trance._ "Sensei are you there?",_ Yori asked in her mind._ 'Why hasn't the power been absorbed by those that already have it?',_ she worried.

"_Yes Yori-san my favorite student. I am waiting.", _the old ninja master replied in her mind.

"_It...it is fin..finished. Rufus-san is indeed with the great warriors now. He passed with his friends at his side as all old warriors should. I could feel them remember all their trials and triumphs together. Master it was a very humbling experience. How do I deal with the grief? No one ever expected for such a small one to accomplish such great things. I understand how the great ones who are foretold can do this, but how do I work through these feelings? Rufus-san was always so kind to me.", _Yori sent though she continued to weep.

"_You should use Hirotaka-san and your child to help you child. It is hard to be a rock for the Chosen One and his family. They are solid they will recover. Say your good byes to Rufus-san for me as well and tell him that I will commune with him at a later date. Farewell child.", _Sensei sent to Yori.

Coming out of her trance Yori rose. "Rufus-san it has been my honor to know you and be your friend. Master Sensei sends his love to you and wants you to know that he will see you soon. Goodbye my friend and good journey.", Yori told the forever sleeping hero in Ron's lap.

The blue fog seemed to disapate from view.

_Chez Hana:_

The four sat waiting for their drinks. "Carol, thank you for coming to dinner with us.", Suzie started.

"Well I think that I need to know what kind of woman my baby boy is going to be involved with.", she replied.

"You may ask, however there are some things I may not divulge because of promises I have made to other organizations. I will answer what I can.", Suzie informed her.

"OK then let's start.", Carol continued, "You look Asian, are you and how old are you? What kind of work do you do?"

Suzie began, "I am Japanese, one of my parents is now dead but my mother still lives outside Tokyo. I am twenty-eight, I know that Walter-kun is twenty-six so yes there is a two year difference. At our ages a two year difference is mush closer than it would have been when I was sixteen and he was fourteen. As for my occupation, I am a physical education teacher. I received my masters degree from Upperton University where I was the assistant cheerleading coach until I returned to my homeland."

"That's a good job dear. Now what kind of relationship are you looking at with my son?", Carol asked.

"If we are compatible I would like to enter into matrimony with him and share my life with him as his wife.", she told her possible Mother-in-law as she looked her dead in the eyes.

"Have you been with men?", Carol asked simply.

"Mother! That's not fair, I mean Suzie's mother can ask the same question of Walter. It's really none of your business.", Albert Harris told his mom.

"Carol your honored son is quite right. Truthfully, my past is none of your business, however I will answer that question....Yes I have been with men. Now that I am considering a future with Walter-kun I will not be with another unless it is with the man I wish to spend my life with.", she replied to the personal question.

"Very well then Suzie, you answered a very tough question from a concerned mother as well as it could be. I approve of your relationship with Walt. And you have my blessing.", Carol replied with a small smile.

Carol looked at her son, "Albert would you please go check the oil in the car and fill it up with gas? Our food isn't here yet and you have time. Come back in about ten minutes."

"Uh...sure Mom. I thought we filled up earlier.", Albert relied confused.

After he left Carol started again, "OK Wanda, you know the questions. You can talk without embarrassing my oldest."

Fifteen minutes later SFC Albert Harris reentered the restaurant. He saw the women that he left talking and laughing. _'Well it looks like the tension isn't what it was. I hope Mom didn't go all kung fu on them.'_ As he approached the table he could hear his mother telling an old story about her two boys. _'Maybe I should have stayed outside for a while longer. I can't believe that she still tells the story about Walter and me changing my sister for the first time. I mean I didn't know back then that boys were different from girls.....It was sort of funny though when Walt yelled out to Mom..... "Chris is broke and we didn't do it" . How were we supposed to know?'_

Albert stood tall since he knew the laughs were going to be directed at him in a few moments.

"Hi did you guys miss me while I was gone?", Albert asked as he sat down next to Wanda.

"I will always miss you when you are not with me Albert-kun.", Wanda replied as she took his hand.

"Uh OK...hold on, you called me kun, not san. Is there a difference?", he asked noticing that his mother and Suzie were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"Yes there is. It means that we are much closer than friends, much closer if you wish it so.", Wanda looked at the Sergeant with a demure smile.

"Mom?", Albert looked at her confused.

"Yes dear.", she replied.

"Ah....did you get rid of me a few minutes ago to grill Wanda the way you did Suzie?", he asked.

"Oh whatever would give you that idea Bert? You're a grown man. Would I interfere in you life?", she asked in return.

"Yes you would. You were just trying to save your innocent little boy some heartache.", he explained.

"Well maybe I was. Just so you know I approve of Wanda just as I approve of Suzie. Good luck with her.", Carol informed her son.

As they were driving Carol to the Stoppable's house she asked the others what their plans were for later in the evening.

"Mom, I think Wanda and I are going out for a while, maybe take a walk in the park and talk.", Albert replied.

"Carol, I am going back to the hospital to see Walter. I will sit with him for a while and then say goodnight to him in a way that is proper for a girlfriend to do.", Suzie replied.

"But dear you don't have to do that. Walt won't know.", she told the smaller woman.

"Yes I understand, but I would know Carol. I need to give him a goodnight kiss too.", Suzie replied softly, "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't do that Carol?"

"I understand Suzie. I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope it all works out.", Carol replied.

"As do I.", Suzie responded.

Ten minutes later Suzie was heading to the hospital while Albert and Wanda headed to the park.

_In another room in town:_

There was a nightlight on in the child's room. Slowly a mist appeared. It began spreading out around the room. Suddenly it stopped and began to condense. Without a sound it began moving in a spiral until there was an vortex like a miniature tornado. The miniature storm seemed to be poised above the small bed where the toddler slept. Closer it got until it seemed to be touching the small boy.

It hovered for a few more moments as it seemed to hesitate as if making sure. Slowly it descended around the sleeping form and looked like it absorbed into the child's skin. The little boy rolled over and his eyes opened for a moment and there was a blue fire showing from within. He closed is eyes again not even had he woken up.

* * *

A/N: The other day we were notified that our, and by that I mean all the authors on the Kim Possible Fan Fiction, Cpneb passed away. I for one am in shock and saddened by this loss. A year ago we found out that Commander Argus had died. Now this. Ben had health issues and he shared them with me because two of my siblings have the same affliction. I was lucky enough to be able to talk to him and am a better person for it. He supported me in my stories though I'm sure that they 'weren't his cup of tea'....Neb I'd say wait up, but I figure you have some stories to tell as well as watching over your girls. Save a place for me later, if ya see my friend Donald have him play 'Highland Cathederal' for ya.

Now I want to thank everyone that has been reading 'The Truth' yeah I don't get a lot of reviews on it, but I am getting a fair number of hits. Still getting a lot of hits on 'Spearate Lives' and thanks for that.

An update, 'Justice' will be the next story in this ARC and I am currently writing chapter 23 so it looks to be about 30 to 32 chapters in length and will have a lot more action. The collaboration is going well and the title of it is 'Out There In Here' unless CB changes it again and I will write chapter 17 over the weekend. It looks to be about 20 to 22 chapters in length and am very pleased my and CB's effort on it. It will be posted under a new pen name.

After 'Justice' and 'OTIH' are completed I will take about a month off of writing. I can use the break. Luckily you will not notice the slack since I have plenty of chapters to post....Well that's lucky for me, maybe not for you.

I have several projects in mind after I get back into the swing and CB wants us to begin work on 'The Hunter'. That project will take months.

Well we'll catch you later.

Oh one question where do you think the MMP that Rufus had went?

ST-103


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable belong to Disney and that's how it works. Now if I owned the show I'd be making money hand over fist 'cause I'd have it on all the time and would have already moved them into a college series...But that's me. Since I don't own the show I shuffle around trying to make a buck to get by just like most of the rest of us.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73, if you don't know him he's my beta and he spends an awful lot of time trying to make my work readable. Thanks buddy.**

**I want to thank Cole Martin, Osprey2000, Mack53B, CB73 and Waveform for the reviews. Thanks guys I really appreciate it.**

**OK where are we in the story. Yeah I killed the valiant mole rat off. That had to be done at some point in the ARC since there was no way he was going to live long enough to see the end of this ARC and I had to do some things to make the rest of all this work out. Sorry buddy, but your wake is at hand. And at all visitations there have to be some stories.**

**Oh there are a couple of real important things happening in this chapter and they may answer a lot of questions for later. I hope you're all taking notes.**

**Let's get rolling.**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 12

_The Ron Stoppable house:_

Carol Harris walked into the home of Ron and Kim Stoppable. Looking in the family room she noticed that the extended family was standing around Kim and Ron, and all were very quiet, as if they were in a funeral parlor.

She quietly entered the mostly crowded room. There were soft conversations going on in each corner. "You know T, he was really weird. Remember when he and Stoppable would do that stuff at the Bueno Nacho? I mean it was gross. Chips and cheese went everywhere. And Possible, she'd be covered in it too. I almost spilled my lunch several times over the years.", the teal eyed brunette was telling the platinum blonde that was going to be working on Walter over the next few weeks.

"Bonnie you were always so uptight. Rufus just liked having fun. Every time after you harshed on him and Ron, he would stick his tongue out at you after you turned around. I guess everybody but you knew he was playing you all the way through high school.", Tara told the first woman while Ben Turner had his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I guess I was a self absorbed jerk in high school. I hope I'm better now.", she replied.

"Yes you are babe.", the man known as Felix Renton told her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Remember when we were all babysitting Hanna overnight I guess four years ago? It was more of a pajama party than anything. Rufus made a nest in your hair.", Tara laughed through her tears.

"Oh yeah I was so freaked. Possible may have been used to having a rodent crawl around in her hair, but I sure wasn't.", Bonnie replied with her tears flowing as well.

"Anyway after we all calmed down do you remember where we found him the next morning?", Tara asked.

"Yeah he was cuddled up under my blanket sleeping on my...er ah...chest. He had the funniest smile on his face like he was in heaven or something.", Bonnie replied as she turned a little pink.

"What did you call him again.", Tara asked remembering herself with a small smile.

"I think I called him a little rodent pervert or something...Funny thing is he had that smile on his face every time I saw him after that.", Bonnie replied.

"Why did you call him that Bon-bon?", Tara pushed.

"Well the blanket wasn't the only thing he crawled under. He got under my pajama top too. I still think he did it on purpose. If Stoppable had been around, I swear I would have thought that he'd put Rufus up to it.", Bonnie almost chuckled.

"Well it wasn't Ron's fault. After you fell asleep Kim and I stuffed him under your top. It was hard to sleep after that. Every time one of us would drift off the other would laugh.", Tara laughed softly remembering that night.

Yori Takana was watching the people talking about her old friend, when a vision struck her. _'What am I seeing? The new Monkey Master...but who is the new Chosen One? My child?...No, no...He is...the Confidant...Then who is the Chosen One?'_ Suddenly the child she knew as RD came into the room pursued by his older sister.

Yori continued to watch as the young boy avoided his sister with ease. Though Yori's weapon of choice was the fighting fans, Hirotaka was an expert with various swords and she was intimately familiar with the movements that her husband had perfected. Feeling a touch next to her she glanced to see her beloved. He followed her vision.

_(Very good Yori-chun...that boy is a natural. I must see him closer when we get the chance without giving ourselves away.), _Hiro told his wife.

_(But is he 'The One'?),_ she asked.

_(I do not know my wife. We will find out in time.),_ he replied.

_(That is one thing we have for now, time. Maybe Sensei had better make sure of the meaning in the scrolls after we explain our observations to him.),_ Yori replied as she noticed Mrs. Harris looking at her.

"Mrs. Harris-san it is good to see you again. How is Walter-san?", Yori asked as the woman approached.

"He is in the machine right now. Suzie is sitting with him right now. Albert is out with her friend Wanda, but I have a question: What does the term 'kun' mean?", Carol asked.

"It is a term of endearment. Why do you ask?", she inquired.

"Well both Wanda and Suzie use that when talking to and about Albert and Walter. I just wondered.", the older woman replied.

"Would you like for me to talk to them for you?", Yori asked.

"No Yori, I don't think that's necessary. I have talked to both ladies and they have my permission to become serious with my sons.", Carol replied.

"What do your sons have to say?", Yori asked.

"I haven't said too much until tonight...You have to realize that Walter is my baby even though he's twenty six. He has been in the chair for a majority of his adult years and I have been a little protective of him. Now a very beautiful young woman is looking at him I just wanted to make sure it's for the right reasons. I highly approve of Miss Chin. As for Albert, he has not been in a relationship since his brother was wounded. And now Miss Wang is looking at him as well...And well though I want Bert to settle down...I want it to be with the right woman. I also highly approve of Wanda.", Carol explained.

"That is good Carol-san. Both Wanda-san and Suzie-san are my good friends and I have known them since I was a child. We almost grew up together in school.", Yori explained.

"Well Yori I hope it works out for all of us. Um...I was wondering, why is everyone here acting like this is a wake tonight?", Carol finally got around to asking.

"My friend, Rufus-san, has gone to meet his maker Carol-san.", Yori replied simply.

"Do you mean the pet rodent that Sergeant Stoppable was so fond of?", she asked.

"You may wish to view him as a pet, however you may owe your life to him. He was the one who killed the Synthodrone- 901. That machine's demise ensured that the Diablo Robots were destroyed. He was just as big a hero was Ron-san at the beginning.", Yori explained.

"I didn't understand. I'm sorry.", Carol replied.

"It is, how do you Americans say? 'It is not the size of the dog in the fight, it is the size of the fight in the dog'. Rufus-san is considered by many of my friends to be a true warrior. He was Ron-san's longtime friend other than Kim-san and just a few others.", she informed the older woman.

A moment later a stunning African American woman, with long black hair, entered without knocking. She ran into the room panting, "I'm sorry Ron, I just found out. I was talking to Bob about the wedding...And I just didn't pick up...I'm sorry...I am so sorry.", Monique cried out as she caught her breath.

Ron approached and put his arms around her, "It's alright Monique, Rufus is in a better place now. I'll bet it's one filled with cheese."

"But Ron, I was so caught up in myself, in my plans. How could I be so callous?", she began to sob.

"You have every right to make sure that the wedding is going off without a hitch. Ssshh, just relax Mo, it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright.", Ron told her as she continued to cry.

"But he was my friend too..."

"Mo...like Ron said it's going to be alright, Rufus didn't suffer. He just went to sleep. We were all here.", Kim told her trying to soothe her best girlfriend. Kim joined in the embrace with Ron supporting Monique.

"But I've known Rufus as long as I've known you and Ron GF. You should have told me.", she cried.

"And you needed to talk to cousin Bob. Anyway Mo, did you ever get the truth behind that 'cousin' business?", Kim asked finally getting the opportunity.

"Yeah I did. Bobby finally spilled. I caught him at a weak point in his life and he caved.", Monique told Kim as her mind was taken off Rufus for a second.

"Well?", Kim asked.

"OK remember you were telling me how a while back Dr. Director was kidnapped and an Army unit had to go in and get her out?", Monique asked.

"Yeah, I was worried about those guys. I didn't know at the time that Ron led them.", Kim replied.

"Well you remember how Ron was lost in the jungle for three months?", she asked.

"Yeah I remember all that.", Kim responded.

"Well that cousin thing was thought up by your Mother-in-law. They were in town to tell both of your 'rents what had happened. And that's how they were introduced so that no one would be suspicious.", Monique explained.

"Well make sure to save me a dance with your Groom at the reception.", Kim told her friend, "I think I want to have a little talk with him."

"Don't you dare hurt my Groom, I have plans for him later that night. Now may I see my old buddy?", Monique asked.

Kim took her friend out of Ron's embrace and led her over to see the the rodent-hero.

Tears formed anew in the raven haired beauty's dark eyes. "Ru...Rufus buddy, I'm so sorry that I haven't been around as much lately. Things, well important things for me, have been taking up so much of my time. You see I'm getting married to this wonderful guy and it's been taking so much of my time up. You met Bob once remember when he came with cousin John and cousin John. Well cousin Bob is going to me my husband, Ruffie. Remember how I always had trouble with boyfriends? It's not that way with Bobby. I wish you could have known him more. You would have liked him. Anyway, I'll see you in a little while. I have to talk to Kim and Ron some more and I want to have some time with Hanna and Anna too.", she told her little friend softly.

"Ron?", Monique asked softly as he came up to her, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Mo, what's up?", he asked in return.

"Can you call Bobby up later. Something's come up with the wedding and we need your help. I can't really ask and it's more of the Groom's job to ask anyway.", she explained.

"Yeah Mo, I'll call him up later. They're not getting deployed right now are they? I don't want to do a proxy wedding. I mean the wedding night and honeymoon could get me killed.", he replied with a soft chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"There _won't_ be a proxy wedding Ron, but Bob needs to ask you something.", Monique responded as she punched him on the arm softly.

"OK Mo, I'll take care of it later tonight or tomorrow sometime.", he told her.

"Thanks a lot.", she told him.

_Middleton Park:_

Wanda slipped her arm through Albert's waiting arm as they walked away from the car. They walked along slowly enjoying each other's company. "Albert-kun? What are your thoughts?", she asked.

"Wanda I'm not sure. I haven't been close to a woman my age in years. Not since Walt got hit. Now he's been fixed, thanks to our mutual friends. I mean I feel great and sad at the same time. Great because Walter might be able to leave his chair behind and lead a somewhat normal life. He always told me that if he got back on his feet that he wanted to complete his obligations. I've tried to tell him that he did everything that was asked by the Army, but even if he can't do the stuff that we get paid to, do he's done as much as he could. I'm trying to find a way of talking him out of it. I'm sad because I'm ending my career in the Army. It's been my life since I was eighteen. You know if it hadn't been for me, Walter may never have joined up...In some ways I blame myself for his injuries. Yeah I didn't pull the trigger, but I suppose big brother influenced him. I stopped everything in my personal life after he got hit. I wasted years...No I didn't waste them. I served my country and tried to do mine and Walt's job. It's just I felt cold inside. I had a girlfriend and was thinking about popping the question when we got the news. I guess I sort of pushed her away. You know it wasn't her fault. I just couldn't talk to her about how I felt.", he told her as they stopped to sit down on a park bench.

He took her hand and held it as she sat close it him laying her head on his shoulder. They listened to the crickets chirping in the distance, not saying anything for a while.

"Albert-kun I too have been involved with other men, just as my good friend Suzie. But not often lately however. At one time I was very close to a great warrior in my school. Most of us thought that he had the opportunity to become the next headmaster. I expected us to become married at some point. Somehow greed and arrogance took over his soul and he stole a priceless artifact that we had been guarding for many years. An exchange student from America helped Yori-san retrieve the object and my boyfriend was exposed for the person he was, and was forced from the school. It had been my dishonor to be his girlfriend and I spent years redeeming myself to reassure everyone that I was an honorable person. Two years later Suzie and I began going back out into the world to try to make it a better place.", she confided softly to the man that she was falling in love with.

"So Wanda, it looks like neither of us have had a very easy path over the years. I want you to know that I'm very comfortable with you and I hope we can have a future together.", he told her.

"It is my wish as well Albert-kun. I hope we can settle down together. I am tired. I am so relaxed with you that I have a chill that runs down my spine when I think of you. I have never felt so relaxed and excited at the same time. It is hard for me to explain it. But I can tell you it is a good feeling.", she replied. Quietly she stood up, sat down on Albert's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She leaned in to brush her lips against his for a moment. She pulled back with a smile and leaned back in for a long kiss. Wanda and Albert stayed in that position until she laid her cheek on his shoulder with an audible sigh.

Albert Harris looked at the exotic woman on his lap. _'I sure hope this works out. I've never felt this way before. I wonder if it's love. Wanda seems pretty sure about it.',_ he mused with a smile on his face enjoying the feel of her body against his.

The grizzled Sergeant tentatively began to touch Wanda's face softly. He traced the lines and took his time memorizing the lovely features that made the Japanese woman so beautiful. The exotic ninja smiled and began her own 'mapping' of his face as well. Her fingers touched his crooked nose and several scars that he had earned through his years as a combat soldier. Finally, she began to lightly kiss the scars and imperfections that she had found with her fingertips.

After a couple of hours they left to get some tea at the little cafe that Wanda and Suzie frequented. Instead of sitting across from her, he sat next to her in the booth. Soon they were held hands and turned to look into each others eyes.

After a while they got up to leave. "Well Wanda, I guess I'd better take you home.", Albert told her.

"Let's go to Ron-san's and get an overnight bag. I want you to stay with me tonight Albert-kun.", she urged.

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Suzie Chin sat next to her man while the machine put him through his paces. _'I will make it up to you my hope.' _Once in a while when the machine paused she chanced a touch on Walter Harris.

After several hours the lights brightened as Tara Turner entered the room. Suzie didn't take her gaze off the man that she wanted to spend her life with. "How are you doing Miss Chin?", Mrs. Turner asked.

"I worry about seeing him this way Tara.", she replied to her old cheerleader.

"Can we talk Suzie?", Tara asked.

"Yes I think we should. I think by now you have some questions about me.", Suzie told her.

"Yes and I want you to know that I'm not judging you either.", Tara replied, "But you were my cheer coach in college and now what are you?"

"I am a cheerleader coach and a physical education teacher. And I have found enjoyment in the company of Walter-kun.", Suzie informed her.

"I know about the cheer thing. Bonnie complained for two years. But that's not all is it. You came back with Hirotaka and Yori, do you work with them?", Tara inquired.

"You may say that Tara. I've known Ron-san since he first went on his exchange trip. I was once a senior student, Wanda was as well. You see we are both ninjas. We are going to stay until after the children are born Tara. Ron-san is our friend and he gave up much for the world. Now I think I have found my future as you have found yours. If it had not been for Kim-san and Ron-san separating neither of us would have found our loves. Their pain and emptiness for those years allowed us to find the love of our lives. How much do we owe them Tara?", Suzie asked.

"More than you would ever know. Because of them Felix and Bonnie found each other and Yori's niece and Tim Possible are going to be married soon. Kim's best girlfriend never would have met Bob Booth if Ron hadn't been in the Army and had gone missing. I was there when they met. A lot of us owe so much to them. As for me, I never would have met Ben. You see we first met at Kim and Ron's home the morning of their wedding. I was able to exchange information with him. And we met again a few times before he had to deploy. When he came home for R and R we got married quickly. Ron helped set it up.", Tara told the older woman.

"I think when I get home tonight I will light some incense and make prayers to our friends.", Suzie replied.

"Come on Miss Chin, it's late. I came in after the wake to check on Mr. Harris. He's going to be out for quite a while longer. You might as well get some rest.", Tara told her after checking to make sure all the tubes and wires were still attached.

"What wake?", Suzie asked.

"Rufus, Ron's mole rat, passed away today. We had a visitation tonight. Rufus had been my friend for a long time.", Tara explained.

"Does Yori know? They were great friends. I knew him too, but not as well. I should pay my respects to his memory. Thank you Tara.", Suzie replied as the realization hit her.

"Yori was there. She seemed at ease.", the blond told her.

"You are correct Tara, it is late I will not bother Ron-san tonight, but I must make Wanda aware. Good night my friend.", she finished.

_The Ron Stoppable house:_

Albert and Wanda entered the home of the former world saving trio. Seeing people in the family room at such a late hour put Wanda on guard.

They entered the room hand in hand and heard the muffled conversations. Wanda's eyes instantly caught the box that Rufus was in. She lowered her head, slipped to her knees and sat back paying no heed to anyone else. Kim seeing this quickly lowered herself to her former teacher's side. "It happened earlier to today Wanda. We were with him. He is not in pain anymore. He was old and the power couldn't keep him alive any longer.", Kim softly explained.

"I knew he was getting weaker and I just ignored it. All that time we spent in Middleton and Upperton we couldn't see Rufus-san and the Han. We were so close and we couldn't be with them. Only Yori-san and Hirotaka were allowed because of the rules we were under. Rufus had been my friend for years Kim-san. I wished just for a while that we could have meditated together again.", Wanda raised her head with tears in her eyes.

"I understand, Ron told me a lot about what went on at Yamanouchi when he and Rufus went there the first time. I know why he had to keep it secret from me now, I...I just wished that he could have told me about the secrets at the time.", Kim replied softly through her tears.

"I had wished the same Kim-san. We were very annoyed with the hierarchy of the school during that time.", Wanda sniffed.

"Maybe it had to be this way Wanda, it looks like you found your someone. I saw the same thing in Suzie too. If Ron hadn't been away from us I doubt if either of you would have met them. Look at Tara and Ben, they never would have met. Bonnie and Felix may never have been at those meetings that Mom and Dad told me about later. They developed feelings for each other at that time.", Kim tried to explain.

After pausing for a moment she continued, "It was very difficult for Ron and me and our families, but look what good has come from it. We may never have been able to get Betty out of the jungle if Ron hadn't been there. The Merchant family and the good that they are doing, all because Ron confronted him and helped him out. Then those military families that Ron helped with his Trust Fund. Colonel Jackson told me about that. If Ron hadn't done all that, if he hadn't gone away just think of how so many lives would have been changed."

"I see Kim-san, but I still mourn when I think about your wasted years.", Wanda replied softly, "How you were mistreated by my ex. That is more dishonorable than anything else that he had ever done to that point. And to think at one time I was prepared to wed him. Yes now I have Albert-kun and we have talked about our future. It is so much brighter for me now then it was only a month ago. Thank you for your sacrifice for my happiness Kim-san.", Wanda replied as she wrapped an arm around Albert's leg, who was still standing, as she leaned into him.

"We will not keep you up Kim-san. Albert-kun is going to stay with me tonight. We have much to discuss. I must tell Suzie, she was friends with Rufus-san as well.", the tall ninja woman informed Kim.

Albert helped the two female warriors to their feet and left to get his bag. He was going to tell his mother about the recent developments, but she had already turned in for the night. But passing her door he stopped anyway. "Mom?", he asked softly.

"Yes dear.", Carol replied.

"I just wanted you to know I am going out for the evening.", he informed her.

"Wanda?", she asked.

"Yeah Mom.", he responded.

"Good, but treat her like a lady. Remember what your Dad said.", she reminded her son.

"I will and thanks Mom...I love you.", Albert replied.

Goodnight dear.", she told him.

"Goodnight Mom.", he replied.

_Later:_

_'I wish he would come to bed. I can't sleep.',_ Kim worried. She opened her eyes and she could feel the presence of Ron sitting on the love seat that they kept in their bedroom. No lights were on but she could sense him in the shadows. Softly, nearly without a sound she rose and padded over to her lover. Without a word being spoken she sat down next to her husband.

"Ron?", Kim whispered, "Please come to bed. Staying up isn't going to help things."

"I know KP. I just need to think a little longer. Why don't you go back, I'll bet there in a while.", he whisperd back.

"I can't sleep with out you.", she confessed.

"Here honey, lay down and put your head in my lap. You need your rest too.", he replied as he helped her lie down.

"Hold me...Please." she told him.

"Yeah babe...It's going to be all right...Trust me.", he urged her as he placed a comforter over her thin body and laid an arm across her chest.

Looking down he could see the glint in her eyes just before she rolled over to face his stomach.

In a few moments he could hear her breathing grow more relaxed and then she began to snore lightly. _'She's all worn out staying up all night isn't good for her and the twins. Just give me a little longer KP.', _he thought.

It was a little after one when Ron was finally at peace with himself. He got Kim standing and then carried her over to the bed and made her stand for a moment while he took off her robe. A few seconds later he had her laying down and was snuggling up to her back. Softly he pulled her auburn hair back over her ear and kissed her neck. "Thanks KP I needed that. I love you.", he told her softly.

"Love you too.", came a soft reply that he almost didn't catch.

* * *

A/N: Cpneb I wish you the best. Make up some stories so we have some lies to swap later. It was good to have talked with you, but we didn't do it enough. You inspired people. Do us a favor keep inspiring them. To the readers remember to keep Screaming Phoenix in your thoughts as well.

Now I'm on vacation and out of town this week so I might not be able to respond to reviews as fast as I normally do. Please be patient. Even though I love writing and posting this doesn't hold a chnadle to reading stories to Evelyn. So I want to have some time with my grand daughter since I haven't seen her in over a year.

ST-103


	13. Chapter 13

**OK here we go again the disclaimer I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus Stoppable, Hanna Stoppable and Anna Stoppable...Ooops hold on a moment I do own Anna, but Disney can use she if they have the claud.**

**Do I make any money at this hobby? Nope, nada not a freakin cent. Linda's just happy that I'm not out on a street corner pan handling. (Yeah even I got lucky and found a woman. Hard to believe isn't it?)**

**I want to thank my beta CajunBear73. If you can read my stories it's because of all his work.**

**Thanks to Cole Martin and CB73 for the reviews.**

**Now I'm sure that the reviewers have noticed that I may not have replied to reviews as fast as I normally do, but right now I am in Canada on vacation and we all know that they have to pipe daylight up here, so please be patient and I'll get something to you. I am enjoying myself playing with my grand child Evelyn. She's two and I swear can work a computer. She talks in whole sentiences and is even potty trained. All things that my wife wishes I could be able to do.**

**Are we done with Rufus yet? Not a chance, at least not quite. Rufus has been a large part of the series so I can't just give him a fifty word farwell.**

**Let's see how this plays out.**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 13

_Suzie and Wanda's Condo:_

The new couple walked in the door where they could smell incense. Quietly they walked into another room and could see a small woman on her knees in front of a makeshift altar. Wanda approached her long time friend and settled to her knees as well. After a few minutes Suzie rose and left the room.

After a few minutes they returned and Suzie called them out to the kitchen as she heated water for tea.

"Albert-san I hope our ways did not disturb you. My sister and I were honoring a warrior from our school. We have known Rufus-san for many years and he holds deep honor from Yamanouchi.", Suzie told him as she invited him to sit with her.

"I know that Rufus was Ron's pet and that he was getting old. We just came from Ron's house. The wake was just breaking up. I don't know what Ron's plans are, but I plan on going back over there tomorrow morning early. I have a feeling that Ron and I are going to be doing a little manual labor, and no one digs holes like a grunt.", Sergeant Harris informed the beautiful woman, "It's the least I can do for him. But how is the mole rat a warrior?"

"It will be a time for friends to join together and bid a good soul a safe journey. Rufus-san and Ron-san had both been infused with the thing that we call Mystical Monkey Power. We do not advertise this, however the school where Wanda-san and I were students...well it was a place to make those who had the power become intune with it. Since both Ron-san and Rufus-san had the power they both traveled to Yamanouchi to expand their knowledge. At the time they knew nothing about it at all except that interesting things would happen to them from time to time. As for the rest I'm sure if you read the old 'Kim Possible' web site it will tell you all about Rufus-san.", Suzie replied as her friend returned to the kitchen.

"So you are a ninja as well as have the power?", he asked Suzie.

"Yes… Albert-san I am a ninja, however I am not honored with the power. How do you know Albert-san about our abilities?", she asked in return.

"A couple of ways...Wanda told me that she was earlier this evening and I figured if she was so are you. Also I had been briefed by Colonel Welch when I transferred. A few rumors had been floating around the 75th for a little over a year. And former members of his first squad had let a couple of things slip.", he replied.

"I understand Albert-san. I see that you didn't just bring Wanda home tonight, not by the way she looked. I think that my feelings for Walter-kun are the same as Wanda-san's are for you. When he wakes up I will be there for him.", Suzie informed the Ranger as Wanda returned. Suzie sipped her tea while looking at her childhood friend,_ 'The last time Wanda wore a kimono, she was with Fukushima...If he hadn't turned evil they would have been wed. I suppose I should begin looking for a dress for her.'_

_The next morning... Ron and Kim Stoppable home. Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron was leaning on a shovel and talking with the other men outside. His old Sergeant, Ben Turner was manning a shovel at the moment. Hirotaka and Yori were bringing out coffee for them. Tim and Luki were sitting on the swing and he was whispering to her stories about Rufus. Once in a while she would giggle at a comment that her fiancée made. Kim was babysitting the three tykes and talking to her old friends, Wanda and Suzie, while Albert and his mother sat back and listened. "So anyway, I guess I had some sort of feelings for Ron and that chip that I got on my neck right before Middleton Days, I guess the best words for it was, 'unlocked' my emotions towards Ron...We both were a little uneasy with it. I had no idea that Drakken was plotting to take over the world with those toys that flew.", she told those listening.

Carol asked, "Well how long did it take Kim?"

"You have to understand that the blue guy targeted me with a synthodrone...it's like a robot android or something. He was real cute...but later I found out he was a fake. He wasn't human. Anyway after we take down the tower at the local BN and go to remove the threat at BN Headquarters, Shego and I are fighting. I'm wearing the first version of the supersuit that Wade Load made up and I'm winning...Since I was still in love or lust with the syntho at the time, I give him a hug cause I thought we rescued him. And he shocks me. Later I wake up in a prop room tied up against a giant cactus… I think.", she paused.

Bert asked, "Is this where Rufus appeared?"

"Yeah it is, but not after Ron and I had a little talk. I was telling him how foolish I was and all. Then Ron said that there was better guys, real guys for me. He mentioned those four words that I still remember: 'Out there, in here'. Then I forget who was getting ready to say the next thing. But asking Ron about who it was was racing through my mind. That's when Rufus popped up. He couldn't chew through the ropes that held me. I remember telling him to get the lipstick out...I had a laser lipstick and I was going to have him cut the rope with that. He reappeared wearing MY lipstick. If it hadn't been for the sitch I would have laughed my head off. But right after he freed us we took down the Diablos and Shego and Dr D were taken away by the police. I grabbed Ron and we went to the prom together. We cemented our new status with a kiss on the dance floor in front of all the kids there. Mr. Barkin didn't even yell at us. Anyway that gives you an idea of how Rufus worked with us.", Kim finished.

The door opened and Bonnie, Felix and Wade entered. Tara followed them in, "Guys I brought some doughnuts. How is Ben holding up? He came over to help dig. You know no one can dig a hole like a grunt.", she told them.

"That's the truth Tara.", Albert Harris replied, "Surviving 101. The more dirt between you and the bad guy's artillery means a better chance at seeing the girls in the red light district again...Hey! Ouch! That hurt Wanda!" He looked at her from their place in the family room. He rubbed his shoulder.

"Albert-kun, did I ever tell you about my night job as a correctional officer for the Middleton County Jail?", she asked sweetly.

"You was WHAT?", he asked in surprise.

"Come follow me I will tell you all about it.", she replied as she pulled him to his feet and led him away to another part of the home.

When they returned everyone was inside. "Albert are you alright, you look a little flushed.", Carol asked worriedly.

Suzie leaned in and whispered to the woman who she hoped would be her Mother-in-law. Carol's eyes immediatley got wider as Suzie kept whispering. Carol nodded as blushed at the same time.

Ron looked up with tears in his eyes, "I guess it's time."

He picked up the closed box and led the small procession out near the fence. He sank down to his knees and before placing the small box into the ground he began to center himself to let the power flow one last time in the presence of his oldest male friend.

Kim and Anna's auras began to resonate in response to the Monkey Master's. The blue white fire began to intesify before expanding as it began to surround all that were standing at the small hole that the Rangers had dug together. Faintly they began to hear the sound of monkeys' voices calling all around them as the aura began to soften.

"Please remember our brother Rufus in the cosmos. May he be at rest and may the power continue to protect the weak.", a voice that sounded like Ron's spoke in an echo.

There was several moments of complete silence and then the voices and calls of the monkeys rose again and finally faded away.

Several people standing there had real fear in their eyes as the aura diminished.

Ron picked up the container holding his buddy and silently placed it in the bottom of the hole.

"Take care buddy. I will always remember you. I guess you need to find that big cheese wheel in the sky that is mole rat heaven. Safe journey buddy, maybe they need a hero too.", he told Rufus softly.

Ron stepped to the side and Kim led Anna to the hole, they both picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it on top of the box. Hanna was close behind and repeated the act. One by one they all stopped for a moment. Felix almost had to drag Bonnie there. Finally she shuffled her way to the opening. "I'm sorry for everything Rufus, please forgive me.", she told the grave softly.

Bonnie turned to Ron, "I'm sorry Ron, I'm sorry f..for everything."

"Bonnie, it was his time. Don't worry. Go inside and get some water. We'll be inside in a little while.", he responded.

Hirotaka went to pick up a shovel. "Thanks buddy, but Rangers are pretty good at filling holes too, we'll be inside in a few minutes.", Albert told him, "Go sit with Yori and your son, by the looks of it they need you right now."

A half hour later Sergeant Turner was tamping down the dirt and was getting ready to place the sod back over it. The men returned and were given big hugs by their women.

Ron entered the family room sitting in a corner, by herself was Monique. The poor woman was just staring. "What's wrong with Mo?", Ron asked his wife.

"She doesn't want to talk. She got here while you guys were digging and she's kept to herself.", Kim replied.

"Come on KP, this isn't good for her. Rufus doesn't mind. Let's get her out of here for a few and get her to talk.", Ron replied.

The both approached Monique. "Come on Mo, we gotta talk.", Ron and Kim pulled her to her feet.

"But Rufus...I'm sorry guys I couldn't face it. I'm so sorry.", she wept as she turned to her best friend.

Ron put his arm around Monique Jenkin's shoulder and led her to the back of the house.

They entered the same room that Anne examined Luki in the day before.

"I'm so sorry GF, Ron. Since Grandma died I can't go to a funeral. It hurts so much.", she explained with tears in her eyes.

"Sshh Mo, we're gonna talk about it. Don't worry Rufus knows how you felt, I mean you babysat him while we were on our first date. He told me all about you two going to Bueno Nacho the next day.

"He did? Just WHAT did he say?", she asked.

"Well that you met Brick there and went back to your place and made a bunch of noise.", Ron smiled.

"Oh and what else did that little snitch talk about?", she asked.

"Well if I remember something about you and Brick dancing in the house with no clothes on.", he replied.

"That rat! That no good rat...!", she ranted, "I thought that no one would _know_!"

"And no one does know Mo, to this day. Now of course KP knows too. You see, and KP can back me up on this, I don't reveal secrets. That's what caused a strain in our relationship before.", he explained.

"Mo, for Rufus it was no big.", Kim informed her, "Do you know how many times I'd been nude with Ron in the same room and maybe Rufus. Sure we weren't doing anything...Well not until after the senior prom. But remember Ron and I grew up together. We slept together on missions. Sometimes we slept together in either of our beds. Well that was until our sophomore year of high school. I mean we switched bodies in freshman year and I had a real good idea what Ron felt like. He doesn't talk about it, but he knows what it's like being in a girl's body. He was sort of freaked out at the same time."

"Yeah KP I was a little. I mean I learned a few things they didn't get around to teaching in health class.", he told her.

"Like what?...Ron what did you do?", Kim asked.

"Ah Kim... A gentleman doesn't tell secrets, remember that.", he replied.

At this point Monique began chuckling. "BF what did you do...put you fingers where they didn't belong?", she gasped.

"Mo...they weren't MY fingers...I didn't know anything about girls. I mean I didn't even know any of the 'street talk'...I got real nervous in the bathroom once.", Ron explained.

"Roonnn...What did you do?", his red headed wife growled.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear. Monique watched in awe as the great Kim Possible's mouth just dropped open as her eyes widened. Finally she snapped out of it. "Well that explains a lot...Well I think you deserve some punishment. I'll let you know later tonight.", she replied.

By now both could see that Rufus was off Monique's mind. "You know GF, you mentioned something about calling up your fiancée. Do you have any idea what's going on?", Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron, but I can't talk till you talk to Bobby. It's important though.", Monique replied.

"Do you want me to call with you two in the room or do you think I should make this a private call Mo?", Ron asked.

"It's OK if we're in here.", she replied.

"OK just a second then.", Ron responded as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number in his address book.

Ron looked over at the ladies while the call was being completed. With a smile he noted that KP was whispering in Monique's ear. He smiled when he realized she was blushing too as Kim's was face was finally returning to normal._ 'That'll teach em to ask.',_ he mused.

He was brought back to the moment as he heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Captain Booth Sir, this is Sergeant Stoppable. Monique asked me to call you.", he began.

"Ron you don't have to call me Captain anymore. I needed to ask you a favor. You see Quincy just got called out on an emergency deployment. I know that this is pretty short notice and I'm asking for several reasons. I'd like you to be the best man at my wedding in Middleton in a couple of weeks. I mean without you I never would have met Monique and you have been her best male friend for years. Not only that, but I completely trust you. What do you say?", Bob Booth asked the man he served with for over five years.

"Sir it would be an honor for me and our family. I will begin work on my speech tonight.", Ron promised.

"Great Ron, now that you've accepted do you know where Sergeant Turner is? I need a man I can trust to take your old place.", he asked.

"Yes Sir he's in the other room. I'll have him call you in a few minutes.", Ron replied, "I don't know if he planned on being in mess dress, but I'll bet he will now. Anyway from the plans if he accepts he'll be escorting Mrs. Turner back up the aisle and I think that he'd be very comfortable with his wife. Thank you again Sir. It will be my privilege to stand next to you."

Ron closed the phone and Monique came over and gave him a hug warm hug. "Thanks BF, it wasn't my place to ask for Bob...Now I want a straight answer. Is or isn't Bobby your adopted cousin? He won't tell me and neither will your parents. So am I going to be related to Kim?", she asked.

"What do you think Mo?", Ron asked.

"**What**? You're** not** going to tell me?...I demand to know.", she stomped her foot.

"Would it make any difference?", he asked

"No...No it wouldn't, but I'd like to be related to Kim.", Monique calmed a little.

"Then yes, Robert Booth is my cousin and my Commanding Officer.", he replied.

"Yes, and if he's not I'll make sure he is.", Ron replied under his breath.

Sergeant Turner soon called his old Captain and accepted. Now he was looking forward to escorting his own bride in the church again. When she realized what it was about Tara gave both Ben and Monique a hug. _'Maybe I have even more incentive to lose a pound or two since he's going to have me on his arm.', _she mused with a satisfied smile knowing that she really didn't need to.

After a light lunch the group left, leaving Yori, Hiro, Ron and Kim with the children. Yori started, "Ron-san I feel that Hiro-chun and I are a burden on you. Sensei has asked us to stay in Middleton for a while. At least until certain things are taken care of. We will begin to look for a home so that you don't have us underfoot. I thank you for your hospitality, but as Nooni says, "After a while guests begin to have the odor of week old sushi. We have been honored to live under your roof and be part of your family."

"Yori you have honored me and my family, my friend. My family is your family. If you feel you need your own home here in Middleton I have several properties close by that are in need of habitation.", Ron replied.

"We shouldn't impose more than we have Ron-san.", Yori told him.

"Nonsense, but if you feel that way I can make a deal with you.", he continued.

"What is the deal Ron-san?", Yori inquired.

"This...You pay the utilities and let me know if something needs to be fixed.", Ron responded.

"Why?", she asked again.

"Well I get a better deal on the insurance if it's occupied. The Corporation owns the property and pays the taxes. If you pay the utilities then it costs me a lot less.", he replied, "How about this afternoon we go an look at them? They are all close by so that Ron-san and Anna can play together. Also we can still make use of Luki's babysitting skills while we can. Who would have figured how much it helps being a ninja to control the kids?"

"Very well Stoppable-san, as you Americans say 'you drive a hard bargain'. We will be honored to live in one of the Corporation's dwellings.", she told him.

* * *

Carol and Suzie were driving to the hospital. Both wanted to see their son and boyfriend. "I wonder why Albert didn't some with us?", Carol asked.

"Wanda-san and Albert-san will be there later. I think that there were some things that they wanted to talk about in private.", Suzie confided.

"Such as?", Carol asked.

"I think the word Wanda-san used was 'compatibility'. I would give them a few hours Carol.", Suzie replied.

"Just _what _are they doing?", Carol asked again.

Being at a stop light Suzie just looked at the woman who she hoped would be her Mother-in-law with a smile.

"Oh my...Do you think?", Carol asked.

"After last night...I would say there is a very good possibility.", Suzie laughed, "Her feelings for your elder son are the same as mine for your younger son Carol. She yearns to take his name."

"I know we talked about this Suzie, but it's happening so fast.", Carol replied.

"She has had a hole in her heart for years. She has finally found a man who she loves and trusts. She needs both. I only need love, but my good friend needs someone who will not betray her. She feels that with Albert-san.", Suzie explained.

"But how does she know?", Carol asked.

"She just does. For as coldhearted as some see her, for as oblivious as others see Wanda-san, she is none of those. That is simply a facade to protect her from being hurt again. When she met your son, it was the first time in years that I could see the ice crack around her heart. I think part of it was my reaction to Walter-kun. I will tell you this Albert-san is a very lucky man. There are many men over the years who have coveted a relationship with Wanda-san.", Suzie replied.

They stopped talking as Suzie pulled into a parking place. Both were quiet as they approached the doors of the hospital. Carol was thinking about both of her sons when she noticed an older man seeming to have trouble. Her eyes went wide as he sank to his knees.

She began to run to the man old instincts kicking into high gear like an old fire horse. "Suzie go inside that door over there, the one that says Emergency Room and get help right now.", Carol ordered.

Dropping down to her knees beside the fallen man she began to check him over. "Sir can you understand me?", she asked loudly.

"Heart..I think.", he gasped as he collapsed.

Carol rolled him onto his back, _'Dammit, not breathing. Shit...no pulse. Hurry up Suzie.' _The experienced nurse began CPR. She cleared his air passage and gave him a breath noting that the his chest didn't move. Carol rolled him up over her knee using strength that few knew she had and grabbed him from behind. Clenching her fists together she yanked back and up once, then twice before something flew out of the man's mouth.

Carol quickly rolled him onto his back and re-tried the breath, this time it worked._ 'Good I got an air passage now.' _She gave him another breath and put her palms on his chest and gave three short compressions. She repeated the breaths and more compressions.

On her fourth cycle Carol noticed that a man in uniform just showed up. She didn't even look, "Get a gurney and a crash cart NOW!", she ordered.

Less than a minute later they arrived along with Dr. Howle. He took over, "Good job lady. If you would please follow us in.", he asked.

Carol followed the ER staff into the cubical as the began to hook the man to the equipment.

Carol watched in satisfaction as the staff checked the man over._ 'Good bunch here. Nice procedures. They're not in each other's way.', _she observed with a professional eye.

Finally the unnamed man was moved to a space in ICU. Carol was leaving trying to find Suzie again so that they could go sit with Walter for a while.

"Ma'am could you wait a few minutes?", Doc Howle asked.

"Sure doctor, what do you need?", Carol replied.

"Nice job out there. You're either a doctor, a good nurse or an excellent EMT. How would you like to work for me?", he asked.

"Doctor thanks. I have my Masters in Nursing and I taught for about six years. I have twelve years experience in the Emergency Room and and ten as a scrub nurse.", she replied.

"Where are you working now?", he asked.

"I'm not. For the last seven years I have been taking care of my son. He was crippled while in the Army. He's in some sort of machine upstairs being rehabbed.", she replied.

"Oh you mean young mister Harris. Then you must be Mrs. Harris. Anne told me about you the other day.", he told her, "Oh now I remember. You was at the party last week. Well if you want, I will recommend you. I just need your resume. With me, Anne and that crazy Cajun vouching for you. I think we can make you a nice offer.", the doctor/truck driver offered.

"I'll think about it Doctor. Sergeant Stopp...I mean Ron offered Albert a job. And Miss Chin is very interested in Walter. Maybe this would be a good place to live. Thank you Doctor for the offer. I'll talk to my boys, but you'll have to wait until Walter wakes up from his little nap though.", she told him.

"I can wait. I checked him out earlier today. The readings are good.", Don replied, "I hope to see you on my staff later Carol. Oh and thanks for taking action on that man."

"You're welcome Doctor, please excuse me for now.", she responded.

As Carol exited the ER a small shadow caught up with her, "Carol, what did Dr. Howle want?", Suzie asked as she startled the older woman.

"He offered me a job. I told him I wouldn't make a decision until I talked to my sons. With Walter being out for a while I told him he would have to wait. Do you think it would bother the boys if I started working again, Suzie?", she asked, '_How did Suzie slip up on me?'_

"I do not know Carol, I know that Wanda-san is going to want Albert-san to remain here and I will go wherever Walter-kun wants to live. I have my degrees and can find work.", she replied, "It would be much nicer if we could all live in Middleton. I have many friends here and responsibilities as well.", she informed her.

"Well let's put it off for now, I want to see my son.", Carol told her.

"I too want to see him as well. I hope you are not offended if I show affection to him. I have not seen him since yesterday.", Suzie explained.

"I won't be offended, but keep in mind the staff comes in and out all the time.", Carol reminded her.

"I understand Carol, I will be discrete.", came the reply.

Carol watched the young woman as Suzie approached her son after she had a few minutes with him. Suzie laid a hand softly on his chest and murmured something to him that she didn't catch. She stayed there for several minutes before she backed away after bowing to him.

"What did you say to Walt, Suzie?", she asked after they left for the room.

"I told him he was my hero Carol. He has to be the bravest soul I have ever met. I have met many great warriors in my life, but none like him. I have given him my heart if he wants it.", she told the woman who she hoped would be her Mother-in-law.

"Rest easy Suzie, my son hasn't really had _anyone _interested in him since he was wounded. I think it bothered him. He didn't have trouble finding girlfriends before. It didn't take him long to find out just how fickle life can be. I guess that's why Albert stopped dating too.", Carol informed the young Japanese woman.

"Do you mean Carol that no woman would look at Walter-kun simply because he couldn't walk? THAT is dishonorable. If I had found him before I believe that it would not have made a difference in my feelings to him. I care not if he never walks again as long as I can be near him. Dancing with Walter-kun at our wedding would be most enjoyable though.", she replied.

"Come Suzie, Walt is out. How about if we go do a little shopping? It's never too early to shop for a bridal gown. Let's go see what's out there.", Carol told the younger woman as she led her away.

"One moment please Carol, I must say goodbye to him. I feel somehow he knows we are here.", she shut the machine off for a moment after she got the nod from a technician and softly kissed him on the lips.

They hurried out the door, two women with a purpose in mind. Suzie flipped her phone open and called the her condo. "Yes?", Wanda replied.

"Get your shopping shoes on sister. We're on the way home.", Suzie told her with a laugh.

"What is it honey?", Albert asked.

"Do you think that you can spare me for a while Albert-kun? An important mission has arisen and I must accompany Suzie-san.", Wanda told him.

"Sure honey, I'll go see Walt for a while. Then I'll head over to the Stoppable house.", he replied.

"Good boy, I will see you later.", she told him as she gave Bert a kiss that left him in danger of being unable to operate his car.

_An old Warehouse. Taos, New Mexico:_

She looked the new machine over. _'Good, now all I have to get is some DNA. I'd better get a blood sample from Joshie, then I can add a little Rapter DNA and then we'll see what we get.', _the tubby geneticist mused, _'Little Kimmie will be so surprised. We'll see what a monkey can do against my new creations. There is no way the the buffoon will keep us from giving the brat to Joshie's family to raise.'_

* * *

A/N: Am finally back home. And saw while I was off that CaptainKiodak1 has started a new forum. Good job buddy. I was able to read quite a few updates even though I had a cruddy connection as was able to keep in touch a bit. Got quite a bit of cuddle time from my grand daughter and that's what the fifteen hour drive was for.

2 more chapters to go in 'The Truth' a number of things happened that needed to happen to move this ARC along. Since I didn't write a lick during vacation I stll have chapter 24 of 'Justice' to write and 18 of 'OTIH' so yeah things are moving again and I expect to publish the first chapter of 'Justice' in four or five weeks. I am also doing a string of short stories based on one of Guns Kinives and Napalm's stories...We have some coordinating to do, but it ought to be fun.

See ya next week.

ST-103


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer. 'The Truth' is a work of fiction and belongs to me. Kim Possible and all characters, places and events connected with the show belong to Disney ad the show's creators.**

**While we're at it I don't make anything off this hobby except an interesting way to keep my liquor cabinet empty, though I totally enjoy exercising my brain.**

**I want to that CajunBear73 for all his hard work at making my disjointed ideas into something.**

**Thanks everybody for all the hits on 'TT' there's one more chapter left after this one. It's time for Monique to walk down the aisle.**

**Let's do it.**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 14

_St. Luke's Church. Middleton, Colorado:_

"Slow down Mo, you're just making it worse.", the redheaded Matron of Honor instructed, "Trust me I know. I've been through it twice, and both times I didn't have much to say."

"Yeah I remember Girlfriend and you didn't invite me to the first one.", the African-American beauty told her, "Though the second one way made up for it."

"Well from what I remember of those outfits you created wouldn't have been caught dead near the place.", Kim Stoppable laughed.

"YASRAT GF.", Monique Jenkins soon-to-be-Booth replied.

"Huh?... Mo adult speak please and thank you… I've got a lot on my mind too.", her best friend told her.

"Oh… I forgot…. 'You Are So Right About That Girl Friend.", Monique clarified.

"OK Mo that should do it. I can't believe how beautiful you look today. Good thing Ron's standing next to his _cousin_, he might have to pick Bobby's eyes off the floor when he sees you.", Kim responded as she finished up an adjustment to the gown.

The door opened up and let a bubbly platinum blond inside. "Sorry guys I had to see Ben for a minute.", Tara informed them nervously.

"Well you better fix your lipstick then T.", Kim told her long time friend with a smirk.

They both caught Tara's eyes widen. "Sorry, it's just I'm still getting used to him being around all the time. It's almost like a second honeymoon…in some ways it's even better.", she replied with a dreamy look in her eyes as she hugged herself.

"Well the first honeymoon was cut short when they got called out. When Ron heard he got a funny look in his eyes. He was nervous…really nervous. I don't know what happened, but it seems that Ron heard about it while teaching a seminar. After he got back to Middleton he had nightmares for a while, like he used to have. But look at it this way your hubby is home and working for us. We aren't going to put Ben into any more danger.", Kim explained.

"Yeah I know, but Ben has been doing that most of his adult life. I know that sometimes he, Ron and Albert Harris have had real long talks. Now that Bert's brother Walt is better they brought him into the conversations too. Sometimes Ben comes out for a bottle when it gets intense. Usually they drink coffee or soda though.", Tara told them.

"Have you heard anything about what they're talking about?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense to me. Once they were talking about a sniper and something about caves and climbing a mountain at night. Ben gets real quiet after those kinds of discussions. Once they talked about Ron's Silver Star and how he gave it away. I remember it seemed like Walt's voice brought that up." Tara replied.

"Oh I remember know about that.", Monique enlightened them, "You see Bobby, Ben, Walt and Ron were on a mission in a swamp. Well Walt got hit in the back…that's why he was in the wheelchair you know. Anyway, it seems that Ron went out after Walter and brought him back in. Ron got wounded too. You know speaking of Walt and Albert, guess who came into the Club Banana a few weeks ago?", she asked changing the subject.

The other girls had blank looks on their faces.

"Mrs. Harris with those two women that are friends of Yori's, you know Wanda and Suzie.", Mo replied still holding on to some gossip.

"So Monique, people shop at Club Banana all the time. The only one I know that can't is Ron….He was banned for almost killing those thugs when they tried to rob the Smarty Mart when he worked there.", Kim explained remembering that terrible night.

"He was? Oh now I remember...Maybe I can fix that…Anyway it's not that they were in the store, but the part of the store they were in.", Monique continued.

"Annnnnd?", Kim growled.

"OK, OK GF amp down…I'll tell you, you know it's not nice to give a bride on her big day _that _look. They were in the bridal department….Looking at gowns. Well they found a couple that looked fantastic on them. I held them for a couple of weeks. Well Thursday they returned for them. Guess who waited outside for them and paid for the dresses?", she asked.

"OK I give Mo…Who?", Kim asked.

"Your man, Ron paid for both gowns. I wondered before why he didn't come in, but like I said maybe Coco can fix it.", Monique explained, "He said when I talked to him outside the store, that it was partial payment for looking after you for years. Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"

"Yeah I do. Wanda and Suzie were assigned to watch over me for all that time Ron was gone. He told them that when they got married he would take care of the costs. I mean look what he did with ours…I never had an idea and it was perfect. And he is taking care of your reception as an honor to you and Bob. There's not too many guys that can shut down a five-star restaurant like Ron can to have a bridal reception.", Kim explained, "As for not coming into Club Banana. Ron waits outside and one of the people brings him the packages, he does miss Smarty Mart though.", she informed them.

In the background the door opened, Justine and Bonnie both made their appearance.

"Well it's good that you too could get here on time.", Kim growled.

"We were here a while ago.", Justine told Kim back, "Hanna and little Kimmie are getting their flowers ready. We _have _done this before too. You know I think that Kimmie is bigger than Hanna now. Now I don't know what possessed you to have two flower girls, but it is pretty cute. Anyway it's one less thing you have to worry about. Oh Monique, you think you're nervous? You should see that man of yours, he's pacing. Ron's had to calm him down, he keeps bumping into things with that sword of his."

Hearing the music start Kim chuckled, "Well I suppose it's show time."

XX

"Come on Sir, you need to relax. Getting hyped up isn't going to make it any better.", Ron told his long time commander.

"Yeah it's easy for you to say Stop…I mean Ron. How did you do it?", he asked.

"Sir, remember for me I had the prophecy hanging over my head. There was only one woman that I could be happy with. And for years she was taken from me. Sure I screwed up and didn't pay attention to what was happening in her life. But I was a kid. Now I have everything that I could ever want. Just think, in a little while you are going to have the woman of yours and a lot of other men's dreams in your arms forever. Don't worry about Mo while you're deployed either Sir, she has a place to stay with us. Kim and I can keep her safe until you get back.", Ron explained.

"How can I repay you Ron?", he asked.

"You already have Sir. You took me in and made me part of your family in the unit. You, Sergeant Turner and Major Grant kept me from spiraling out of control. You don't know how grateful I am that you broke my fall. If you hadn't Anna wouldn't be here. The twins wouldn't be on the way. And who knows what would have happened to KP. I owe you not only my life, but my children's lives as well.", Ron replied as the music began.

"This is going to be great Sir. Middleton, Colorado grows great girls. I know, I have my own remember?", Sergeant Ben Turner told his old CO.

Bob Booth's eyes snapped wide open in worry as he started to walk past his men. Ron's eyes flashed as he put a hand on the shoulder of one of his best friends. _"Relax. It is nearly over Sir. SHE IS worth it.", _he commanded with his mind.

Suddenly the Captain stopped cold and smiled. "Thanks Ron, I forgot you could do that, I've been single too long.", he whispered as Justine Little walked down the aisle to take her place of honor.

Ron caught her smile as he remembered their times at school.

Next came Bonnie Rockwaller. She made sure that her walk was perfect to honor the friend that she had worked with for years trying to find Ron Stoppable and get Kim and him back together. No one would have ever thought that the teal eyed brunette would have ever done anything for Monique if they hadn't seen the change with their own eyes over the years. She too gave Ron and Bob Booth a smile as she took her place.

_'She's holding something back. I wonder if Mom knows. They are good friends now.', _he mused.

Through the camera flashes Tara walked down the aisle to take her place as well. Ron could feel the pride of the man behind him as he watched his wife honor her friend.

"Breathe Sarge before you pass out.", Ron reminded Ben Turner.

"Thanks ya grunt.", a reply came.

It was Ron's turn to almost pass out as he saw the emerald eyes of his wife as she began to walk up the aisle._ 'Father, thank you for making Mom finally chew me out. I think I just fell deeper in love with KP. Who would ever have thought that was possible?', _he thought as he was bumped from behind.

"Wow...Ronnie make sure you breathe too man.", his old Sergeant reminded him.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me Sarge.", he muttered under his breath.

Kim winked at the men in general and Ron in particular as she took her place to the left of where Monique was to stand.

Next the two flower girls made their appearance._ 'Jeeze, KP's namesake is bigger than Hanna now.',_ Ron realized in shock, _'I gotta ask Mike what they have been feeding that girl.'_

There was a pause in the music and as it changed to the traditional melody commonly known as 'Here Comes the Bride'.

The beautiful figure in white was being escorted by her father. Ron knew for a fact that Jason Jenkins was a Marine Gunnery Sergeant before he retired and moved to Middleton as a consultant. Ron had always thought of the man escorting his friend as a solid friend and always was there for his daughter.

Reverend Miller asked, "Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"Her mother and I.", he replied.

Jason kissed his only daughter on the cheek after she raised her veil. He shook the Captain's hand, "Take care of my daughter Sir. Make me proud of you."

"Thank you Sir, it will be my honor.", Bob replied as he released the hand and took another's in its place. Together they stepped up to the Minister.

Monique turned to her best friend and handed Kim Stoppable the flowers that she carried down the aisle to meet her future.

Reverend Miller began, "Is there anyone that has good reason why this young man and woman not be united in matrimony? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." Hearing nothing he continued. "Dearly beloved we have been brought together to witness the joining of Captain Robert Alvin Booth and Monique Lisa Jenkins in the sacrament of holy matrimony."

After several prayers and the history of matrimony and what being married was all about the minister finally got down to business.

"Robert Alvin, do you take Monique Lisa to be your wedded wife, to forsake all others, for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health, as long as you live? Will you honor and respect her before God and those assembled?", The Minister asked the Captain.

"I do swear before God and those present.", he replied.

Monique Lisa, do you take Robert Alvin to be your wedded husband, to forsake all others for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? Will you swear to honor and respect him before God and those assembled?", he asked Monique.

"I do swear before God and those present.", she replied.

"May I have the rings Sergeant?", Reverend Miller asked.

Ron already had them in his hand. Wordlessly he handed over the precious tokens of Bob and Monique's love to the minister.

Miller handed the smaller ring to the Captain, "Please repeat after me: I, Robert Alvin, take you, Monique Lisa, to be my wedded wife."

Bob started, "I, Robert Alvin, take you, Monique Lisa, to be my wedded wife."

"For better or worse as long as we both shall live.", the minister continued.

"For better or worse as long as we both shall live.", Bob repeated.

"So help me God.", he finished.

"So help me God.", Bob finished.

"You may place the ring on her finger Captain.", he instructed smiling.

Monique took off her engagement ring and let him put the wedding ring in its place.

Reverend Miller smiled at the girl he had known for nine years and watched her turn into a fine young woman. He handed her the larger band, "Monique please repeat after me: I, Monique Lisa, take you, Robert Alvin, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Monique Lisa, take you, Robert Alvin, to be my wedded husband.", she replied

"For better or for worse as long as we both shall live.", the minister continued.

"For better or for worse as long as we both shall live.", she followed.

"So help me God.", he finished.

"So help me God.", she said.

"Please place the ring on Robert's finger.", Miller instructed

Monique placed the band on his left ring finger.

"You may now kiss your Bride Captain.", Reverend Miller instructed.

"May I announce Captain Robert and Mrs. Monique Booth.", he continued with a smile as the crowd applauded

As the new couple began to depart, seven men at the rear of the church raised their swords in an arch. Monique was blushing not know what to expect. The seventh man lowered his sword until it was horizontal. The Captain and Monique stopped. The man she didn't know motioned to her. "Kiss me or they won't let us out honey.", Bob whispered.

Mo did as instructed and the sword was raised with a huge smile and the couple walked out of the church under the steel arch. Immediately after the Bride and Groom passed under the guard returned their swords to shoulder arms for the rest of the attendees to pass through, beginning with the Best Man and the Matron of Honor.

As the rest of those in the church came out they found salutes and hugs being given and received by all those who had been at the front.

They formed a receiving line and began to shake hands and give hugs for all those who attended. In everyone's program there was a reminder of where the reception was taking place.

Relaxing Ron let his feelings run for a moment. _'Huh? What the? OK I can feel the babies...What else is going on? What...Who? A BoooYah. Oh boy is KP gonna be happy, I wonder if the Sarge knows yet?', _he mused as his eyes returned to normal, _'I wonder who else knows?'_ He carefully studied the woman who had gotten his attention, with a knowing smile. _"Hey KP guess what?", _he sent out to her in their ongoing link.

"_What lover boy?",_ Kim replied with her mind.

"_Check out Tara, very closely. What's different about her?",_ Ron asked without words.

After a few moments the thought returned, _"I don't see anything."_

"_Look closer KP, just relax when you do it.", _he replied to his mate.

"_OK...Oh MY...Are you sure Ron? Does that mean what I think it does?", _she asked with her mind.

"_Haven't you checked yourself out in front of a mirror?", _he asked in return.

"_Yeah I always do when I put on makeup and do my hair.",_ she replied mentally.

"_No KP...I mean really check yourself out. You know with your glow?",_ he asked.

"_I don't do that unless I'm with you.", _she told Ron with the thought.

"_Well try it and relax when you do. If you have trouble I'll show you. I think Anna can do it. I think she can do a lot of things adults have trouble with.", _he replied as he took her hand and kissed it with out making a sound.

"How do you know that honey?", she asked in her mind.

"_She broadcasts all over the place. Sensei will teach her control in time. We just have to make sure that she only doesn't do it when other people are around. In time she'll learn meditation and it will be better.", _he replied without a sound while holding her hand and looking into those green eyes that had always captivated him.

The 'talk' only lasted moments before it was over. No one noticed except Yori and Hirotaka who where further back in the reception line.

Once the line was over the mandatory pictures began. Since there were two photographers not many had to be redone and the traditional shots were worked through very quickly. Less than an hour after they had walked under the steel arch the wedding party was nearing Ronald's. As they got out of the Limo Bonnie dashed into the waiting arms of Felix. "They're a couple Ron...I don't know how far they're going...Maybe it's the whole way. You know how Bonnie used to be? She's more reserved now.", Kim whispered into his ear.

"Thanks KP, I love the change in her Our little Bon-Bon has become a very nice woman.", Ron whispered back, "I wonder how far they're going too?_" 'From now on I'm paying attention. Maybe I'll get Felix off to the side.', _he mused.

As they entered _Ronald's _the applause was nearly deafening. Kim and Ron entered just before the groom and the bride. She had a tight hold of his arm. _'We did it. Almost all of us have our men now. Just a couple more cheerleaders and all our close friends will have made the jump.', _Kim mused with happiness,_ 'Just Marcella, Bonnie, Crystal and Hope are left.'_

The DJ started to announce the wedding party, "Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for the Flower Girls Hanna Stoppable and Kimberly Little...Didn't they do a great job today?"

Those that had attended applauded.

"Now let's hear it for Colonel and Mrs. Cleo Booth the parents of the Groom.", he continued.

"Next, may I introduce Gunnery Sergeant Jason and Mrs. Clare Jenkins , the parents of the Bride.", he read.

"May I introduce Mrs. Justine Little she is being escorted by Captain Horace Bloom." The blond woman was hanging on the Captain's arm while seeing her daughter and husband waving at her, "Justine is the mother of flower girl Kimmie Little."

"Now everyone, Miss Bonnie Rockwaller is escorted by Major John Grant.", Bonnie had met the Major before a few times and was comfortable on his arm. Though not as comfortable as her own man. Not many knew that Felix Renton had escorted Mrs. Grant into the restaurant nearly half an hour before_. 'After the first set of dances I'll have her all to myself.', _he mused wondering how he was going to break the news to his best male friend.

"Mrs. Tara Turner is being escorted by her husband, Sergeant First Class Benjamin Turner. They have been married a year. Congratulations to them.", the DJ announced.

"Next is Mrs. Kimberly Stoppable, she is escorted by her husband, Staff Sergeant Ronald Stoppable. They have been married for two years now and are the aunt and brother of one of our flower girls, Hanna.", The DJ told everyone

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for. Our Bride and Groom. Mrs. Monique Lisa Booth and her Groom Captain Robert Alvin Booth. Let's hear it for the newlyweds everyone.", the DJ finished as the applause kept up for a few minutes. As they walked in the Manager bowed to Monique and took her other arm, then led the new couple to the head table.

Ron seeing his opportunity tapped his water glass with his spoon. Seeing the confusion, Ron leaned in, "Sir every time you hear that you have to kiss your Bride."

"Sorry Ron I forgot.", Booth replied as he turned to Monique and gave her a smoking kiss.

Stoppable laughed, "Now that's more like it Sir."

Captain Booth tapped his glass in return, "Ah Sir what are you doing?", Ron asked.

"Kiss...", came the reply.

"I'm not kissing Monique, KP would kill me.", he hissed back.

"No you dummy, kiss Kimberly.", Bob instructed.

"Yes Sir.", Ron got up and stepped over to his wife and laid one on her."

Kim blushed as she looked at her husband, "What was that for?"

"Ah KP, the Captain didn't get a chance to see us kiss on our wedding day.", he lied.

Kim giggled as Monique wanted to see a repeat of the performance. This time Kim got up and the kiss lasted for a good two minutes until Major Grant stood up, "Sergeant, I thought I told you to get a room the last time."

"Uhh..Yes Sir, I uh forgot.", Ron stuttered as he tried to get his brain moving again.

Anne and James Possible high fived with their in-laws while watching the episode.

"You know Barb I think the kids are more in love now than ever.", Anne told her friend.

"I know and Anna is a great baby. And we're going to have more. Twins at that.", she replied with a smile, as the soup course arrived.

Most people talked quietly telling stories. Once in a while there would be a 'clinking' of a wine glass to remind the two newlyweds that they were not spending enough time in each other's arms.

There was another tapping on the glass and everyone turned towards the head table. The Best Man, Ronald Stoppable, stood before them all. "Ladies and gentlemen at a time like this The Matron of Honor and the Best Man are supposed to give speeches and toasts.", he started.

"I can and will say a few things about Monique and Captain Booth. As most of you know Mo has been my second best female friend since early in high school. Not everyone knows that she's a rabid wrestling fan...Well she does support the pretender.", he stopped for a moment as there was laughter.

"For months Mo and I would eat at Bueno Nacho and have our pig out sessions. She's almost as good at eating a naco as I am. Yes, I have known her as a friend for years and I can say that she really **is** a friend. Captain Booth, however is a different story. He was my Platoon Leader when I was sent to the Second Battalion. He, Sergeant Turner and Major Grant all helped **make** a man out of me. Bonds that are made on the field of battle are not easily broken. These men, myself, PFC Harris and others share a bond of blood, fear, sweat and hardship and we will always be brothers. Sure there were good times as well, but sometimes we get together and talk about our memories. It really helps to have someone to talk to who's been in the same cold wet hole as you facing down the same menace. Monique, thanks for giving my brother a chance, and Sir, thanks for giving my little sister a chance."

"Would everyone please rise with your glass in hand?", Ron asked.

After they were all on their feet he continued. "Monique and Captain Robert Booth, may you have long lives, good health, a lot of love and plenty of children.", he finished.

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink.

This time the Matron of Honor, Kimberly Stoppable, stood up. "Nice speech Ron, you didn't bother to mention all the times I drug you into Club Banana to go shopping and gab with Mo. And just think you didn't complain that much. I wonder if it was because of me or because you was crushing on Mo.", she paused to let people laugh.

"My husband mentioned that Monique loves wrestling, well that's not really true. She's crazy about Pain King. She and Ron used to have all these arguments. Many of those times we were at BN and they spent hours there on the pig out sessions. Uhhh...the first few times they grossed me out. But as you can see Monique has become my best girlfriend. I could talk to her about guys and just about anything else. In short she was my confidant."

"And the town gossip KP, you forgot about that.", Ron laughed. Which got all their friends laughing too.

"Roooonnn, not now. Everybody...see what happens when you lose the flip...Now I remember when I first met Bob Booth. Mrs. Stoppable introduced he, John Grant and John Jackson as Ron's cousins. Now you can see that it took a bit of explaining to me to make this work. I mean Bob is so much more articulate and so much taller than Ron...They explained that Cousin Bobby was adopted. And I bought it...At the time I didn't know that they were all officers in the Army and Ronnie was in their unit. I suppose if I'd known at the time I would have freaked. Maybe it's for the best that I didn't know at the time. Anyway, if Ron hadn't been missing maybe Mo and Bob never would have met, and that really would have been tragic. Everyone, please stand.", Kim asked, "To Monique and _Cousin_ Bobby, may you have twice the life, love, health and kids that Ron had asked for."

They all stood and raised their glasses:

Monique's eyes were watering and her man stood for both of them. "Speaking for Monique I have to say thank you to both Kim and Ron. I just wish that I could have met this wonderful woman who chose to become my wife without Ron being missing. Would everyone please rise?", Captain Booth asked.

"I wish to say two toasts and thanks. The first to Ron and Kim thanks so much. For all that you two went through and let Mo and me find each other. To Kim and Ron.", he asked as he took a sip with his wife and the rest gathered.

"Finally...Not everyone is here tonight. Some have gone on to pave the way for us. Someday I hope to see all them again." He turned to face an empty place at one of the tables, "To absent companions."

"To absent companions.", they all repeated and took a drink.

The Bride and Groom did their first official dance as man and wife. Everyone let them have their time together. On the second one the bridal party got up and the ladies danced with their escorts. Tara and Ben were in sync and so were Ron and Kim. Justine Little and Captain Bloom had a little trouble but when Justine relaxed it got better. Bonnie held onto Major Grant and he waltzed her around the dance floor. No one but his wife knew that one of his passions was ballroom dancing. Bob and Monique Booth took another spin around the floor too. Big Mike danced with little Kimmie and one of the ushers took Hanna's hand to complete the group.

Monique and Robert's wedding followed all the traditions that are normal in a wedding including the dollar dance. The word had gotten out that all the Rangers in attendance were planning on not dancing with Monique as much as dancing with the Captain. It was a break of tradition and no one knew who started it. However the first man waiting to dance with Monique was a young man about Ron's age. He had a smile on his face and his own girlfriend was supporting him with her arm. Walter Harris was well on the way to recovery.

Ron looked on in pride as the man he rescued gave his cane to Suzie Chin to hold for him. He took Monique's hand. She knew the sitch was moved slowly with him. She didn't realize that the bill that Walter Harris gave her was a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

Monique noticed that a larger man was next as she got Walter back over to his girlfriend she told him, "Thanks soldier for letting me have the first dance. And thank you for being there for us."

"Ma'am it has been my pleasure to dance with you. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this.", the former PFC replied as Suzie retook his arm and led him away.

Albert added his hundred to the African-American beauty. "I see Walt got here first Ma'am, I want you to know that you are the first person he's danced with in seven years. I also want you to know that the pleasure is all mine too.", Bert explained as he swayed to the music with Kim Stoppable's best female friend.

As Monique let him go and there was her long time best male friend waiting for her. Ron took Monique's hand properly and glided her across the floor for several minutes talking softly to her and remembering past events with her. "Thanks Ron...For everything...Thanks. Not enough people tell you that.", she informed him.

"Mo, you are the picture of loveliness tonight. Bob is a lucky man and I'm lucky to have you as my cousin now. Welcome to my family girlfriend.", he told her as they finished.

Finally the dollar dance was over and it was time to cut the cake. Bets were made as to whether the cake would only make it into the mouths of the new couple. Well as you guessed it a lot of it got on their faces and at least none of the sweet confection ended up on either the wonderful wedding gown or Bob's Mess Dress Uniform.

Finally Monique was calling out the single women. "Girls who wants this?", she asked showing out the bouquet..

Not everyone was paying attention to the red head who was using hand signals to get Mo to turn a bit as some of the girls jostled for the upcoming handful of flowers. Finally Kim called out, "Ready girls...One...Two...Three"

They didn't arch much not giving any of the single females a chance to change their positions except for jumping. Ten young women tried, but it wasn't really a contest as a teal eyed brunette came up with her prize.

"I finally won something fair and square.", she squealed with delight as the suddenly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Bonnie was looking at her prize while making a decision. Carefully she removed a flower for each of the girls that stood against her and presented one to them one a time with a small smile.

Ron pulled out a chair into the center of the dance floor. Bob helped his Bride sit and she raised her shapely leg to reveal the garter.

The Captain got down on his knees and slowly removed the treasure. Holding it aloft he motioned for all the single men to make their way to the floor.

Moments later one Walt Harris had a brand new garter on his arm.

The dancing was continuing and some of the men stepped back for a few minutes. "Mr. Stoppable?", a dark man asked.

"Mr. Banana?", Ron replied.

"I heard that a while ago you was fired and banned from all Smarty Mart properties because you fought some robbers in one of Martin's stores. I will talk to my partner to see if we can wave your case in this one instance. I know you miss the place. At least this way Kimberly won't need to have one of the staff carry her purchases outside the store to hand them over to you.", the CEO of Club Banana explained with a laugh.

"Thanks Sir, I appreciate it.", Ron replied with a growing smile.

At the end of the evening the newlyweds got into the Limo again to be taken to their hotel. The luxury vehicle stopped before they got to the hotel at a parking lot over five miles from Kimberly's. "What are we doing here?", Monique asked her new husband.

"I figured that those guys would try and keep us awake tonight so I had two hotel reservations.", he told her as the Limo pulled up to a familiar car. "I already got your bags from the hotel and put them in the trunk, so let's go honey.", Bob explained to her.

"I like the way think husband.", she replied with a small chuckle.

They got in and left. The newlyweds hadn't gotten fifty feet when they heard a God awful noise. Bob quickly stopped the car wondering what was going on. Monique followed.

They found eight galvanized garbage cans chained to the undercarriage of their car. Seeing a note on one of the cans he tore it off. "To Monique, this is for short sheeting us...Kim...Oh PS look in the second can there is an envelope in there. Have a nice honeymoon."

Checking out the trash cans they found the right one. Inside the envelope were 200 fresh $100 bills.

XX

_The Ron Stoppable home:_

Ron wrapped his wife in her favorite robe as he dried her hair. "Hmm I love you honey. Let me carry you to bed.", Ron told his wife.

"OK lover boy, but nothing frisky tonight I'm just tired.", she replied as she put her arms around his neck.

"Do you think that Mo got our note?", she asked.

"I hope so I also hope that Bob found the key for the locks to the chains.", Ron replied.

"Oh that was what the key was for? I didn't know and tossed it out.", Kim laughed which caused Ron to laugh.

"Oh boy, they ought to be having fun now.", he told her as he set her down on the bed.

XX

_Parking lot outside Upperton:_

Bob shut his phone off, "Well they'll be here in about twenty minutes babe. That was a nice prank. What was that short sheet thing that Kim mentioned in the note?"

"We short sheeted their bed for their first night back home. I guess my girlfriend did pay me back. Now shut up and come over here and keep me warm.", Mo instructed.

"Yes Ma'am.", he replied.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the hits on 'The Truth'. Well there's one more chapter left and then I'll be waiting about two or three weeks to begin posting 'Justice'. That story is still being written and I begin chapter 25 tomorrow. It will be rated 'M' so there is going to be more romance, more drama and more action. That I promise though some things will take a while to get moving. I think it will go about 32 chapters and that's where I hope it ends, since I have two other projects that will take up most of my writing time for the rest of the year.

While writing much of 'Justice' I have also been writing a collaboration piece with my beta CB73. The title of it is 'Out There In Here'. I think you'll like it. There is plenty of action, some drama and some romance. That will be posted under a new writing team. I have just finished chapter 18. And I expect it to go around 22 to 25 chapters. Hopefully it will be out in a couple of weeks itself, I even got CB to post the thing and handle the reviews.

A while back I was floored by a story that Guns Knives and Napalm wrote. I liked it so much that I bugged him about it. As of now I plan to write ten to twelve short stories using his premiss. He will OK each installment.

As some of you know I have been able to work as a beta for two very good authors, that being Nutzkie and Armydude. I can't believe just how good Nutzkie is and Armdude is getting better all the time. Both are much better writers than I am myself.

So after next week I'm going to wait two to thee weeks to begin 'Justice'.

ST-103


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and the gang are not my property they belong to Disney and the show's creators. If I owned them I suppose everybody would be sick of the series because it would be on 20 hours a day.**

**Also I don't make anything off this hobby, the shear joy of screwing with people's minds is payment enough.**

**Chrisdz , hey thanks man (uh you are a guy right?). CB do you think that Ron's gonna get KP duty out of this? Cole Martin what can I say you've stuck all the way through. Yeah I thought that Monique was a little lonely. Don't worry there are plans for her and Captain Robert Booth in the future. Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.**

**Now for the guy how needs the real praise and maybe a lot of sympathy for putting up with my chapters when I get them to him. CajunBear73. I guess he's the one that keeps my nose to the grindstone. Thanks buddy, to most writers he's a great reviewer, to me he's a confidant and a friend. We talk on the phone, email and IM a LOT. And the man makes my stuff readable. Thanks CB I know I say it, but I don't say it enough.**

**Now what did I promise a lot earlier? Like back in 'Once Again'. (I wonder who's going to go back and read all that or just keep reading below?)**

**OK last chapter of this story.**

**Let's finish it up.**

**ST-103**

* * *

The Truth

Chapter 15

_The Ron Stoppable house. Middleton, Colorado:_

"WHAT? Who is this? Don't you know what time it is?", the redhead growled as she picked up the phone.

"Thanks a lot GF for the trash cans chained to the bumper last night. Bobby had to call someone with a bolt cutter to get them off. There was too many of them to put in the trunk.", Monique Booth told her friend with a laugh remembering the night before.

"What are you doing up so early Mo?", Kim asked laughing with her eyes closed while wondering how the newlyweds' first evening together went.

"You mean late GF. We're getting ready to go to sleep. Oh and thanks for the gift in the cans and for everything that you and Ron have done for us...Thanks a lot. I'll talk to you later Kim I have a nice warm shoulder to snuggle to for about eight hours. Goodnight girlfriend.", Monique told her friend.

"Congratulations Mo...Goodnight. Use the cash to set up a fund for those kids that I know are going to come.", Kim replied before hanging the phone up. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep._ 'Hmmmm, nice and warm Ronnie...Ronnie...Ron?', _she reached for him to pull herself close to his warm body.

Her hand kept wandering around searching for that special body that she knew as her husband. Kim Stoppable's eyes snapped open. _'Where's Ron?' _She jumped up worriedly and snatched her robe on the way out of the bedroom in search of her missing hubby.

Kim quickly checked out Anna's room while moving down the hall._ 'OK no Anna, they're probably together then.',_ she mused while being tweaked about not being able to cuddle up to her favorite cuddlebuddy.

Kim walked through the kitchen and she noticed that coffee was made...So she grabbed a cup while she glanced over the ingredients for the morning breakfast. _'Western omelets with extra cheese. I guess Ronnie was waiting for me to get up before he started. I suppose I'm up for the day, so I wonder where they are?',_ she mused as she continued to search for her AWOL family members.

Finally she looked outside on the deck._ 'Oh there they are, I wonder what they're doing?'_

Kim opened the screen door and joined Anna, Ron and Luki on the deck. Ron was sitting on the deck with their child playing with her in what seemed like a game that somehow looked familiar. "Hi guys what are you doing out so early this morning?", Kim asked.

"Morning KP...I got woke up by Sensei this morning and I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed a little tired after last night. Anyway, remember how I used to play with Hanna...you know right before Yono made his appearance?", Ron inquired.

"Yeah honey, I remember. You played all those games.", she replied.

"Well I've been doing the same thing with Anna too, well for a year now...Sensei wants Anna trained harder than Hanna was...He wants her to be able to do what Hanna did for some reason.", Ron explained.

"Did he tell you why Ron?", asked a now concerned Kim Stoppable.

"He just said he had a bad feeling and to make sure that Anna was able to play like Hanna did. So that's what I'm going over with the baby. She's pretty good too. I mean she doesn't run on the ceiling like sis did, but she's good at slapping my hand away.", he informed her.

"With much force as well.", Luki Rhu added, "She is quite accomplished at this point. Come inside Kim-san, I think the Master would like to work with Anna for a few minutes and I wish to speak with you about Tim-chun's and my upcoming wedding."

"Of course Luki. I think we can leave Ron to watch over Anna. Maybe we can get him to make the omelets in a few minutes.", Kim hinted.

"That is fine Kim-san.", Luki replied as she led the older redhead inside.

XX

"OK Anna show me how you float...", Ron instructed his daughter once the two beautiful women went inside the home.

The blonde haired tyke sat down and looked like she was thinking. Then she smiled and began to glow with a soft blue tint. Moments later she began to float with her hair standing up on end. As she settled back down Ron asked her, "Anna can you do that float without turning blue?"

"I don't know Daddy.", she replied innocently.

"OK honey, I'm going to try and teach you that. Don't glow for people unless I or Momma or Sensei say it's alright. Can you do that honey?", he asked.

"I'll try Daddy.", she replied again.

"Good girl, lets go inside and make some omelets. Do you want extra cheese?", he asked his little girl.

"Yeah Dad, lots of cheese.", she told him happily with her infectious giggle.

"Just like the way Rufus liked them, I promise.", he told his daughter with a sad smile.

XX

"Kim-san...What am I to do. Ron-sama asked me to live you you for a while. I have tried to help raise my _little Luki_ as best I can, but now I must move to another home. I feel I have to protect you and her...At least until the children are born. I still have my duty, how will affect my love for Tim-chun?", poured her heart out to the woman who's guidance she had sought for the last two years, "I truly love Tim-chun, but I am afraid of failing in my duty."

"Luki you have been my friend since the honeymoon. We didn't bring you here to be our bodyguard. We brought you here because I owed you for my and Anna's life. Without you being there when they kidnapped me who knows what would have happened? I want you to not worry about us. You have the right to find happiness. Anyway Ron and I have a wedding gift for you and Timmie. I'll talk to Ron after breakfast to see if we can give it to you early. Since Dad has Tim working at the Space Center for Ramesh, I think that you guys will be living in Middleton for quite a few years.", Kim hinted to her beautiful Japanese friend.

"I understand Kim-san, I will keep Anna busy after we eat.", Luki responded.

XX

"Ah where are we going Ron?", Timothy James Possible asked.

"Oh, just out for a walk after dinner. You know once in a while I like to take a walk after a large meal to get everything working again.", Ron replied cryptically.

On the way back to the house the five (Kim was carrying Anna because of her long day) they turned into a court about a block away from Ron and Kim's home. They came up to a nice little ranch style home with a white bow on the mail box. There was a card inside. "Hey I wonder what this is?", Ron asked out loud, "Hey Tim could you see what's in the card?"

"Ron you can get into trouble by going through other people's mailbox.", Tim replied showing a maturity that was long overdue in coming.

"Oh OK, I'll look myself then.", Ron told them as he reached inside... "Hey...it's addressed to you and Luki! I guess you better open it.", Ron urged the two.

Luki having an idea took the envelope and opened it and handed the card and a smaller envelope to her fiancée. "Go ahead beloved, read the card.", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am.", Tim replied knowing that his woman could kick his biscuit.

"It says.", he began, "Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. I know that you want to live close to Kimberly and Anna. This home is convenient to that and Tim's occupation at the Space Center. Please accept this small token from loving friends and family."

"Damn.", Tim continued, "This is the deed and the key."

"Well I suppose you guys need to go inside and check the place out.", Kim instructed the two.

"Yeah I guess we do...Come on honey let's see our new home.", he begged his almost wife.

"I suppose that we should. Kim-san and Master would you join us?", she asked her friends.

"In a few minutes Luki...Just give us a few minutes. Go ahead.", Ron replied with a smile and a wink.

After they left Ron turned to the two women that affected his life the most. "I think we hit the jackpot babe. I'll tell Sensei tonight.", he informed his lover.

"OK but hold us for a couple of minutes. Let's give them time to themselves for a bit.", Kim replied as she handed Anna off to Ron and wrapped him tight.

After a few minutes of hugging, Kim noticed her brother waving to her. "Come on Ron they're waiting to show off their new home.", Kim told him as she released them.

"Yeah KP, I hope that the themes blend well.", he replied nervously.

"Don't worry Yori and Hiro helped, the Wa should be fine. Between them and Mom, Dad and Jimmie I think that those two are going to be happy.", Kim explained to her husband, "You did good honey. I'll have a brother close by and his wonderful wife. Sensei did say that he wanted Luki close to us.", she reminded him.

Kim led her husband up the driveway to the front door. "Sis this is great, I know that you and Ron did it, you may not take credit for it...but I know you did.", Tim Possible told his older sibling.

"Where's Luki Timmie?", Kim asked.

"Ah, she sorta ran into the bathroom after she came out of one of the rooms. I think she wanted a minute alone. It looks like someone setup the room like a shrine and Luki's parents' pictures are in there with some family processions. She really misses her Mom and Dad.", Tim explained.

In a few moments Luki had returned; her eyes were red and puffy. "I know that you will not admit to it, but thank you for honoring my family.", Luki Rhu told the couple as she bowed.

Kim approached the younger woman. "Luki please don't bow to me. I am your sister and Ronnie is your brother. I'm just glad that we are able to make this home special for you and Tim. Yori and Hiro helped, and Mom and Dad did too. Even Jim came over a couple of times when he was in town. Now show us around.", Kim told her.

XX

Later that evening Tara and Ben came over. Kim wanted her see her old cheer mate and Ron needed some bonding with his old Sergeant.

Finally Ron couldn't wait any longer. "So when's the baby due?", he asked.

"Baby? What baby?", Ben asked in return.

"Honey...I ah think we have a little one on the way. I'm a month overdue.", Tara explained, "Ron how do you know?"

"It's a byproduct of the MMP that I told you about. KP and I noticed a change in your aura at Monique's wedding last week.", Ron replied with a smile.

XXX

_(Relax Luki-san, he is waiting for you. No one else, just you. Today you are the most radiant woman I have ever seen. You are much more beautiful today than when I and Hiro-chun made our vows together. Today you will honor your family, my family, Tim-san's family, the Yamanouchi family and the Chosen One's family. You are the glue that binds us together. Luki you are blessed.), _Yori soothed her in Japanese.

"She'll be fine.", Kim told them, "I think my brother just rushed outside to get some air. Don't worry he won't run off. Dad, Ron and Jim are keeping a close eye on him...You know he did look a little green though."

"He's nervous?", Luki asked, "He's afraid to have me as his wife?"

"All men get nervous sister. That's one thing that I've figured out over the years Luki. Don't worry when he sees you Jim has a basket waiting to catch Tim's eyes so they don't fall out on the carpet and get dirty. Timmie wants you as his wife. Trust me on this. Jimmie was telling me that he talks about you in his sleep. I had Wade record some of his little episodes, do you want to hear?", Kim asked.

"No Kim-san...I do not need to know what he feels for me. I know in my heart that he is just nervous as am I. I want this to be over so that we may begin the next phase of our lives together.", she told the Mate of the Chosen One as there was a knock on the door.

Hanna who had been sitting watching what had been going on, gathered up her basket of flower petals and left to do her chore with a glowing smile on her face.

"Well it's almost time. So remember you are a Yamanouchi ninja and you have been honored by many people and your man has shown you his love and you have shown him yours. It is time for happiness.", Yori reminded her.

The door knocked again, Yori kissed her cousin on the cheek and was escorted out the door to begin her walk to the front of the church.

Kim was still a little worried about this young woman who had come into her life only a couple of years previously. _'She seemed to know Ron before she met me. Well I guess with her training at Yamanouchi for years and Ron going back once in a while, they must have crossed paths at some point. I wonder if I should ask now or later. If it's a short story...', _Kim mused as she checked over the beautiful Japanese woman.

"Luki...I was wondering...We never talked about this, but just how did you meet Ron?", Kim asked.

"Kim-san...Ron-sama and I first met at Yori-san and Hirotaka-san's wedding at Yamanouchi. He had just spent over two weeks meditating in a cave near the top of Mount Yamanouchi to finish his trials. I first saw him when he and his men entered the school for their second trip there.", Luki replied while seeming to smile at the memory.

"I had heard the tales and mythology of the 'Chosen One'...All of us students had. When I saw Ron-san the first time I wondered who he was. I, like most of us, thought that the coming Master would be a Japanese man. Anyway I remember the discussion that I had over a meal with one of my instructors. That's when I found out who the blond haired man was. When Yori and Hiro returned to the school for their wedding, I asked them if they would introduce me. They did so after the wedding.", she continued.

"What was he like then Luki?", Kim asked.

"He was sad, I could see he kept a false front for his men. But some of us could see through it. My instructor told me of the actions that some of our people who were in charge at the school had taken to ensure that Ron-san and you were broken up for 'the greater good'. Only a few of these people knew...Sensei had no idea for what transpired until a master named Maku-san confessed all in his suicide note. By that time it was too late and Sensei took immediate action to protect you Kim-san.", she replied.

"Why didn't they just get a hold of me and Ronnie and just put us in the same room together?", Kim asked.

"At the time Sensei was aware that you was married to that other man and Ron-san had disappeared. It would have been morally repugnant for Sensei to break up you and your former husband. That would have been as devious as what had been already been done. He just decided to put assets in place and wait for the opportunity to heal everything.", Luki explained, "We did not know that Fukushima was involved so Sensei had to wait."

The door knocked, "Mrs. Stoppable it's time Ma'am.", a soft voice announced.

"Thanks for coming into our lives Luki, you are my and Ron's sister, remember that. We love you just as all members of our family love you. Welcome to our family honey.", she told the younger woman with tears in her emerald eyes as she gave her one last hug.

Kim slipped up to her husband as she exited the Bride's room. Ron gave his love a light kiss on the lips, "I love you honey you look perfect this afternoon.", he told her, "Wanna get married?"

"I love you too babe...name the time and place, you know I'll be there.", she replied, answering the almost daily question. "How's Timmie holding up?", she asked after a moments reflection.

"He a big case of the nerves, I calmed him down. Your brother will be fine. How's Luki doing?", he asked in return.

"She's nervous too. Maybe more nervous than Mo was. Say something to her to take her mind off it. She'll be at the altar in a few minutes.", Kim instructed.

"Got it honey, see you in a bit. Knock em dead.", he replied giving her another light kiss.

"Yes Sir, later under the stairs?", she asked provocatively.

"Yeah but only wear a sheet.", he replied drawing a snort in return.

"_You're evil.",_ she chuckled over her shoulder as she entered the church.

"I am what I is.", he smiled back to her as he knocked on the door.

"Luki, it's time. You look lovely today. Timothy Possible is a very lucky young man to have you in love with him.", Ron told the ninja woman who had been introduced to him years before.

"Yes Ron-sama it is time. How is Tim-chun holding up?", she asked nervously.

"About as well as you are honey. Now that you are family, please do me the honor of just using my first name unless you're mad at me.", the former Ranger asked his friend.

"Yes...I'll try. Thank you for the honor of letting me call you that Master.", she replied with a smile.

"Alright then Luki, let's go see if we can get Timmie's eyes to pop out of his head.", he told her as he gave a little kiss on the cheek and lowered her veil. Ron opened the door and gave the little ninja his left arm.

Ron could still sense that she was nervous, so he told her short stories as he walked her up the aisle, keeping her distracted until she got close enough to see Tim Possible waiting for her. Both could see his eyes widen.

_'Hmmm, I wonder why the girls always wear white? Bet it's to make sure that their men can see them. Maybe I'll look up the mythos of that during the fall semester?',_ he thought.

Ron could feel Luki relax as soon as the young woman saw her future_. 'Ah just as the hero had said, "My job here is done".',_ he mused shutting off his banter now as he felt Luki had no further need for it.

As they approached the waiting groom, Ron's smile got almost as large as Tim's. Ron held out his hand and Tim grabbed on and shook it firmly. "Take care of her brother, her Mom and Dad are counting on you.", Ron told his brother-in-law.

"You know I will Ron...Thanks.", Tim replied as Ron gave him the hand of the young woman.

Luki stepped up to her man and together they climbed up the dais.

Ron continued to stand in the aisle.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?", the Minister asked.

"Her cousins and her guardians do.", Ron replied as the Kim, Hirotaka and Yori bowed.

"Very well...Is there anyone who knows why these two should not be joined in wedlock?", he asked loudly.

Hearing no one, the Minister continued, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Luki and Tim in matrimony. I have talked with them for quite a while and they both are grounded young individuals who I think truly are in love with each other...", he continued as Ron slipped into the pew next to Hirotaka.

Hiro smiled as he put his arm around his friend and spoke softly to him,_ (Thank you for honoring Luki and us brother.)_

Luki passed her bouquet to Kim and turned to face the man who was to become her husband putting her left hand in his. Ron closed his eyes and took it in with his senses as he linked with Sensei so the old Master could be there in spirit, if not in body. Few, other than Yori, Hiro and Kim, were aware that he had just brought the ninja Master's thoughts into the Church.

"Do you Timothy James take Luki Kim to be your wedded wife to hold to her and no others, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long you both shall live?", the Minister asked.

"I DO.", replied the former tweeb.

"Luki Kim do you take Timothy James to be your wedded husband to hold to him and no others, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?", he asked the young ninja woman.

"I DO.", she replied with a wide smile on her face.

"Now I want you all to know that we are bringing two faiths together today. I ask for Mr. Hirotaka Takana to come forward. He will ask the two young people a few questions and say a few prayers for them in his Shinto religion under the guise of the matchmaker. After this the Master will bless the couple after the exchange of rings.", he explained.

Hiro got up and asked Tim and Luki several questions in Japanese. Being satisfied with the answers he gave a cup to Tim and nodded. Tim drank and handed the cup to Luki and she followed his lead. They passed the cup nine times during more questions before the rest of the wedding party was given a drink except Hanna. Hiro then bowed to the minister and left the dais.

"May I have the rings?", the Minister asked with a small smile on his face. He took the smaller one and handed it to Timothy Possible.

"Timothy please take Luki's left hand in yours and repeat after me.", the Minister started.

"I Timothy James, take you Luki Kim, to be my wedded wife.", he continued.

"I Timothy James, take you Luki Kim, to be my wedded wife.", Tim began.

"To forsake all others, to share my life and my happiness.", the Minister kept going.

"To forsake all others, to share my life and my happiness.", Tim Possible replied.

"To share my trials and tribulations as long as we both shall live.", the Minister finished.

"To share my trials and tribulations as long as we both shall live.", Tim concentrated to make sure that he repeated exactly.

"Put the ring on her finger Tim", the Minister whispered knowing that the groom might forget that part.

Tim blushed as he slipped the plain gold band on Luki with a smile that was getting larger by the second. _'I almost screwed that up.' _, he mused with a sigh.

The Minister now turned to the bride and handed her the larger of the matched rings.

"Luki please repeat after me.", he smiled

"I Luki Kim, take you Timothy James, to be my wedded husband.", he started.

"I Luki Kim, take you Timothy James, to be my wedded husband.", she repeated perfectly.

"To forsake all others, to share my life and happiness.", the Minister continued.

"To forsake all others, to share my life and happiness.", she replied.

"To share my trials and tribulations as long as we both shall live.", the Minister guided her.

"To share my trials and tribulations as long as we both shall live.", she finished.

With a glance from the Minister Luki put the present representing her love on Tim's left ring finger. She shuddered with excitement as she looked into her man's eyes.

Seeing this part done Ron slipped out of the pew and approached the dais. The Minister backed away a couple of steps and let Ron assume his place for a moment. Already he was centered and was beginning to feel the power rising in him.

Ron put his hands on the new couple and brought up the power. In the background he could hear some gasps as he let the azure aura cover everyone in the party. _"My friends please keep these two wonderful people in your thoughts tonight and all nights as they begin to explore that greatest of all adventures...Their life together. May they share a long and healthy life and love. May they bring wonderful children to grace this Earth that we call home.", _his voice echoed mysteriously in the church.

Slowly the blue hued aura dissipated and the crowd just blinked for a moment trying to believe what they had just witnessed.

Ron, turning to the Minister, whispered in his ear, "I'll explain all that later."

After Ron returned to his seat the Minister shuddered and then continued, "Everyone may I present Timothy and Luki Possible...Oh, and son, you may kiss your bride."

Everyone applauded as the kiss went on for a while. Finally both ran out of breath and were they were red faced as they turned to their families and friends on hand. Luki took her bouquet back from Kim and then took her new husband's arm as he led her out the church.

Kim was escorted out on the arm of her younger brother and both had enormous smiles on their faces.

Yori was escorted out by one of Tim's college friends. She was smiling at the younger man who almost tripped when he looked into her eyes for the first time. _'I hope Hiro didn't see that. I might have to calm him down a little later.',_ she mused as they walked up the aisle.

Ron and Hiro linked arms and followed the Possibles out of the Church laughing, having observed the Groomsman almost make a fool of himself in front of those assembled.

"Ron-sama he might _dream _of my spouse tonight, but I _have_ my spouse tonight.", Hirotaka chuckled as he wondered if the young man in question was going to make a pass at his wife at the reception.

"Hiro you should warn him...Nah, let him find out for himself. He's young and should heal pretty fast.", Ron replied.

"Maybe I should hide Yori-chun's fans. It might save the youngster from a hospital stay.", Hiro mused out loud.

"Might be a good idea my friend. Let's see what happens later. Ben and Tara are watching the kids so we don't have to get them until later on. Maybe during the dancing we can get Tara to bring them out to see us?", Ron suggested.

"No let Kim-san and Yori-chun have a little free time. We will pick the children up on the way home.", he replied.

"Sounds good buddy. Let's head over to Kimberly's since the wedding isn't large as mine or Monique's; we only have half of it closed off tonight.", Ron explained as he glanced over his shoulder to see his best male friend and his girlfriend Bonnie.

XX

Luki and Tim were on the floor dancing with the rest of the wedding party when Ron noticed that Yori's eyes suddenly snapped open. Seeing the glint in her eyes, he saw her left hand move only a fraction of an inch to where she applied pressure at the spot it now rested. The Groomsman's smirk suddenly ended and it was plain to see the pain and fear in his eyes as the lithe Japanese woman kept the pressure on while speaking into his ear, making him keep up with her while dancing. Two minutes later she released the hapless and wincing young man with a smile.

Ron followed him over to the bar to offer some friendly advice. "Charles, how ya doing?", Ron asked.

"Huh, oh you're the guy that gave Luki away. I remember you.", he replied.

"Yeah that's me. What happened out on the dance floor?", Ron asked again.

"Well that Asian girl...she's hot you know, and I decided to get a feel of the situation if you know what I mean.", he explained.

_'Oh a horn dog. '_, Ron mused. "Well you should really keep your hands to yourself, your her escort not her boyfriend. You never know, she might be married.", Ron informed him.

"Yeah that's what she said too. I guess I'll try with that red head that's dancing with Jim instead. I'll bet she would be nice.", he told Ron not noticing him stiffen.

"Yeah I bet. You know she might be married too now.", Ron informed him trying to get him to calm down before he ran in to either Wanda or Suzie.

"Well I'll worry about that when the time comes...Listen buddy..I'll see ya later.", he tried to get away after downing his drink.

Ron slipped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make me hurt you son. That red head is my wife and she's the mother of my children. Tim told you about his sister Kim? That woman is her...So why don't you go find the date that you brought and stop dishonoring her.", Ron growled.

"Uh...yea...sure. Sorry man. I didn't mean it.", he replied.

"I'm just trying to keep you with all the appendages that the Lord gave you son. Keep your head on straight...OK.", Ron told him.

"Yeah thanks.", he replied again obviously never having a woman kick his sorry behind.

Seeing the young man cowed and heading over to another young woman, Ron smiled and went over to see Yori and Kim who were talking with Hirotaka.

Kim was turning red as Yori was explaining something to her. "Anyway he grabbed my bottom after he grabbed onto my chest. I decided to make him pay for his wandering hands Kim-san.", she told Kim and Hirotaka.

Both of the others were turning red faced. As Ron got closed to them he spoke softly, "I took care of the guy who couldn't keep his hands to himself. I made a suggestion to him, let's see if he takes it to heart. KP, you wanna walk over there and see if he grabs your butt too?"

"Not really Ronnie. If he does he's going to wet himself on the way to the ER.", Kim growled.

"I'll accompany you babe. I want to see if he learned his lesson.", Ron urged her.

"OH, OK Ron.", she replied not really wanting to have to deal with this tonight.

Ron followed his wife over by the drunk young man

Ron noticed the young man look up and see Kim. He wrapped her in a hug from behind and slipped his hands where they didn't belong. With practiced ease Kim raised her right foot up and slowly placed the high heel on his instep and stood on it.

The results were as swift as they were painful to the young drunk. Kim continued to stand on his foot with all her weight on the one heel. Ron came up behind. "Son I thought we just had this discussion not ten minutes ago. I'm going to give you to the count of two to get your hands off my wife before I do something that you won't like and will embarrass both me, Tim and the young lady that you are here with. One...", Ron explained.

Quickly the young man put his hands behind his back.

"Good choice son...I don't want to see you grabbing another woman like that in my establishment again. Do you understand me?", Ron whispered in his ear.

Catching the nod Ron told his wife, "You can quit playing with him honey."

"Do I have to honey?", she asked coyly.

"Yeah otherwise we can't go out on the dance floor, unless you want to drag him out there.", he replied.

"Oh alright.", she turned to the young man, "Listen, it's bad manners to do what you did. It's a good thing my husband is a forgiving soul or you would be on the way to the ER right now. The next time you touch me in that manner you will only have one hand left. Have a pleasant evening and remember to keep your hands to yourself."

XX

They headed out to the dance floor where Albert and Walter were dancing with Wanda and Suzie. Ron smiled and nodded as those two couples were finding their own way. He noticed Becky Stoner was there with a man he didn't recognized. Ron guided Kim over by them for a minute. 'Hi Becky, you look great tonight.", he told her truthfully.

"Hi Ron and Kim, thanks for inviting me. I'd like to introduce my brother Phil. I didn't want to come by myself. Phil this is Sergeant and Kimberly Stoppable, I've known Ron for a while, he was Don's best friend.", she told him.

"Glad to meet you Sir, now I remember you. You brought Don back thanks again for everything that you and Kim have done over the years, Becky sort of filled me in. I've been a fan of Team Possible since I was kid.", he informed them.

"Hey that's alright, well we have plans for Becky and I think she'll be happy here in Middleton.", Kim replied.

Kim and Ron had to take a break from all the dancing and they went outside for some fresh air. In the dim light they could see another couple. "Hey Wheels how have you been?", Ron asked as he nodded to Bonnie.

"Well I gotta talk to you for a minute. Is that alright Ron?", Felix asked.

"Sure...KP?", Ron looked at his wife.

Bonnie looked at Ron nervously, "I...uh have to talk to Kim too while you guys are getting some bonding time in."

"OK Bonnie give us a few.", Ron told her.

"OK buddy what's going on?", Ron asked his best male human friend.

"Well Ron...I...we wanted you and Kim to be the first to know...I sort of need a best man.", Felix stammered.

Ron looked at his buddy. "Bonnie?", he asked "Are you nuts?", Ron continued.

"She's changed since high school Ron.", Felix told his best friend. "When Bonnie got to college she was at the bottom of their food chain. It opened her eyes up a lot. Anyway remember how Kim was when you guys got married?", he explained.

"You mean?", Ron asked.

"Yeah, congratulations to us.", Felix finished with a smile as big as Utah.

"Wow buddy. Yeah like congratulations. I want you to know it's like nothing you ever felt before. I'll do what ever you need. And yeah, congratulations."

"Well Bon wants a simple wedding, she's asking Kim to be a bridesmaid. They're a lot closer now than they ever have been Ron. Thanks for supporting us.", he ended as he turned back to the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

X

"How do you think he'll take it?", Bonnie asked Kim.

"Ron will be just fine and he'll do anything you ask. Don't worry. He'd even give you away if you wanted him too.", Kim replied.

"Thanks I think Wheels and I need to go back in to the dance floor.", Bonnie told her with a smile.

X

They were dancing together again. The girl who knew sixteen forms of Kung Fu and the boy who was the Monkey Master and had spent almost six years of his life as a Ranger. She lifted her face up to look at him in the eyes. _'Yes it's going to be one of those nights!', _she blushed as she shared her thoughts with him.

The End

Or is it just a continuation?

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my readers. This ends 'The Truth'. By now you should have a real good idea where the ARC is headed...Well maybe you do.

Anyway so far this ARC has over 74,150 hits on it...Who knew? So double thanks. And big thanks for those who have faved parts or all of it too. Reviewers what can I say. Gee.

Currently I am writing the next story in the 'Once Again' ARC beware it is rated 'M'. It is called 'Justice' and I am getting ready to start chapter 26. The way it is moving I expect it to go about 32 or 33 chapters (unless I get distracted again).Some time during the fall I will post two short stories in the ARC as well while I am writing 'The Hunter'. So look for the first of them a couple weeks after 'Justice' ends. I can't tell you what's in them but it won't be too bad. Again I plan to post one chapter a week.

Now I have been real busy writing two major stories at one time. As soon as 'Out There In Here' is finished and edited. CB73 and I will begin posting it from a team name (which we really haven't gotten around to making up yet.) We thought the story was more important.

Also GKN is letting me steal the main idea for one of his stories for a set of shorties. I think that there will be about ten to twelve of them. I will try to do them in order for a reason, which I'm not going to tell you at this moment. All of those stories will be approved by GKN since I am using his main idea. See I'm not as big a jerk as you all thought I was. LOL

So I guess me and CB will see ya down the road a bit.

ST-103


End file.
